A New Found Love
by shobsnet02
Summary: Time line: New Moon and Harry Potter 7 Edward left so Bella decides to go back home. The Cullens didn't know she's a witch. She is in Harry's place and instead of a scar she has a dark mark on her right arm. Full summary inside. My 1st story pls. be kind.
1. Chapter 1 Going Back

**A New Found Love**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight—those stories belongs to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively. I just own the plot of the story.**_

_Summary: Edward leaves Bella in the forest. After waking up from the truth that he is not coming back, she decides to go back to her old life. When Edward left he didn't know Bella's real identity—she is a witch. She is the daughter of no other than ex-Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Regulus Arcturus Black. She goes back to 12 Grimmauld Place and stays there together with the Weasleys, her parents, uncle and some members of the Order of the Phoenix until the start of term. What will she find when she goes back? A new love or will the ghosts of her past come back and haunt her again?_

**(Author's Note: This story will be about Bella. Think of everything that happened in the Harry Potter books and replace him with Bella. This is after the war with the Dark Lord. To those who are Bella/Edward fans, I hope you don't kill me or skin me alive—I am far too young to die. Enjoy reading and review!)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Bella's POV

I still can't believe he left me. It's been 4 months since _he_ took away everything.

Why? Why did he have to lie? All those times he told me he loved me—and now, this? What did I do to deserve this? I always knew I wasn't good enough for him. But that only makes the pain in my heart worse, if that's even possible.

So, I decided to go back to my family in London. Yes, London. I am a witch and my name isn't Bella Swan—it's Bellatrix Druella Black. My parents are Regulus Black and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Maybe I should add some more things about myself. I am a Metamorphmagus like my cousin Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Tonks and her husband Remus--also one of my dad's best friends made me their son's godmother. I originally look like my mother. Black curly hair, pale complexion, dark eyes, thin lips and angular features. People always tell me that I have the great good looks and patriarch beauty of the Blacks. I am pureblood but I am a blood traitor because I grew up with the Weasleys. I consider all of them my extended family which is true because they are my cousins.

After the war with Lord Voldywart, my parents married each other after mom got rid of old Rodolphus. My dad died protecting me from Voldemort because he was at Godric's Hollow with a friend of his—the Potters.

I used the Resurrection Stone to get my dad back, even my cousin Fred Weasley plus Mad-Eye Moody and my Uncle Sirius.

I am outside of Charlie's house now, the Muggle who thought I was his daughter. I erased his memories of me after I was done with the whole town. His memories were the hardest to erase—I treated him like he was my own father.

I am preparing to apparate to London, bringing with me the hope that someday, I will find my happiness and peace of mind.

**(A/N: What do you think? Should I keep writing? This is my first story so I don't really know what to expect. Please review and tell me what you think—I'd try to endure flames if I can. If at least one person says that I should continue writing, I'll make the chapters longer.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

I landed just outside our mansion at 12 Grimmauld Place.

I dragged my trunk with me to the porch steps and knocked on the wooden door.

I guess I knocked just a little too hard because my old Grandma Walburga's portrait woke up.

I heard somebody running and pulling at the curtains to shut her up.

Just then, my favorite Uncle Sirius opened the front door.

"Bella!" he exclaimed.

"Hello Uncle Padfoot, miss me?"

"I sure did, you little devil you. Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" he asked.

"I wanted to surprise all of you. Where's…?" My sentence was cut off by the voice of a woman who asked: "Did somebody say Bella?"

"Yes, Molly, Bella's back!" Sirius said.

"Oh, Bella dear, I missed you so much. How have you been?" Aunt Molly talked so fast I barely caught all her words.

"Just fine, Aunt Molly. I missed you, too. Where's mom and dad?" I asked.

"They're upstairs, Belly, doing who-knows-what." Sirius said, chuckling.

Just then, my cousins Fred, George, Ron and Ginny came up from the kitchen holding snacks.

"Bella?" they asked, shocked.

"The one and only. Who else?" I said, grinning at the expressions on their faces.

"Bella!" they exclaimed, dropping their sandwiches.

I was suddenly gasping for air because they are all hugging me fiercely all at the same time.

"Hey--guys—need—to—breath!" I managed to choke out.

"Sorry!" they said, all at the same time—again.

"You should have seen your faces! Since when did you lot start to talk at the same time?" I asked, laughing so hard I need to lean on the wall to keep from falling.

After a second's realization, I thought: "_The first genuine laugh since—"_

But I stopped that thought right there because I couldn't break down in front of my family.

I would never let them see my pain and let them suffer because of me.

With that, I told them that I'll go fix my room and levitated my trunk upstairs and walked until I reached the sixth floor of the mansion.

After that, I silently walked another flight of stairs to my parents' room.

I couldn't hear a sound so I slowly opened the door and was horrified with what I saw.

* * *

**(A/N: Cliffhanger! What do you think are Bella's parents doing? Thank you very much to all those who reviewed, namely **_tinkerbear10__ , __Beertjes__,_ _ECISLove2010__. _**You helped me write this chapter. I am putting up a poll after I post this as to who will end up with Bella. The button below makes magic happen. I might write longer chapters and update sooner.)**


	3. Chapter 3 Fun and Games

A New Found Love

Chapter 3: Fun and Games

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I only own Ashley._

**(A/N: Just to clear things a little, Angelina Johnson is with the Weasleys because she married George. After the war a marriage law was passed to ensure the magical population. Alicia Spinnet is with Fred. Audrey is with Percy while Ashley is with Charlie.)**

**

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV**_

I saw my ever-so-dear parents in a not so pleasant position that burned into my poor brain.

Quickly, I shut the door before they noticed me standing in the doorway.

"_Oh well, I guess I'll just talk to them later." _I thought.

While walking back to my room, I tried not to think about what I saw.

Emphasis on the word _tried. _Believe me, I tried my best.

Going back to more pleasant matters, there is Hogwarts to think about.

I figured I need to practice riding a broom again if I want to make it in the Quidditch team again.

With my head full of pleasant thoughts, I drifted to sleep in a matter of seconds.

In my dream, I was walking along the beach when a white blur passed behind me.

"Edward?" I asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, something cold and hard grabbed me from behind.

"If you won't be mine, I'll make sure no one else will have you." A dark, menacing voice said, sending shivers of fear down my spine.

I woke up shaking with fear, sweat dewing on my porcelain forehead.

"It's just a dream." I thought to myself. "It won't happen."

Hermione's voice came through my door.

"Bell, Molly asked me to wake you up, dinner's ready!" she said.

"I'm coming! Just let me dress up for a minute." I replied.

With that, I went to my massive walk-in closet and chose a pink and gray sweater dress before going down to the dining hall.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Last night, Bellatrix and Regulus Black almost fell out of their seats with surprise when they heard that their only daughter and heiress came back from her 9-month 'Muggle Studies' trip to the U.S.

They were very happy, of course, couldn't keep off the huge smile on their faces.

Today, the children and some of the adults decided to play Quidditch since the whole family is complete.

Bill, his wife Fleur, Charlie, and Percy are there for a month.

Bella, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Regulus and Sirius are on one team while Bill, Uncle Arthur, Charlie, Angelina, Alicia, Audrey and Ashley are on the other.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

All of us are going to play Quidditch today except Hermione, Mom, Aunt Molly and Percy.

I have to admit it's been a while since I played Quidditch so my skills might be rusty.

Anyway, at least my cousins believe otherwise.

"Bells!" Fred and George shouted in perfect chorus.

"What?" I retorted, a little pissed at them for shouting at my face.

Nobody shouts at a Black.

Not even our own cousins.

"Can we be on your team? Please, please, please?" they pleaded, sounding like little children asking for candy.

I chuckled internally.

"Sure, sure. Who else will we be with?" I asked.

"Ron, Ginny—" Fred said.

"Your dad and Sirius!" George finished his sentence like they always do.

"Good. Now I want you to gather around and we'll decide the roles, shall we?" I offered.

"Present, Captain." I turned around to see the rest of the team behind me.

"Ok, since we're all here already, I will be Seeker, Dad, you will be Chaser together with Ginny and Sirius."

"Fred and George, you'll be Beaters."

"While you, Ron, will be Keeper." I ordered.

"Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hands so I motioned to the other team that we were ready to start.

Mom and Aunt Molly will be the referees of the game while Hermione and Percy will be the scorers.

The referees motioned for us at the center of our makeshift 'Quidditch field'.

We have a 'secret' lawn behind the house that can be accessed through the right door in the hall.

At the beginning of the game, Ginny immediately scored 20 points for our team while the other team still has no score.

I guess I forgot how good that girl is at Quidditch.

"The feeling of the wind is almost like when I was reading at the back of—" I stopped right there.

No way could I let thoughts of _them _ruin my beautiful game.

I looked around for any signs of the Golden Snitch.

After half an hour of fruitless searching, I risked a glance at Charlie and immediately saw that he hasn't seen it either.

I turned at the other direction and saw the little golden ball fluttering its tiny wings just below Sirius' left foot.

I immediately dove for the other direction to get Charlie away from my victory.

Well, I was right.

My cousin followed me suit and when I was 2 feet from the ground, I turned around again and this time, I am really chasing the Snitch.

But poor Charlie, hasn't noticed that I was doing the Wronski Feint before he landed face first in the mud.

"Just a few meters more." I muttered to myself.

In a matter of 5 seconds, I finally caught the Snitch and shouted, "Yes!"

The rest of them turned to me, but not before evil Bill hit the back of my head with a Bludger.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked angrily.

"That's for all the countless times you beat us in Quidditch!" he retorted hotly.

"Oh well, it's not exactly my fault if I win, is it?" I asked smugly.

That seemed to do the job.

He landed on the ground and stomped off to the house, Fleur following suit.

* * *

_**Bill POV**_

"Ugh, she can be so annoying sometimes." I thought to myself.

Of course Bella is my favorite cousin.

It's just that she can be devilish once in a while.

"Bill? Eez everything 'olright?" Fleur asked from behind me.

"I'm fine, I just need some time to cool down." I replied to my wife.

"Ok, I'll juz be eer wen you need me." Fleur said.

I love my beautiful, sweet wife.

* * *

**(A/N: Forgive the Fleur part. Not really sure how to spell English French style. What do you think? Tell me what you think. If you don't like this, I can change some of it. My poll is up so check my profile if you want vote as to who Bella ends up with. Special thanks to **_**Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name**__**, **_ _**ECISLove2010**__**,**__**Elena0017**__**. **_**I won't update until I get another 3 reviews.)**


	4. Chapter 4 Train Ride

A New Found Love

Chapter 4: Train Ride

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Only own Ashley._

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's POV**_

Ugh, mother dear forced me to apologize to Bill.

I didn't really need to be forced, I was going to ask for forgiveness anyway.

Of course, I had to use powerful puppy dog eyes to make him forgive me.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Soon, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

The children are packing up their trunks as usual.

The adults are making sure they don't forget anything.

Some members of the Order namely Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Arthur, Molly, Bellatrix and Regulus are going with the kids to King's Cross Station.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"Finally." I thought to myself as I filled my trunk with clothes, books and all the stuff I need for Hogwarts.

Today is the day we are going back to Hogwarts.

I am very excited because Hogwarts is like a second home to me.

I can finally see my other friends, the professors and Hagrid.

As always, Hermione keeps asking for the hundredth time if we already packed everything.

Ron couldn't take it anymore so he told her: "Hermione, will you stop it? We already have everything!" he exclaimed.

"I'm just making sure you have everything, you know." She said with a sigh.

"Well, if we forget something, we can have mom or Aunt Trixie send it to us through owl post." Ron replied.

"But still, Ron, we couldn't bother them with that and besides, we need to have all of our books right on the first day so we won't miss anything."

"It's our N.E.W.T. year—our last year at Hogwarts."

"They're not called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing, Ronald." Hermione retorted before she walked away.

"Yeah, I know, but you don't need to harass us!" he shouted after her.

Those two are so cute.

After almost seven years of secretly liking each other, they're finally together.

I am so happy for them.

I was pulled out from my thoughts when mom called us for breakfast.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's time for breakfast."

"Children, get down to the kitchen."

"You don't want to miss the train, do you?" Mom asked.

"Coming, Aunt Trixie!" the boys replied from the other room.

As usual, Ron was the one at the table.

We have eggs, ham, hotdogs, sausages and toast for breakfast.

Ron started pigging out like he always did until Hermione hit the back of his head with a ladle.

"Ronald, is that all you can do? Pig out?" Hermione asked.

"Ow! 'Mione. That bloody hurts, you know. What's wrong with eating? It's not as if you don't eat." Ron retorted.

"I do eat, but I don't stuff my face with food!" she replied, exasperated.

They keep going on like that until it was time to go.

* * *

_**At King's Cross…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"If you forget anything, we'll just send it to you."

"Don't forget to write to us, honey."

"Study hard and tell us when the Quidditch match is, I'll make sure your father and I will watch the game." Mother babbled swiftly.

If I hadn't paid attention to her, I wouldn't have caught all of her words.

The Hogwarts Express emitted steam so we said our goodbyes to our parents and friends.

"Don't worry, mom, dad, I'll write as often as I can."

"Love you both. Bye!" I told my parents before I boarded the train.

"Bye, sweetie! Tell us if you're going to come home for the holidays." Mom said.

I waved to her until I couldn't see them anymore.

"I'm going to the Head compartment, guys." I told my cousins and my friends.

"And girls." Hermione and Ginny said together.

"Hey, I'm going to find some of my other friends, okay?" Ginny said before running down the corridor.

"Well, we're going to—" Fred started.

"Find some first years—" George continued.

"And sell our products—" Fred started.

"To them—" George continued.

"OKAY?" Fred and George finished together.

With that, they ran to the other part of the train.

"Bells, the Prefects' carriage and Head compartment are near each other so we can walk together." Ron stated.

"Yeah, sure. I wonder who is Head Boy?" I asked no one in particular.

"Maybe Anthony Goldstein, I heard he's a good student." Hermione suggested.

"Hmm…possible." I replied.

Soon, we reached the Prefects' carriage and dropped Ron and Hermione there.

I, on the other hand, walked a little further to the Head compartment.

I looked around and saw that it is twice as large as the usual compartment.

The seats' covering is velvety to the touch.

There are a couple of magazines on one side but I paid little attention to them.

The compartment is brightly lit and the view from the window is breath taking.

I was pulled out from my thoughts when I felt someone watching me.

"I see you like the compartment." Draco Malfoy said.

Just then, I saw a badge with the words '_Head Boy'_ clearly engraved on it.

It is obvious that it was neatly polished to the point that it looks as if it is shining.

"You're Head boy?" I asked him, fervently hoping that my eyes are just playing tricks on me.

"Of course, Black. Who else?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh, I don't know. But I do know that anybody else would be better than you." I retorted.

"Is that so? You think you're so high just because you're famous, Black." He sneered my last name.

I almost punched him. Almost.

"Is that how you treat a lady, Malfoy?"

"By sneering at them?" I replied hotly.

"Of course not." He smiled.

"His smile was breath taking." I thought to myself.

_Wait—did I just call my enemy's smile breath taking? Oh no, what am I thinking?_

I was pulled out of my reverie when somebody cleared his throat.

"Are you just going to stand there and day dream or are you going to seat down and let me take a seat?" Draco asked.

I just glared at the blond boy in front of me.

After a couple of minutes of glaring, I fell asleep with my head leaning on the window.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In my dream, I was in a forest.

Not just any forest—it's the same forest back in Forks.

"_You don't—want me?"_

"_No. You were just a distraction, a toy. I never loved you, Bella."_

I closed my eyes and felt an unnatural wind pass me.

I opened my eyes and he's gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

I woke up, screaming and trashing.

"Black, are you all right?" Draco asked, trying to hold me down.

There was something in his tone—I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"I-I'm f-fine." I replied, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow.

"What do you mean you're fine?"

"You almost broke my eardrums from your screaming."

"Good thing this compartment has a silencing spell on it or else the entire train would have heard you and panicked." Draco said.

"I-I just had a bad dream that's all." I replied, still shaking and trying not to cry.

But I guess he heard the tears in my voice because his face softened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"N-no. I-It's just a bad dream." I said more to myself than him.

To say I was surprised is an understatement.

_Since when did Draco Malfoy become kind?_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N: I'm going to post 2 chapters today because I didn't update yesterday. Thanks to all those who reviewed. The more reviews I get, the faster I update so you'd better review. Check out my poll as to who Bella ends up with!)**


	5. Chapter 5 Head Compartment

A New Found Love

Chapter 5: Head Compartment

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I only own Ashley._

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Since when did Draco Malfoy become kind?_

That question is still hanging on my mind on the entire train ride—and I still haven't gotten an answer.

Draco and I sat in uncomfortable silence.

I keep stealing glances at him.

I noticed he had almost white blond hair, thin lips, pale complexion—but not as pale as I am, gray eyes that looks like silver when you look at them properly and a perfect nose.

"_He is good-looking." _I thought to myself.

_Wait—he is my enemy, I shouldn't see him as good-looking for Merlin's sake!_

I went back to the land of the living and saw him looking at me.

Our eyes met for a brief second before he looked away.

Well, what did you expect?

Of course, I blushed the usual Bella blush from embarrassment of being caught staring.

The train, I noticed, is coming to a stop.

I immediately stood up and looked at him.

"Malfoy, the train is stopping and we need to herd the seventh years." I told him.

"You think I didn't know that?" he grumbled.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a Legilimens, you know." I replied, softly.

I have to admit that I am surprised of my actions.

Bellatrix Black, being soft to Draco Malfoy of all people?

I think I should be carted off to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for this.

I walked to the compartment door with that thought.

Unfortunately, the git decided to walk there at the same time.

Our hands accidentally touched and I felt an electric shock course through my body.

My long dead heart suddenly beat faster and louder I was almost ready to swear that the entire train could hear its beating.

The last time my heart beat like that was when Ed—_he _was still here.

The mere thought of _him _brought me heaps of pain and left my chest with a gaping hole.

It hurt so much that I had to clutch my chest to keep me from falling apart.

But I kept the tears at bay—I couldn't let anybody see me as weak.

I grew up as a strong, fierce woman and I am not about to let myself get destroyed because of _him._

A cold hand touched my shoulder and I was pulled out from my reverie.

"Are you alright?"

"You look like your about to collapse or something." Draco asked, with the same caring tone I heard from a while ago.

Swallowing hard, I answered: "Yeah, just remembered something." I replied.

"Well ,as you said, we need to get going." He said, going back to the same drawling voice he normally uses.

He walked past me and I followed him out of the train.

* * *

_**Draco's POV**_

I know she is not fine. That one's for sure.

No matter how much she hides it, I can see it in her eyes.

She looks miserable, like somebody died.

I felt the urge to comfort her, to tell her that whatever her problem was that I'd help her with it.

But, of course, I didn't do that.

I watched her on the entire train ride.

She really is beautiful—black silky hair, thin pink lips, a thin nose, high rosy cheeks and deep, black eyes that I could drown into all day.

I secretly have a crush on her ever since our first year.

I didn't care if she was a blood traitor.

That's why I offered her to join us.

When she rejected me for the Weasel, I was hurt.

I'm not used to being rejected and I always get what I want.

All of them, except Bellatrix Black.

I couldn't get what I want the most, I must be losing my touch.

I always tease her or her friends to get her attention, she wouldn't look at me otherwise.

When I stood up, we accidentally touched hands.

I felt like my heart will jump out of my chest and I'm being electrocuted.

Then I saw her.

She looked shocked then slowly, she looked like she's in another planet.

She suddenly clutched her chest and I saw tears on her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"You look like your about to collapse or something." I asked, worried.

_Did I scare her? What did I do?_

I heard her swallow and she answered: "Yeah, just remembered something." She replied.

But I knew something was wrong.

Don't ask me how I knew—I just did.

I wanted to help her, protect her and comfort her.

As I walked ahead, I saw her follow me at the corner of my eye.

"_Why am I feeling this?" _I asked myself.

We herded the seventh years and headed for the carriages.

I sat with Bella in our carriage and saw her stroking the Thestral's head.

She is very kind, always put others before herself.

I didn't know why I was feeling this.

I saw couples everywhere, holding hands and staring at each others' eyes.

Then, with a strike of realization, I think I knew the answer.

I must be in love with Bellatrix Druella Black.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. Reviews make me happy. Feel free to ask questions and check my poll—I still don't know who Bella should end up with.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Hogwarts and Sorting

A New Found Love

Chapter 6: Hogwarts and the Sorting

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I only own Ashley._

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's POV**_

I looked everywhere except in Malfoy's direction.

I myself couldn't understand why I am feeling like this.

Since I met him at Madam Malkin's, I felt nothing for him but hatred.

Of course, he was good-looking and I even had a crush on him until I learned that he wanted to be in Slytherin.

Being the blood traitor that I am, I knew it was worst house and the house my mother was in when she was in school.

I used to hate my mother for abandoning me and being a Death Eater so I didn't want anything to do with her back then.

I felt the Thestrals slowing down and it pulled me out of my reverie.

The huge castle is still as majestic as ever.

It has been a while since I last saw it.

It was after the war and many died from both sides—dark and light.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most of the castle was destroyed.

There were dead bodies everywhere I looked.

Dread surged through me and I felt weary.

All these people died.

Died because of Voldemort's greed and cruelty.

All these people had families, children and maybe lovers.

They had a whole future before them—a happy, peaceful and care-free life.

I imagined, "_What if he didn't exist?" _I asked myself.

The wizarding world would be peaceful and no innocent people would have been murdered.

But then, if he didn't exist, I wouldn't have met all my friends who proved their loyalty to me by staying with me until the end.

I stared at the dead bodies around me.

"You're sacrifices won't be wasted." I told them quietly.

From that day, I promised myself that I would to everything to keep the peace so I joined the Auror Department even if I haven't finished school yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_End of Flashback_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

I looked up from my reverie and my eyes met with Draco's.

"So many horrible memories from this place, right?" he asked.

I was shocked—so shocked my lips parted a little.

It was the first time he actually talked to me in a civil manner.

I quickly closed my mouth shut and answered him with an equally civil tone: "Yes, but there are more happy memories here for me."

The shock was still there but I tried my best to hide it.

Anyway, this may be the only time that Draco Malfoy is ever going to be civil and friendly to me.

"True, you and your friends seem to have many happy memories here." He replied.

"Yeah, but sometimes they're so insensitive and very disorganized—especially the boys." I replied.

The carriage stopped and Draco went down first.

I thought he was going to walk away when he suddenly turned around and offered me his hand.

"Um, thanks." I said, taking his hand in the process.

I jumped down the carriage and nearly fell when I felt a strong arm catch me.

"You should be more careful, you know." He told me.

I noticed that he still had his arm around my waist.

He followed my gaze and took back his arm quickly.

"Sorry." He mumbled apologetically.

"It ok, thanks." I thanked him and drowned in those stormy gray eyes.

I lost my train of thought until I heard the other carriages coming this way.

"I-I think we should go to the castle already." I said a little awkwardly.

"Yeah. We still have many duties to do." He replied.

We walked to the castle in silence which I wanted so badly to break.

I don't really know why I wanted to hear his voice.

Neither do I have the answer as to where all my Gryffindor courage went.

We reached the castle and was greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Bella, Draco." She said, inclining her head to each of us.

"Nice to see you again, Professor." I told her sincerely.

Draco merely nodded his head.

"Go to Professor Flitwick and he'll show you your respective rooms."

"From now on, you will both be sharing the same common room, do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor." I replied.

Again, Draco just nodded.

I secretly wondered if he had lost his ability to speak and converse with other people.

"Walk along now, I still have to usher the first years for the sorting." Professor McGonagall ordered.

After a few minutes of silence, we finally reached Flitwick's office.

I knocked a few times and our half-goblin professor emerged from behind the door.

"Ah, our new Heads. I should say I wasn't surprised to hear that it was the both of you. Congratulations Bellatrix and Draco." Flitwick managed a small smile.

"Now, going back to where we are, I assume you are both here to see your rooms."

"Let's go, I don't want to miss the sorting." Flitwick said, already walking as he talked.

We followed suite and reached a narrow corridor.

Flitwick stopped in front of a door and turned around to ask us: "What will be your password?"

"Password?" I asked, looking at Draco in the process.

He looked just as clueless as I am.

"Yes, password. The both of you need a password for your common room." Flitwick said, matter-of-factly.

"What do you want for a password?" Draco asked me.

"Um, will Prongs be okay with you?" I asked.

I chose Prongs because it is my father's nickname.

"Whatever you like." He replied, shrugging.

"Then it shall be Prongs then." Flitwick said.

He said the old password and then the new, and ushered us inside.

The common room is large and grand, with two doors left and right.

The walls are an odd mixture of red, gold, green, and silver but beautiful and harmonious just the same.

"_Gryffindor and Slytherin colors," _I added with a thought.

"I'll leave you two here to get adjusted." Flitwick added after a few seconds.

I looked around and saw that there is a fireplace on the left wall and pictures of previous Heads on the right wall.

"Why did you choose Prongs?" Draco asked, out of the blue.

"Prongs is my dad's nickname." I answered him truthfully.

He didn't answer and I didn't dare break the silence.

After a few minutes and I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to talk.

"You know, you're not so bad." I told him sincerely.

Where that came from I didn't know.

The least I could do was look down and blush.

I thought he was going to mock me for what I said or at least tease me but surprisingly, he didn't.

"You know I am, I was a Death Eater." He replied, clearly ashamed.

"No, you were just forced by your father." I said, not knowing where that came from.

"No, I wasn't!" he said angrily.

Oh well, he might not be so bad but he still has quite a big ego.

"You can stop wearing that mask around me, I can be trusted, if you are not aware of that." I added softly.

"You hate me, don't you? You hate Death Eaters. You hate pureblood supremacists. You hate Slytherins." He replied, with a grudge.

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you because of the way you look at things. You treat Muggles like they're garbage. They are human beings, Draco, you know that." I replied heatedly.

I like to say his name.

It's got a certain ring to it, like a melody or the sound of the waves near the sea.

"Can you blame me for that? It was how I was raised." He replied, a little more softly this time.

I couldn't answer that.

My throat felt constricted, like something was stuck in my throat.

My heart felt like something heavy was set against it.

"_How could I blame him for the way he was raised?" _I asked myself.

A few minutes passed, the sorting must have begun already but neither of us cared.

"Couldn't we…just settle our differences and become friends?" I offered.

I regretted even asking that, I knew instantly he would say no.

He surprised me when he suddenly cleared his throat and spoke: "I can try. Maybe we can start over again." He said.

I almost jumped for joy when I heard that.

I compost myself but couldn't help the smile that crept into my face.

"So…don't you think we need to go down to the Great Hall? The sorting started ages ago but maybe we could still catch some of it." I said—no, sang would be a better word to describe it.

"Sure, I'm starving too." He replied.

We walked together to the Great Hall in silence but there is a slight change—it isn't uncomfortable or awkward anymore.

We finally reached the giant doors and Draco opened them for me.

He let me pass first before he followed and closed the door.

All heads turned around to face us and I felt the familiar heat creeping from my neck to my cheeks.

I sat at the Gryffindor table beside Hermione and they attacked me with questions.

"Why were you with the ferret?" Ron asked furiously.

Merlin, his face was almost as red as his hair.

"I was just—"

My sentence was cut off by the twins.

"Did he do—" Fred started.

"Anything to you?" George finished.

"No, no. I—"

Again, I was cut off by Ginny this time.

"What happened?" she asked.

"If you guys will please stop cutting me off, I would have told you that a couple of seconds ago." I said, a little impatient.

When I saw that nobody will interrupt me now, I cleared my throat and said: "I am with him because Flitwick showed us our common room. I talked with him a bit when Flitwick left. We decided to start over again and become friends."

I skipped off the other parts because I know Ron will explode.

Ginny and Hermione shot me a pleading look which I returned with an I'll-tell-you-later using my eyes.

They understood and nodded a bit.

"You and the ferret, become friends?" Ron asked, about to explode.

"I can't see anything wrong with that." I retorted.

"He's a bloody Slytherin! He's a ferret, an ex-Death Eater, a bastard, a-a…" he trailed off, thinking of other words to insult Draco.

"He saved my life." I told him simply and that immediately shut him up.

The sorting ended and Professor McGonagall went to the podium.

"I would like to welcome our old students, as well as the new."

" Before we eat, I would like to make some announcements."

"First, the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds for everybody."

"Second, all Weasley products are not allowed here in school."

"Thirdly, I would all like you to welcome some new students here at Hogwarts, let us welcome—the Cullens!" she said with authority.

It couldn't be.

I must have heard her wrong.

They couldn't be here, the only sanctuary I have from them.

I really hoped it's not them but all those hopes were shattered when the doors opened and seven inhumanly beautiful creatures walked in.

The second they walked in, I felt like I had died inside.

All around me, students were whispering: "But they're vampires…"

So what if they're vampires?

It's the least of my worries, I have more chance of killing them than they have in killing me.

"Cullens, please come up here to be sorted into your respective houses." McGonagall said.

"Cullen, Alice." She called.

The pixie I once considered my sister leapt gracefully to the location of the stool and sat on it.

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat shouted.

Alice went to the Ravenclaw table where she was congratulated.

"Cullen, Edward." McGonagall called.

"_Please not Gryffindor, please not Gryffindor." _I prayed to Merlin.

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat said.

I sighed with relief.

"Cullen, Emmett."

"Gryffindor!" Hat said after a couple of minutes.

"Hale, Jasper."

"Hufflepuff!" it shouted.

"Hale, Rosalie."

She sat gracefully on the chair with her head held high.

"Slytherin!" it shouted the moment it was placed on Rosalie's head.

Food appeared on the tables and I barely ate, just pushed my food around the plate.

"Are you going to eat that?" Ron asked.

"No, you can have it." I told him wearily.

It's a good thing my hair was in its natural color and I hadn't changed my face to other than what I normally looked like so they didn't recognize me.

Carlisle will help in the Hospital Wing while Esme will teach Muggle Studies.

Great.

It was never going to end, was it?

* * *

**(A/N: Tell me what you think! Thanks to those who reviewed. Please keep reviewing—it makes me write faster and longer. Check out my poll as to who Bella ends with.)**


	7. Chapter 7 Cullens

A New Found Love

Chapter 7: Cullens

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I only own Ashley._

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's POV**_

I am thinking of ways so that the Cullens won't recognize me.

I just couldn't face them yet.

How could I tell them that I lied to them about my identity?

How could I admit that Isabella Marie Swan never existed?

What will I do? Will I forgive them and let them back into my life or totally cut all ties with them?

Many questions were hanging in my mind.

I was so confused—I didn't know what to do.

I have faced many problems but I always ended up with a solution.

But I doubt I would have the answer to this problem.

Soon, dinner was over but I barely ate anything.

I stood up as quickly as I could hoping that nobody would stop me from escaping.

All my hopes vanished when Professor McGonagall said: "Ms. Black, Mr. Malfoy, please stay back for a minute."

I motioned to my friends to go and gave them a curt nod.

I sank back down on my seat and quickly composed my face into a business-like expression.

"_I wonder what she wants." _I thought to myself.

I waited patiently for the Great Hall to be empty aside from Professor McGonagall, the Cullens, Draco and I.

I rose from my seat and carefully avoided the Cullens' gazes and walked forward to Professor McGonagall.

I noticed that Draco had done the same and we reached her almost at the exact moment.

"You need something done, Professor?" I asked politely.

"Yes, dear, but first I'd like to introduce the both of you to the Cullens." She told us.

"Carlisle, would you like to introduce your family?" she asked them quietly.

"Yes, Minerva. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle started.

I watched the face of the man I used to consider my second father and saw that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"These are our adopted children, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and this is Edward."

He introduced them like the way he introduced us in that baseball game.

But this time, I was not included.

"Ms. Black, Mr. Malfoy, care to introduce yourselves?" McGonagall asked.

I looked at Draco and silently asked him with my eyes if he wanted to go first.

I hoped he understood and fortunately, he did.

"Draco Malfoy." He merely said, with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you, Draco." Carlisle replied

Draco didn't look the least pleased but hid it well.

"And you are?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm Bellatrix Black." I said stiffly.

"Nice to meet you also, Bellatrix." He replied.

"It's just Bella. Everybody calls me Bella." I said, a little rudely.

I didn't really mean to be rude but like my mother, I have quite a temper and I remembered that time in the forest when Edward abandoned me like an unwanted toy.

I looked pointedly at their faces and saw something I couldn't comprehend—sadness?

"_No, they left me, they won't be sad." _I told myself.

"Bella, Draco, I am asking this from you more as a favor." McGonagall started.

She paused for a few seconds to look at each of us.

"I would really appreciate it if you will both be so kind as to teach the Cullens?" she continued, making the last part sound like a question.

"Teach them?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Yes, teach them."

"The Cullens aren't that knowledgeable in magic so I would like you to teach them."

"Edward, Rosalie and Alice were Purebloods before they were changed but their memories faded a little after quite some time."

"Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were Muggles." She said.

"You're going to let us teach Mu—" Draco started.

Luckily, I stepped on his foot before he said the word Mudblood.

I didn't step too hard though, I didn't want to hurt him.

He glanced at me and looked down, as if he was ashamed.

"That would be fine, Professor, although exactly what subjects do they need to learn?" I asked quietly.

I thought this would be the perfect plan for revenge for what they've done to me.

Maybe I could play with their feelings a little bit like how they played with mine when we were in Forks.

Good thing I mastered Occlumency in my sixth year so Edward couldn't read my mind.

Maybe I'd block Jasper and Alice, too.

"If she's going to teach, then so am I." Draco stated.

I was very happy inside.

Draco will put down his pride for me.

I was right in being friends with him, he's not such a bad person.

"Alright then. As for your question, Bella, they need to learn everything you can teach them except in Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes."

"Potions might also be an exception. Let me know when you can teach them and I'll prepare a place for your lessons."

"Now, I suggest you go to your rooms and sleep well, we have a long day tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said.

"Goodnight, Professor." I said with a smile.

"Goodnight." Draco said.

I was surprised he even said anything because McGonagall isn't his favorite teacher.

Maybe the least favorite and somebody he considers not even worthy to greet.

I thought that he must really be changing.

He might not be the Draco I used to despise.

With that, we left together and went to our common room.

"You are honestly considering teaching those leeches?" he asked me.

"I can't see any problem with that Draco and besides, I have some spare time." I replied coolly.

Although, truth be told, I really didn't have much spare time.

It was just an alibi which must have been pretty obvious.

"You know you don't really have spare time, don't you? It's our last year and the exams are very important. Besides, you also have Head duties to fulfill. What are you going to do, split yourself?" he asked accusingly but clearly with worry.

"I'm fine, I'll try to squeeze them all into my timetable. But tell me, why did you accept the offer?" I asked, more out of curiosity.

"I couldn't just leave you alone with them, they're vampires for Merlin's sake!" he exclaimed.

"_He cares about me." _I thought happily to myself.

"They don't stand a chance against me, you know. Plus, I really can't see why you're worrying." I replied softly.

"Y-You told me we're friends, right?" he asked, unsure.

"Of course we are, but I'm a grown-up witch, I could fry them in what? Two seconds?" I asked, jokingly.

He chuckled silently.

I loved the sound of it.

"Yes, yes, Miss I-could-fry-them-in-two-seconds. Goodnight, Bella." He said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Draco." I replied, a little light headed from sleepiness.

I walked a little wobbly to my room but almost fell down if it weren't for the arms that caught me.

"Thanks, that's the second time you caught me today." I mumbled inaudibly.

I didn't know if he understood me but he whispered: "Sweet dreams, Bella."

After that, my eyes closed on their own accord and I couldn't open them anymore.

But as I fell asleep, I felt someone carry me to my room.

* * *

The next day, I woke up with the same clothes I wore last night.

I groaned and lifted my head a little to look at my clock.

"6:30! It's too early." I thought to myself.

I stood up, holding on to the side table for support.

I looked around, and realized that I haven't even had a good look at my new room.

It was different than the dormitories.

There was a huge window and a balcony where you can study the movements of the stars or simply gaze and marvel at the sky.

The horizon has a tinge of red and orange meaning the sun hasn't fully risen yet.

The bed was huge and white in color.

It was king-sized with four posters with curtains around them—similar to the bed back in my dormitory.

There was a simple beige carpet underneath it while a huge chandelier hung above it.

I vaguely remember Professor McGonagall saying that we can decorate our rooms according to our own taste.

I made a brief mental note to sketch out a plan for my new room.

I looked for a door that might lead to a bathroom but saw none.

Oh well, maybe the bathroom is outside my room.

It' a good thing I woke up early—I didn't need to race for the bathroom.

I walked to the closet and saw that it was huge enough to fit all those clothes my mother forced me to bring.

With a flick of my wand, all my clothes came out of my trunk and arranged themselves in the closet.

I smiled at my work and took a fluffy white towel, a bathrobe, some clean clothes and my toiletries.

I took my time in going to the bathroom, it is still too early anyway.

I thought about the previous night and everything that happened.

Before falling asleep, I remembered Draco carrying me to my room.

I will have to thank him for that later.

I twisted my door handle and pulled the door open.

Looking around, I immediately saw what I was looking for—the bathroom.

In a few strides, I reached the bathroom and pushed the door open.

The bathroom was very large—almost as large as my bedroom.

There was a huge bath tub in the middle the size of a small swimming pool with a lot of faucets surrounding it.

A set of bathroom curtains hung above the bath tub like a halo, covering the future occupants of the bath tub.

A tall mirror stood at one side and different kinds of soaps and shampoo are displayed on a small table.

There was some sort of division in the middle of the room—a glass divider.

It wasn't exactly see through, it was translucent.

I heard feet shuffling from the other side of the divider.

A blonde head poked through the divider and I immediately recognized Draco.

"Bella? What are you doing up so early in the morning?" he asked.

He walked towards me and I realized that he was half-naked, his lower half only covered by a towel.

I walked in a bathroom with a guy inside who was half-naked.

How humiliating.

"Ah—um, sorry, I didn't know you were taking a bath. I-I mean, the door was unlocked so I just entered, I should have asked first." I stuttered.

I looked at my feet like they held much interest for me and blushed furiously.

"No problem, I am just taking a shower at the other side of the bathroom so you can use the bath tub." He said kindly.

"I—um, thanks." I muttered, my face still red from embarrassment.

With that, I marched to the bath tub and pulled at the curtains so he wouldn't see me.

I started to fill the tub with bubbles and perfume that blended perfectly together.

I took of my clothes and placed them in a corner and hung my bathrobe on a peg on the wall with my towel.

My clean clothes sat in a neat pile on a stool where I can easily reach them.

I started singing to myself this song that I really reached out to me the first time I heard it.

I was so wrapped in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the shower in the other side turn off.

When the song ended, I fell down from cloud nine and realized that I needed to get dressed.

I grabbed my white collared shirt and started fastening the buttons in one fluid motion.

After that, I pulled my gray sweater with the Gryffindor crest on it over my head.

I made sure my tie was secure and tied properly.

I pulled my equally gray skirt up, it touched just above my knee.

My knee-length socks didn't go amiss either.

I carefully put on my new black leather shoes with a low heel beneath it.

I snatched my newly pressed black robe and carefully pinned my Head Girl badge on my left chest.

I decided to add some midnight blue highlights on my hair—at the ends and some on my bangs.

Now, I am officially perfect.

I quickly went out of the bathroom and saw Draco sitting on a chair.

I smiled at him and he suddenly spoke up: "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

He asked with something in his tone—awe?

"It's just a past time since I was a little kid." I replied softly.

"Oh, and thank you for bringing me to my room last night." I added shyly.

"It's nothing. You were dead on your feet last night. You have a wonderful voice." He said.

"Thanks." I merely replied.

"Shall we go to breakfast then? Or do you want to go alone?" he asked, worry quite evident in his tone.

"Sure, I'm hungry." I said, my stomach growling it's agreement.

Luckily, Draco didn't hear.

The fact that I was hungry was probably because I didn't eat much last night.

I was too worked up with the Cullens to eat anything much.

Together, we walked to the Great Hall and as we passed, people stared at us.

I sighed and sat at the Gryffindor table when we entered the doors and ate heartily.

My friends weren't here yet—maybe they aren't awake yet.

Not many people were eating breakfast, good thing because I didn't really want any interrogation right now.

I was caught in my own thoughts—previous questions coming back to my mind.

They were questions about my own actions.

_Why did I want to become friends with Draco?_

"_Maybe", _a small voice in the back of my mindstarted. "_You just don't want anymore enemies."_

"Yes, yes, that's it, nothing more." I thought to myself.

Those kind of thoughts went on and on for a couple of minutes before I decided to go to the library before I go crazy.

Classes would officially start tomorrow.

I needed to get a head-on if I wanted perfect grades.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had to go and enroll myself. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I wrote an extra long chapter, hope you like it. Tell me what you think and review—they make me happy. Check my poll in my profile and vote as to who you want Bella to end with.)**


	8. Chapter 8 Conversation With A Vampire

A New Found Love

Chapter 8: Conversation With A Vampire

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I only own Ashley._

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's POV**_

I spent most of my time in the library while waiting for time to pass away.

While reading _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: A Biography,_ I suddenly felt an unnatural wind pass behind my back.

Turning around, I saw what caused it, or rather—who.

I saw Rosalie Hale—the only Cullen that despised me back in Forks.

"Do you need something?" I asked coldly.

"Yes, I do. I need to ask you something." She stated.

"What is it? As you see, I don't have much time so if what you are going to say is pure nonsense, you'd better not say anything at all." I said, impatient.

I had a hunch that whatever she was going to say is not good—at all.

"I was just going to ask you—why do you hate my family and I so much?" Rosalie asked.

"You are vampires—isn't that reason enough?" I retorted.

Yes, that was a good answer.

Against what they thought when we were in Forks, I am quite a good liar.

So good was I at lying that I made them believe that I was a bad liar.

"The other students don't really have any problem with that." She replied.

"Sorry but I do have a problem with that, like, what if you expose us to the Volturi? I am sure Aro would be very interested in us and he might lead witch hunts because of you." I spat a ther.

That answer was partially true.

Though in that case, we have the upper hand because of our powers.

"We won't expose you, I am also a pureblood witch like you." She replied coolly.

"Is that all you were going to ask? Because if that was the case, you'd better leave now." I replied coldly.

"No, I was going to ask something else." She started.

"You're a Metamorphmagus, you can change your appearance according to your will." She finished.

"Yes, and your point?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Have you ever lived in another place other than here and changed your appearance?" she asked hopefully.

I was taken aback by her question.

Did they suspect that I was the same person as the one who they left back in Forks?

I really hope not.

"No." I answered too quickly.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me but didn't say anything.

"Are you finished with your interrogation?" I asked, irritated.

Not to mention worried sick—they might discover who I was any moment now because of her.

But I wouldn't give away myself that easily.

"Yes, thank you." She said, sounding not the least bit grateful.

With that, she stood straight and turned around, walking away gracefully.

I sighed quietly.

How am I supposed to not reveal myself to them anytime soon?

I really planned for my previous identity to remain secret to them.

"_Who thought that bitch ever had any brains?" _I thought sourly to myself.

Now, I needed some time to plan.

Plan how to avoid the Cullens as much as possible, plan my new room's decoration and there is also my schedule to plan.

So many things to plan.

* * *

Somebody tapped my shoulder and I looked around to see that it was only Draco.

"Sorry to disturb you but you need to get back to the Great Hall, McGonagall is going to give out the schedules for our classes." He said politely.

"Thanks." I said, smiling to him.

I gathered up my books and the books I borrowed and placed them back in their shelves.

We walked back to the Great Hall together in silence.

I remembered Edward and I used to walk in silence but those times weren't as comfortable as this.

It felt so natural, no tension between us.

No chances that Draco might accidentally kill me.

Unlike Edward, he didn't need to fight his instincts and the urge to kill a human.

I had to drink a potion that would make me smell human.

I already knew that there were vampires in that town and also shape-shifters, that's why I drank the potion so as not to alert them that there was a witch in the area.

We reached the doors and Draco, the gentleman that he is, opened the door for me.

I smiled a grateful smile that he returned.

I quickly sat down with my friends and waited for McGonagall to come to our place at the table.

I earned a glare from Ronald which I returned with a smirk.

Professor McGonagall finally reached our table and asked me first.

"Same schedule as last year, Bella?" she asked.

"Not really, I am dropping some subjects this year." I said.

"Which subjects will you take?" she asked.

"Hmm, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, of course, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Arithmancy. Oh, and Professor, who is going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I asked curiously.

"I shall make that announcement later." She said, giving me a rare smile.

She handed me my schedule and I looked at it properly, memorizing it as I go.

The classes were going to be inter-house—meaning all houses are going to take the subjects together because there most students were taking less subjects this year.

* * *

**9:00 a.m. Transfiguration** _Minerva McGonagall_

**10:00 a.m. Defense Against the Dark Arts** _to be announced_

**11:00 a.m. Charms** _Filius Flitwick_

**12:00 p.m. Lunch Break** _not applicable_

**1:00 p.m. Free Period** _not applicable_

**2:00 p.m. Potions **_Horace Slughorn_

**3:00 p.m. History of Magic** _Cuthbert Binns_

**4:00 p.m. Herbology** _Pomona Sprout_

**5:00 p.m. Arithmancy** _Septima Vector_

***Wednesdays-8:00 p.m.** **Astronomy** _Aurora Sinistra_

* * *

She moved on to the other students and after that, she walked to the High Table to make an announcement.

I was very curious about the new subject teacher.

There was no name written on my schedule.

I looked up at Professor McGonagall and watched her intently.

She cleared her throat loudly and started: "You all must be curious about your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Therefore, let me introduce, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mrs. Bellatrix Violetta Black!" she finished, clapping her hands together.

I was shocked.

My mother is going to teach my favorite subject.

Oh, Merlin.

I couldn't help the words that went out of my mouth.

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked.

My mind noted that I said this in synchronization with Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and few others who were in the other houses.

Just then, my own dear mother went out from the chamber behind the High Table where she was probably hiding a moment ago.

My eyes were most probably bugging out from their sockets and my lips parted a little from the shock.

Mother bowed a little and the other students started to clap their hands.

A few seconds later, I joined in, but still not quite recovered from the shock.

When the clapping stopped, I saw my mother sit down in an empty chair near Professor McGonagall.

Our eyes met briefly and my mother smiled at me.

"Professor Black, her husband--Mr. Regulus Black, and her brother-in-law—Mr. Sirius Black are going to move here in the castle. I hope you welcome them well and treat them with respect. Also, Sirius Black will be the new Ancient Runes teacher. Good morning to everyone and enjoy your breakfast." Professor finished.

She stepped down from the podium and sat at the High Table.

I looked at the High Table and saw Uncle Sirius there beside my mother.

He winked at me and grinned a huge grin—ear to ear.

I didn't see my father and figured out that he might be at work in the Ministry of Magic.

Ron pulled me out from my thoughts by saying: "Why didn't you tell us Aunt Trixie and Sirius are teaching here at Hogwarts?"

"Honest, I didn't know anything until this morning!" I exclaimed.

I looked back down at my schedule and saw that my mother's name was already written there—as if it had been there all along.

Oh well, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Tell me what you think and keep reviewing! They make me happy and a happy writer writes faster and longer. Check my profile to see my poll and vote who you want Bella to end with.)**


	9. Chapter 9 Classes

A New Found Love

Chapter 9: Classes

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I only own the plot and Ashley._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update. I suffered from writer's block and I have a busy schedule.)**

**

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV**_

When the bell rang at exactly 8:30 a.m., I took my time walking to the Transfiguration classroom.

I thought about ways not to show that I was scared of my mother.

I didn't know how to act around her, or what to call her since she was now my teacher.

I entered the doors to the classroom and sat in the front row.

I would have plenty of time to think about that specific problem later.

I looked around a bit to see who made it to the N.E.W.T. level.

The number was noticeably lesser than the last time I sat in this classroom—which was before the war in sixth year.

There was nobody beside me which was why I was surprised when I heard the chair move.

I looked to my right and saw Draco standing there.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" he asked slowly.

"No, not at all. Suit yourself." I replied politely, with a small smile.

I seem to be smiling a lot lately, I didn't know why—I just do.

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and looked around, checking if everyone was already in the classroom.

"Everyone, welcome to seventh year Transfiguration. This is the N.E.W.T level and many didn't make it. You must be exceptional in this particular subject to make it this far. Well, I expect all of you to do your best. Is that clear?" she asked pointedly, looking at all of us.

"Yes, Professor." Most of us answered.

"Now, let me check your attendance. Abbott, Hannah?" she started.

Hannah raised her hand shyly.

I remembered she was in Hufflepuff and also fought in the War.

She was good friends with Neville and I think they look so cute together.

Professor went on and on until she finished checking her list.

"Now, I'm going to give you a background about what we are going to study this year." She said.

"We are mostly going to start conjuring thing out of thin air and human transfiguration." She continued.

"But I must all warn you, that, this knowledge strictly should not be used in harming other people or for pranks." She said strictly, looking at Fred and George and some of the Slytherins.

My cousins Fred and George may be pranksters but I have to admit that they are very smart and witty.

"Very well, now we shall start with conjuring. You must all focus and concentrate for this is a very complex piece of magic. After a lot of practice, you will be able to do this easily. Is everybody ready?" she asked.

We nodded our heads as one and so she started the lesson.

She conjured a wooden cabinet from thin air and there were "Oohs" and "Ahhs" all around me.

She started explaining how to do it and after a few minutes, made us conjure a cup out of thin air.

I got it on my first try and saw that the others were having difficulties, including Hermione.

Professor McGonagall saw that I have finished my work and gave me a very rare smile.

Draco got it in his third try and I smiled at him.

He returned the smile and told me: "You have done it first."

"It doesn't matter, I am here to study and learn, not to compete with anybody." I replied humbly.

The both of us chatted for a long time until everybody finished.

After that, Professor McGonagall dismissed us from class and Draco asked me,

"What is your next class?" he asked quietly.

"Ugh, Defense Against the Dark Arts!" I whisper shouted to him.

I just remembered now that my mother was a teacher!

I seem to forget all of my problems whenever I am with Draco.

He just makes me feel light, worry-free, and very comfortable.

He chuckled and wagged his perfect eyebrows like the kind of villain you see in those silly Muggle television shows.

"Scared of your own mother, Bella?"

" You weren't afraid of facing the Dark Lord alone and yet you cower with the mere thought of your mother."

"Merlin, if the Dark Lord knew you were this scared of her then he might have used Aunt Trixie against you and he, together with his Death Eaters, would have won the Second Wizarding War and ruled the magical world!" he said, trying to hold back laughter.

He did not succeed very much because his whole body was shaking with laughter and his cheeks looked flushed.

I tried to hide my amusement and retorted,

"You have no idea, dragon boy, how many shopping trips I had to endure from her."

"How she used the Cruciatus curse on me for hours in Malfoy Manor."

"How much time she spent on teaching me on Pureblood etiquette and yet you, you who have been doted on by Aunt Cissy since you were just a little baby, who have been living like a pampered little prince since birth—you dare make fun of me who was tortured by her own mother."

I made it sound like I was angry with him for being so ignorant but I guess I failed miserably.

"You say shopping trips and etiquette lessons with Cruciatus curse like they are ways to torture you." He said, finally could not hold back laughter and started to laugh uncontrollably.

I sighed exasperatedly and glared at him.

Sure, I like shopping but I am not obsessed with it like the other girls.

Etiquette lessons are fine, but I just don't think they suit me very well.

But it seems that I could not stay angry with him for long and after a few moments started to laugh with him, too.

The bell rang, signaling to us that we only have a few minutes to make it to our next class.

Professor McGonagall quickly dismissed us and, just as I was about to walk to the door, Draco grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Bella, can I walk with you to D.A.D.A.?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Um, sure. Just don't laugh at me when we enter the classroom." I replied jokingly.

"Sure, I won't. Promise." He said theatrically, even raising his right hand as if to swear.

I giggled like a little girl and playfully swatted his hand away.

_Wait--Merlin, I don't giggle! _I thought to myself.

Pushing away the thought and going back to the present, I started to gather my things and Draco did the same with his.

* * *

Along the way, we chatted about Quidditch, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and just about everything under the sun.

It felt so nice to talk so freely, I feel so comfortable when I am with him.

I tensed a little when the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom became visible from where we were standing.

I swallowed hard and loudly, Draco seemed to hear because he took my shaking hand and squeezed it gently.

I suddenly felt an electric shock jolt through my entire body.

He might have felt the same because he let go of my hand almost immediately after he took it.

Disappointment coursed through me and my face fell down big time, so much that Draco frowned like me and lifted my chin gently with his hand.

I stared into those stormy gray eyes which I could definitely drown into forever.

They held a mysterious look with a hint of curiosity in them.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to decipher what caused my frown.

It seemed so easy to know what he is thinking, even without using Legilimency on him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, stress evident in his voice.

"Oh, ah—um," I stuttered, lost in his gaze.

I completely lost my train of thought as I felt his warm breath wash over my face.

My heartbeat quickened and my heart beat furiously against my chest.

It felt like my chest was going to explode from my heart's furious beating.

Draco drew closer to me and stroked my cheek slowly.

His hands felt like silk against my cheeks which now feels like it was on fire.

My lips parted a little of its own will because of the sensation of his hands on my face.

Without either of us realizing it, we both leaned and our lips touched for the first time.

It was a different kind of kiss.

Very different from the kisses Edward and I used to share.

This one started slow and building, turning into a passionate one.

At first I was surprised, but nonetheless responded with equal enthusiasm.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands clutched on his silky, blond hair.

I could spend forever touching those silky strands that were made to perfection.

He traced my lower lip, silently asking for entrance, which I granted him happily and stepped forward to deepen the kiss.

He pulled me closer, our bodies pressed together in almost every way but I couldn't seem to be close enough.

Our tongues battled for dominance over the other.

His mouth has the best taste I have ever tasted in my whole existence.

He tasted of peppermint, vanilla and something like—cinnamon?

I was right, this was not only different, but this was bliss.

Something I never felt around somebody before.

We were like that for a few minutes, completely hidden in the shadows where nobody would notice us.

We only broke away because we needed to catch our breath.

"Wow." I said, still gasping for air.

"You took the word right out of my mouth." He replied, smiling at me.

* * *

I smiled back but suddenly felt somebody watching us.

Just before I could turn around, a voice filled with authority rang in my ears.

"Now, now, my dear nephew, are you done kissing my daughter's face off? Because if not, I might have to drag you away from each other." My mother said.

"Yes, Aunt Trixie." Draco replied to her, smirking.

My face visibly paled and I needed to lean on the wall so as not to collapse and whispered,

"Mother?" I asked, shocked and scared at the same time.

"Yes, dear, now you need to go to class soon, it is starting in ten minutes." She replied, not quite successfully hiding her amusement.

She walked away with grace and went to the classroom.

I turned around and stared at the man who I just kissed moments ago, my face hot because of anger.

"You knew she was there all along?" I asked him angrily.

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax, I swear I didn't know she was there at the corner." He replied, putting his hands in front of him in surrender.

My eyes narrowed at him and scrutinized him, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

He looked innocent so I gave it up, turning away from him and started walking to class.

He caught up with me quickly, thanks to his long legs.

"Bella, are you angry?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I am not. Just a little scared." I said, sighing in defeat.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." He replied confidently.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I could not seem to worry about anything at all around him.

* * *

Soon, the rest of the class was there and it started off the usual way.

I fidgeted in my seat, assured by Draco's mere presence, but still a bit scared.

After class, I suddenly felt anger, anger towards my mother.

All those wasted worrying over her presence, and nothing bad happened.

The bell rang for our next class.

I stood up to gather all of my things and cleaned my place.

"Bella, could you stay for a moment, please?" my mother asked, using her I-am-your-mother-so don't-even-think-about-it look.

Draco arched his brow, silently asking me.

I motioned for him to wait for me outside the door and that I will be quick.

We almost had the all the same classes so we walk together.

I dragged myself back down on my seat and stared at my hands, as if they held any interest for me.

After the classroom was clear, Mother walked towards me and sat at the chair beside me.

"Bella, honey, we need to talk." She merely stated.

I knew better than to say no and so I replied,

"Yes, Mother." I sighed.

Whatever this is about, I have a feeling it won't be good.

* * *

**(A/N: Really sorry about the late update. I have advanced lessons in Math so I have a hectic schedule. Though I think I would be free in a week and will be able to update every day. Thanks to all those who reviewed and keep reviewing because I might find time for this if you did.)**


	10. Chapter 10 Confessions

A New Found Love

Chapter 10 Confessions

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I only own Ashley and the plot._

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been very busy lately with all the lessons and extra activities. I'll try to update as soon as possible though. I hope you don't hate me for this chapter.)**

**

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV**_

I certainly do not like the look that was plastered on my mother's face.

It was a look of both triumph and excitement—so much that it scares me to death.

I would rather face Death Eaters than facing my mother and her questions.

She cleared her throat loud enough for me to hear and that snapped me out of it.

"So, Bella, will you care to explain to me what I saw a while ago in that dark corner?" she asked, smiling.

"Uh, um, we were just…ah, bonding together?" I answered, not quite sure.

Truth be told, I did not know what happened a while ago either.

Sure, I enjoyed it but I have no idea what kind of entity possessed me and had driven me to do that.

"Typical. Cousins bonding together by making out in a dark corner of a school. Very typical, indeed." She replied with the same calm tone and smile on her face.

I blushed a deep scarlet color and looked at the floor and everywhere else to avoid having to look at my mother's eyes.

Her face suddenly turned serious and placed a gentle hand on my cheek.

"Bella, do you love him?" she asked seriously.

"I-I don't really know." I stuttered.

"How will you not know? It is your feelings, not anybody else's." she replied, in an understanding tone.

"I am confused. But what if I do, what would you think?" I asked quietly.

"I? You are worried of what I will think? I do not really care who you love, just as long as you are happy with him." My mother replied fondly.

I looked up at my mother and realized that so much has changed since I first met her.

The deranged and slightly insane woman who tried to kill me countless times was gone.

This woman was my mother.

Somebody who understands, loves, cares for me and will never leave me.

Not again, at the very least.

"_I can tell her anything." _I urged myself.

I need to tell her what happened back in Forks.

I need to get rid of this before my entire body explodes with the pain and stress of keeping it from other people.

I breathed deeply and sighed.

"Mother, can I tell you something?" I asked, looking into her dark black eyes which were identical to mine.

"Of course, dear, what is it?" she asked worriedly, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"You remember when I went into hiding after the war because of the Death Eaters?" I started questioningly.

She nodded and I took that as a yes.

"During my first day at that Muggle school, I saw vampires in the cafeteria at lunch." I continued.

"You know that I drank some potions so that my scent will smell like a human's and my body will be more vulnerable as a precaution."

"They all have mates, except one, to whom my blood sings."

"We fell in love with each other and he didn't know I was a witch, or even my real name or identity."

"The coven planned a party for my supposed 18th birthday and they all gave me gifts."

"I was unlucky enough to give myself a paper cut and one of them attacked me."

"H-He decided to leave me a few days a-after that incident, telling me in the forest that he did not love me anymore, b-but I knew it was a lie because I-I extracted memories from his mind u-using Legilimency." I managed to choke out, because I started to sob at this part.

"I-I tried to change his mind and stay with me."

"N-no, beg i-is more a-appropriate." I corrected myself despite the tears that ran down my face.

"He didn't even reconsider, he left me with my heart broken on the forest floor."

"What is even worse was that he lied to me, he could have told me the truth, but no, he simply had to lie." The tears stopped now, my sobs replaced with an angry tone.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Bella, everything will be okay." My mother consoled me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Her head snapped up and I swear, I think I heard the click in her mind as she put two and two together.

"It's the Cullens, isn't it? The one who is called Edward—the one who has reddish-brown hair." My mother said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Mother, but please do not tell them it is me." I pleaded with her.

"Why? Do you still love him?" she asked softly.

"I will always love him—in some way, but sometimes, love is not enough and I swear to Merlin I will tell them when I am ready, when I am a stronger person." I told her reassuringly.

"I will let you have it your way, dear, but I swear I am going to Crucio him until he wishes he just died if he ever hurt you again in any way, do you understand?" she asked me seriously.

Merlin, the woman looks like she is ready to kill.

I caught a glimpse of what she was before her mind was back in its right state.

"Yes, Mother." I replied.

"Now, get up or you and Draco will be late for your next class." She said, as if nothing had happened.

"Bye, Mother, I'll catch up with you later." I told her, already running to the door.

I turned the door knob and poked my head out.

* * *

I saw Draco waiting for me patiently and smiled ear to ear when he saw me.

"I thought your mother devoured you whole already." He joked, even though I only talked with her for five minutes and we still have plenty of time to get to class.

"Yeah, she tried but I was too quick for her so she did not catch me when I ran away." I replied, playing along with his joke.

"What did she ask you?" he asked, suddenly serious, turning around to face me.

"Nothing. She just asked about things that happened…recently." I replied.

It took me a long time to think of a word to complete my sentence, maybe because of the nervousness.

"What did you tell her then?" he asked, his tone filled with worry.

"I told her we were just ah, um, bonding." I replied, using the same word I used with my mother.

"Bonding?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, bonding. I could not think of a word and it came to my mind.

"What else did she ask?" he asked again, really curious this time.

"She asked if—" I bit down my lip and started fidgeting, which I seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"If what?" he demanded, clearly dying to know the answer.

"She asked if—if I love you." I whispered the last part, hoping he did not hear but at the same time hoping that he did.

"And?" he pressed on.

"I told her I am not sure." I replied honestly and went back to fidgeting.

I swallowed and had the courage to look him in the eye.

There, I saw many emotions, but only one stood out from the rest—pain.

I felt the urge to comfort him as I always did nowadays and this time, I comforted him by putting my arms around him.

I felt tiny compared to his very masculine figure which consisted of a lot muscles and abs.

He gently pushed me away and looked down, avoiding my eyes.

"It's okay, you don't need to pity me." He said with a hard voice.

I didn't say anything, just merely watching his face.

"There's something you should know, but I don't need you to do anything. I love you, Bella, ever since we were in sixth year and you use Sectumsempra on me. Maybe earlier, I don't know." He told me.

I was too flabbergasted and surprised that I merely gaped at him like a fish.

When I finally mustered enough courage to say something to him, he said,

"That's all, you need not say anything."

With that said, he turned his back to me and walked away.

"I love you too, Draco." I whispered, even though I knew he could not hear.

Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, tears of loss and pain.

Just when I had the courage to tell him what I really feel, he walked away.

I don't know why all the people I love the most leaves me.

Maybe some curse Merlin himself placed on me since I was born.

Maybe I am not really destined to be happy with a man whom I love and loves me back.

Whatever the reason, I just know one thing.

Life is unfair.

* * *

**(A/N: Don't hate me for this. I'll promise I'll update and they'll be together soon. Please review and thank you to all who did.)**


	11. Chapter 11 Training

A New Found Love

Chapter 11 Training

_Disclaimer: As usual, I still do not own anything except Ashley and perhaps the plot._

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's POV**_

Today was Friday and it has been four days since Draco Malfoy confessed his love for me.

It has also been four days since said man started avoiding me like the plague.

He stopped talking to me, walking with me to class, or even look at me.

At night, by the time I enter our shared common room, he is already sleeping.

Or at least, faking it.

Every single day in the past four days, I keep stealing glances in his direction, not even paying attention to the food served right in front of me.

My friends, unfortunately, noticed my strange behavior these past few days and had decided to confront me about it at this moment.

"Bella, is there something wrong between you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked, concerned.

She and Ginny looked at me worriedly, as if they are waiting for something to happen to me.

"Nothing. Why would you have thought of that?" I replied nervously, faking a laugh.

Of course, since we have known each other since we were young, especially Ginny, they saw through my façade.

"Come on, Bella, we know you. What's wrong?" Ginny asked this time.

Hermione put a hand on my shoulder while Ginny placed her hand on mine and squeezed it.

"Four days ago, Mother talked to me after her class because of…certain things." I answered quickly, hoping they would not notice my slip.

"What kind of things?" Ginny pressed, leaning closer just like Hermione.

"She, ugh, she saw Draco and I kissing in a dark corner before class." I whispered hoping they did not hear anything and that the ground opened up and swallowed me.

"You and Malfoy kissed?" Hermione whisper-shouted to me.

I blushed furiously and nodded quickly.

"Yes. We did not know what we were doing, it just happened all together. Then Mother appeared out of nowhere and cleared her throat when we pulled away." I spoke swiftly.

"But now, why are you and Malfoy not talking to each other or having eye contact?" Ginny asked, confused.

"After I went out of the classroom, I saw him leaning on the wall and he smiled at me. He asked me what Mother wanted so badly to talk about and…I told him that she asked me if—" I suddenly stopped at this point because I felt the need to.

"If what?" they both asked me at the same time.

"She asked me if I love him." I whispered to them quietly, looking down.

"And what did you say? Do you love him?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"I told her I was not sure yet, and I told him exactly what I told Mother." I replied, my voice getting thick with the tears that threatened to escape my eyes.

"How did he react to it? Was he angry, surprised, or what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He—He looked pained, and I wrapped my arms around him. He gently pushed me away and told me that he loves me." I replied, swallowing hard.

"He told you that he loves you?" they asked incredulously.

I nodded and breathed deeply, holding back the tears in my eyes.

"When I mustered up enough courage to tell him something, he walked away. I whispered to him that I loved him too, but he did not hear. Now, we're like this and I can't do anything to change it." I answered, nearly breaking into sobs.

I gripped the table with my free hand to keep me steady and not totally break down.

Not here, not in a place filled with so many people.

I would never allow anyone to see me weak or anything close to it.

"Guys, I forgot something in my room, I'll just go and get it. Be back in a minute." I announced quickly, standing up without even touching any food.

When I was past the great double doors, the tears fell freely down my cheeks.

I willed myself to walk until I reached an empty classroom.

There, I totally broke down and hugged my knees, resting my head on top of it.

All the things and people I loss in the past years came back to me like a huge tidal wave.

My mother, who abandoned me when I was a baby for the reason that she had gone deranged after my father's death.

My father, who died protecting me from the wrath of Lord Voldemort right after he faked a Horcrux.

Cedric, who was the first boy whom I had a crush with, publicly.

Uncle Sirius, who was killed by my mother in her deranged state.

Professor Dumbledore, who was my mentor and grandfather figure, the one who watched me closely since I was a baby.

Mad-Eye, even though he wasn't really my teacher in my fourth year, taught me a lot of things in life.

Fred, my cousin who was killed by a Death Eater.

Remus, my father's best friend and my cousin-in-law.

Tonks, my fellow Metamorphmagus and one of my favorite among my many cousins.

I was pulled out of my wallowing when a tawny owl scratched it's claws on the window.

I slowly stood up and wiped my tears away, brushing off the dust in my clothes.

The latch of the window was quite hard to open because of the rust but I finally managed.

The owl flew inside the room and I held out my arm for him to land on.

He happily obliged and dropped the letter into my waiting hand.

His eyes were slightly begging for food so I pulled out a couple of owl treats from my pockets and gave it to the hungry owl.

He flew away cheerfully and once he was gone, I looked at the letter between my fingers.

It was addressed to Ms. Bellatrix Black and I immediately recognized Professor McGonagall's handwriting.

I carefully tore open the letter and read it.

* * *

Dear Bella,

I hope you remember about our agreement about you and Mr. Malfoy teaching the Cullen family how to use magic. I would gladly appreciate it if you would be able to teach them tonight after dinner. I arranged a place for your lessons near the portrait of Emeric the Evil. Kindly send me an owl with your reply.

Sincerely Yours,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

* * *

I sighed and clutched my head, which was slightly throbbing with pain.

One, I had to face the Cullens later and try to be civilized around them.

Two, I did not know if Draco would even be there, not that I didn't want to see him.

With these in my mind, I pulled out a parchment from a pocket which was magically enlarged with an Undetectable-Extension Charm.

I whistled and my new owl, Callidora, answered to my call and swiftly landed on my shoulder.

I handed her the letter and told her to send it to McGonagall's office.

After that, I sighed and straightened up, prepared to face yet another challenge.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

Pacing slowly in front of the classroom door, I looked at my pocket watch and looked at the time.

I was wondering about how I will act civilly around the Cullens when they caused me so much pain months ago.

I didn't even know what to teach them.

I wasn't quite sure about the range of their knowledge about magic.

Somebody cleared their throat and I turned around to see no other than the only Cullen who hated me—Rosalie.

Behind her were the rest of the family, complete together with my ex-boyfriend who looked like it didn't affect him at all that he just had a break-up mere months ago.

This sight just fueled my anger and hatred towards them, especially him.

"About time." I said coldly, even without planning to.

Being the compassionate person that she was, Esme quickly shot an apologetic look in my direction and said,

"We're sorry, Bellatrix, it took us some time to find this portrait." She apologized, gesturing towards the portrait of Emeric the Evil.

"I thought we have two teachers, you and that handsome blonde boy." Rosalie said, being her usual self—bitchy and self-centered.

"Well, I don't really know about Draco if he will come but I am here just the same so live with it." I snapped at her, with enough iciness in my voice to compete with Antarctica.

She just glared at me and I glared back, resulting in a glaring contest.

If I hadn't heard a new set of footsteps approaching, I would have glared at her until she melts into the ground.

Turning around the corner, I saw Draco looking at us with an expressionless mask.

"Are we starting yet?" he drawled lazily.

"Since everyone is here, I guess so." I told him, but he still did not acknowledge my presence.

I felt a little hurt because of his actions and quickly crossed the corridor in a couple of strides.

I turned the knob and opened the door and saw a large enough room to house all nine of us, with lots of room to spare.

There was a sofa, two tables, some chairs and a grand piano in the room.

The sofa and one of the tables looked like they were just new additions to the furniture.

I sat gracefully on one of the chairs like my mother taught me and looked at the Cullens pointedly, arching an eyebrow.

"How knowledgeable are all of you in magic?" I asked them in a flat voice.

"We studied some spells, potions and some of magical history before we arrived here." Carlisle said, since he represented the whole coven.

"I'll test all of you one by one, cast your best spells on me and we'll see how good you are. Who wants to go first?" I asked with the same tone.

"Me! Me!" Emmett volunteered in that booming voice and raising his hand like a child.

I nodded and inclined for him to move forward, away from the rest of the Cullens.

He took out his wand, pointed it to me and shouted so loud it hurt my ears.

"Expelliarmus!" he bellowed, his voice echoing in the room.

Without taking out my wand, I swiftly deflected the spell using wandless and nonverbal magic.

His mouth hung open and by the looks of it, his jaw was about to drop on the floor.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked incredulously, gaping at me.

I felt the satisfaction of proving that I wasn't a weakling that needed their protection to survive.

That I wasn't just a fragile little human that they could toy with every time they wanted.

Not that they needed to know that.

"Why, never heard of wandless and nonverbal magic?" I taunted, a smirk clearly plastered on my face.

"I have read about that but isn't that very advanced magic and it is not taught in school?" he asked.

"Yes, you're right. But it does not mean that if it is not taught here, you wouldn't study it." I replied, with my lip slightly curled.

The rest of it continued like that, Draco only speaking when he announced that he will test the girls instead since I was taking over the boys.

Jasper was much better than Emmett, petrifying me for a few seconds before I thought of a nonverbal spell and freed myself from the Body-Bind Curse.

Carlisle was equally as good as Jasper, maybe a mark better.

Now, Edward was the only one left and I was so set on proving that I was much more powerful than he was.

He stared at me like when we were still together back in Forks.

This surprised me a little.

Did he know that I was the same Bella he met several months ago?

It scared me a little bit but I composed my features before they could see anything.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Show me what you've got." I challenged, my head held high.

I have to admit he was good, better than Carlisle and Jasper.

I winced as his Stinging Hex hit me slightly on my forearm and our little diagnostic test turned into a duel.

He was giving it his best, so much that I felt the need to take my wand out of robe pocket.

Sure, I was still better than him but some of his spells hurt some but I didn't show it.

I snarled and hit him with my specialty—the Disarming Charm—square on his stone chest.

I sent him flying a good twelve feet backwards and his back hit the wall.

I just noticed that everyone was watching our duel with interest, even Draco.

"It's a good thing the wall is magical or else it would have crumbled into dust right now." Esme said.

"Hey, Eddie boy, a girl beat you to it, eh?" Emmett teased Edward, who was still on the floor.

Turning to me, he asked: "How did you send my brother flying a good twelve feet to a wall? That was the same spell I used on you a while ago and you didn't even budge an inch." He said, confusion evident in his face.

I shrugged and said: "It's my specialty." I replied coolly.

The rest of the evening went on like that and when the clock struck eleven, we decided to call it a night.

Draco was out of the room before anyone else was headed for the door.

I followed him out and ran after him, calling his name, but he did not turn.

I decided to give up on chasing him and walked back to the common room.

When I entered, he wasn't there.

My brain made a mental note, wondering where he might be.

Finally, I could not take the stress anymore and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

**(A/N: Tell me what you think and review because I lose the energy to write if nobody does. I'll try to update faster and I promise that they'll be together soon.)**


	12. Chapter 12 Hogsmeade Weekend

A New Found Love

Chapter 12 Hogsmeade Weekend

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I only own Ashley and perhaps the plot._

**(A/N: Pretend Bella's party was August the thirteenth and not September. Sorry for the late update and I'll try to update much sooner.)**

**

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV**_

I was woken by the sunlight which broke through the curtains and hit my sleepy eyes.

Slowly, I tried to sit up but led down again because vertigo had hit me.

I clutched my head and groaned, propping myself up on one elbow.

The clothes I wore yesterday were the same ones that I am still wearing.

I guess I did not have the energy to change my outfit last night.

Turning my head around, I looked at the clock on my small bedside table and saw that it was still too early to go to breakfast.

The headboard acted as my support as I stood up stretched a little because of the stiffness.

Grabbing a white bathrobe and a towel, I marched to the bathroom and took a shower.

The warm water helped me get rid of the stiffness of my muscles and it also made me relax a little.

Realizing that today was a Saturday and I need not wear the compulsory Hogwarts uniform, I carefully stepped out of the shower, just to make sure I do not slip on the wet floor.

I wrapped myself in the bathrobe and went back to my room, in the process catching a glimpse of Draco's room and briefly thought of his whereabouts.

I opened the doors of my closet and looked around, trying to find the perfect outfit for a slightly frosty day like this.

It was still almost mid-September and the weather outside was already slightly cold, especially at night.

Deciding that wearing thin clothes would not be the best choice, I chose one of the dresses my mother shopped for me in Diagon Alley.

It was a black turtleneck dress that stopped just above my ankle, with short sleeves that covered almost half of my upper arm.

I threw in a pair of equally black elbow-length gloves and black ankle-high boots with three-inch heels.

I snatched the jewelry box that was a family heirloom from a secret drawer in my trunk and took a simple golden necklace and bracelet with the family crest on it.

I decided to turn my hair into a brownish-black color with a tint of blonde in it.

I closed my eyes and saw the result right in front of my eyes, giving myself a self-satisfactory smile.

Grabbing a dark green travelling robe and my permit to go to Hogsmeade, I walked to the Great Hall while humming a song I once heard from the radio.

I quite believe that the title was "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" by Celestina Warbeck.

Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur always told me that they used to dance to it when they were young.

I, of course, found it a little bit too romantic for my own taste but hummed it nonetheless.

I drowned into my own thoughts as I walked alone along the corridors.

I missed the days where Draco used to walk with me to breakfast and after that, to class.

But I couldn't let that get in the way of my moving on, right?

The answer is no, I could not.

But I just couldn't get myself to forget the boy who, even for a short time, brought me some peace of mind and taught me to fall in love all over again.

These thoughts clouded my mind for the rest of the walk until I reached the huge double doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

I paused for a second before pushing the door open and walking inside the Hall.

When I walked in, almost every head in the Great Hall turned in my direction, some with their mouths hanging open.

This was the down side of being super famous that everyone in your world knows of your name and life story—you can never have enough privacy.

You cannot shop or go to a place without some person staring at you like a maniac.

I thought that after all these years that they will get over it, especially here in Hogwarts because they see me every day and we practically live together.

Merlin, was I wrong.

I walked quickly and as quietly as I could to my House table with my head down.

"Why are they all staring at me?" I mumbled to my friends.

"You seriously have—" Fred started.

"No idea, do you?" George finished.

They both arched their eyebrows at me, wagging them like villains.

"Not really." I replied honestly, wringing my hands under the table.

"Look at yourself." They told me in perfect unison.

"Why, is there something wrong with me?" I asked them.

"Well, you obviously—" Fred started.

"Don't see yourself—" George continued.

"Clearly!" they finished at the same time.

I just stared at them like they have gone crazy and lost their minds.

They rolled their eyes at me and snorted, saying to each other, "She's hopeless."

"What do you mean I'm hopeless?" I asked them, my voice shooting an octave.

"Well, Bella, look at you. You look very beautiful. Heartbreakingly beautiful right now, might I add." Ginny answered.

I furrowed my eyebrows but said nothing to my favorite cousin.

Except for Ron, that is, but he can be so insensitive sometimes.

I ate my breakfast in silence while the rest of them chatted and bantered loudly.

Until, Hermione nudged me and asked: "Hey, Bella, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks later?"

"Sure, I haven't been there in a while now." I told her.

After breakfast, all of us went out of the Great Hall and walked to entrance where Filch will be checking our names.

* * *

I looked up from my thoughts when I saw flashes of white blurs pass my peripheral vision.

Suddenly, the entire Cullen clan were present and lining up behind me.

I cursed in my mind about how unlucky this day was.

First, people stare at you then second, you ex-boyfriend's family is always near you.

"_Perfect." _I thought. _"Just what I need."_

I just frowned and tried to ignore their presence by tapping my foot impatiently, looking straight ahead and waiting for my turn.

Unfortunately, dear Alice would not let me do just that, and she proved it by tapping my shoulder lightly.

I let out an exasperated sigh and slowly turned around.

"Yes?" I asked as coldly as I could manage.

Alice seemed to cower a little and took a step back, but regained her composure.

"Oh, I was just going to ask what this Hogsmeade place is." She said in a soft voice, which sounded like a lot of music to me.

"I thought you were a Pureblood, couldn't you answer that for yourself?" I replied, irritated.

"I wasn't raised like one, so I don't know. My family placed me in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries when I was young because of my visions, they thought I was insane." She told me.

I felt a surge of pity for the person who was once my best friend and sister, but it quickly vanished when I remembered what they did to me.

"Well, that's none of my business, is it?" I snapped at her.

I think I heard a growl from the back and realized that it must be Jasper who made the noise.

I nearly expected him to attack, but it was Rosalie who confronted me.

"What is your problem? My sister wasn't doing anything to you. Why do you hate us so much that you couldn't even speak to us nicely?" she asked angrily.

"Someday, Rosalie Hale, you will be able to answer that question yourselves—or maybe not." I told her with a huge smirk that clearly pissed her off.

If looks could kill, I would probably be dead right now.

She growled at me and bared her teeth, trying to scare me, probably.

"You know what, Blondie? I don't care if you go growling and baring your teeth at me all day because I have faced a whole lot more than a coven of vampires and you simply have no idea what I have gone through and how many loved ones I lost, because if you have, you would probably be hiding under a rock for the rest of your pathetic existence." I spat at her.

I left her there—speechless, and walked to Filch and handed him my permission slip.

* * *

The trip to Hogsmeade was short—for me anyway.

Flashbacks of what happened in Forks keep replaying in my head and it's eating me up like a parasite.

My mind was still boggled with the confrontation with Rosalie that the train almost went off with me still in it.

It is good thing that Hermione dragged me out of the train before it's too late.

"What's the matter with you? You're not paying attention to your surroundings like before." Hermione scolded me.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a small fight with a vampire, that's all." I told her absent mindedly.

"You fought with a vampire?" she shrieked at me.

"Not really. Just the usual tongue lashing." I replied honestly.

"Bella, why do you not like the Cullens? You didn't used to judge people at first sight." She asked me worriedly.

I knew I could not lie to Hermione, and she is not one to act irrationally so I decided I could tell her.

"I will tell you about it later, 'Mione. But not here." I told her, looking around for any signs that somebody overheard.

She answered me by squeezing my hand gently, leading me to where the others were.

* * *

We went to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes first, the newly opened branch here at Hogsmeade village.

The store was almost identical to the one back in Diagon Alley, only this one was a bit bigger.

Fred and George said I could have anything I want.

I would have gotten some of everything, if I wasn't the Head Girl, that is.

Ron chided me by saying: "Come on, Bells, what's life without a little fun, right?"

"Seriously, Ron, grow up! She's Head Girl, and she can't just go breaking off rules like before." Hermione scolded him like a mother.

I smiled to myself at those two, because they're the only ones who doesn't realize their feelings for each other.

Hermione, maybe, but Ron is still totally clueless.

All of us went to Three Broomsticks next, with the exception of Fred and George, telling us that they want to run the business themselves this one time.

Ginny went off to meet with her other friends while Ron went to order for the three of us.

"So, what is it? Why do you hate the Cullens so much?" Hermione asked, clearly not forgetting our earlier conversation.

"Well, 'Mione. You see, when I went into hiding, I met them in the Muggle school I went to. My—" I said, but was cut off by my best friend.

"You didn't like them when you met?" she concluded, arching an eyebrow at me.

"No, no. Let me finish first. Could you please not come to conclusions first and stop cutting me off?" I asked.

She nodded and grinned sheepishly at me, like she committed a big crime just for interrupting me.

"My blood, supposedly, sings to one of them—Edward." I looked at her and she looked like she has a million questions, but managed to stop herself.

"He went away for two weeks and after that came back and introduced himself to me. Then, I faked guess his secret, because he didn't know I was a witch and I had no plans of telling him." I continued calmly.

"After I supposedly guessed right, we fell in love with each other. His sister, Alice, planned my 'birthday' and unfortunately, I got myself a paper cut." I said, making air quotes on the word 'birthday' because it wasn't really my real birthdate then breathing deeply for the next line.

"He left me in the forest after a week saying he did not love me anymore but I knew he was lying because I used Legilimency on him." I told her angrily.

My pain and anger took its toll and I accidentally made it snow on our table.

Before Hermione could comment, I heard growl somewhere behind me and a white blur came charging at me, nearly knocking me off of my seat.

"You deceived us! I had my suspicions but I never imagined that you would lie to us." Rosalie growled, grabbing the tops of my arms painfully.

I kept a straight face and glared at her, thinking of a spell and she was suddenly on the floor in front of me.

"So what if I lied? I am not the only one who did, am I?" I told her coldly.

"Yes, we lied. But that was because we didn't know you were a witch and we thought that it wasn't safe for you to be around us!" she hissed, getting up from the floor.

"If your brother really loved me, he wouldn't have left." I replied with so much anger in my voice.

"He needs to know. Edwards needs to know. The entire family needs to know." Rosalie said, more to herself than to me.

She ran at vampire speed out of the door and went off, probably to find the others.

Hermione just looked at me sympathetically and rubbed my back.

I hunched my shoulders in defeat, knowing the Cullens are probably being informed of my identity right at this moment.

What am I going to do now?

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update. I went to a resort for the weekend with no laptop or any kind of internet connection anywhere. Review—they keep me writing.)**


	13. Chapter 13 The Truth

A New Found Love

Chapter 13 The Truth

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I only own Ashley and maybe the plot._

_

* * *

_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"_How could we be so stupid as to not recognize her immediately?" _I thought to myself as I ran to fetch the family.

I saw all of them in a shop—Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, everybody probably dragged there by Alice.

I pushed open the door and ran at vampire speed towards their direction.

"Is there something wrong, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, worried.

Before I could answer, Emmett asked: "Rose, baby, are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine. But there's something you need to know, especially you, Edward." I told them.

"What is it? I didn't see anything." Alice said, rubbing her temples while still holding a black cloak.

"It's Bella. She's here." I told them in one breath.

Edward—who probably read my thoughts already—stood up quickly, surprise etched into his face.

"She's Bella?" he asked me, happiness evident in his expression.

I have never seen him that happy since the day before that disastrous birthday party.

I nodded and quickly explained to the others what I overheard in the Three Broomsticks a while ago.

Everybody seemed very happy and Alice kept bouncing up and down while saying: "We need to go to her and apologize!" she squealed.

All of us nodded and raced outside, all clothes and shopping forgotten.

Finally, our family will be complete once again.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"_Oh no, Rosalie will go and find them to tell them the truth. What am I going to do now?" _I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

Vampires could not see through Invisibility Cloaks right?

Maybe they will be able to smell me but it will take some time before they find me.

Muttering a quick excuse to Ron and Hermione, saying that I still need to do something back in the castle, I snatched my purse and took my Invisibility Cloak.

Since the War, I always brought my Invisibility Cloak with me wherever I go.

I swiftly put it on and walked out of the door, almost running to the road that leads back to the school.

Unfortunately, it was snowing lightly and I left footprints on the ground.

A white blur passed by my left side which distracted me, causing me to collide with a cold stone wall.

The cloak fell over my shoulders and that stone wall was no other than Edward Cullen.

"Are you really stupid or what? Don't you know that this is a road and a lot of people walk here?"

"Or is it one of your habits to make people fall hard on the ground?" I shouted at him, my temper getting the best of me.

I stood up from the ground and saw the rest of the Cullens standing behind me, looking like they just reached heaven.

"Are all you people insane or what? Because if you are, I will cart you off to St. Mungo's myself." I snapped at them.

"Bella." Esme said, enveloping me in a motherly hug.

My body went rigid and stiffened from her embrace, which reminded me a lot of what they did to me.

After all that happened, they still actually have the nerve to touch and speak to me as if nothing ever happened.

I pushed her away roughly with the help of a little magic and crossed my arms sternly.

Esme looked hurt and Carlisle went forward to wrap her arms around her, comforting her.

That sent me a step backwards and I remembered that Edward was still behind me so I turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly, my eyes turning a brilliant shade of red.

My eyes just turn red when I am extremely angry, like right now.

He seemed to flinch under my glare but regained composure in just a fraction of a second.

"Is that you, Bella?" he asked softly.

"Didn't I say that my name was Bellatrix? Bella—for short?" I asked, buying myself some time,.

"No, I mean, are you the same Bella we met back in Forks?" he asked, with hope in his dark eyes.

They were deep and beautiful, yes, but they held no interest for me anymore.

"What if I say I am, Edward? What will you do?" I asked arrogantly, with sheer hatred seeping through my veins.

As quick as lightning, he embraced me lovingly and smelled my hair, kissing the top of my head lightly.

That angered me, not that I wasn't already, and thought of a nonverbal spell—a Stinging Hex.

The spell served its purpose because he quickly withdrew, his eyes filled with pain.

"Look, Bella, I am sorry. I only left you in Forks because—" he was cut off by me.

I didn't have time for any of his apologies because whatever he did, nothing will change and that's final.

"You only wanted me to be safe." I continued for him, with as much anger and hatred in my voice that I could muster.

He nodded and still managed to look ashamed in front of me.

"Could you still forgive me? If you do, I promise to spend the rest of my existence making it up to you." He said hopefully, his eyes holding a twinkle of light in them.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked in a softer tone, arching my eyebrow.

He nodded and clenched his fists on his sides, his jaw set, ready to take whatever happens next.

"Well, first, do not promise me anything. Second, do not act as if you are the only one who made a mistake. You love to blame yourself too much. Third, it is far too late and we cannot change anything now." I answered him, my decision final.

"What? Bella how could you do this? After everything that happened between you and Edward, how could you let one mistake shatter all of that? I treated you like a sister and you treated me the same way!" Alice exclaimed from behind me.

"Alice, I did treat you like sister. You were practically my family back in Forks. There wasn't just one mistake in this, Alice, there were countless. I have a life here and I am an entirely different person from the Bella you have known. It would never work out no matter what we do." I told her, sparing her a glance over my shoulder.

"Please, Bella, just give me another chance." Edward pleaded, looking ready to get down on his knees if he had to.

"No, Edward. You turned my heart into stone. I used to be cheerful, bubbly and a rule-breaker. Now, if I let this go on and lived in my past, I might never be able to move on. It's over, Edward, and this was what you wanted." I told him, my decision unwavering and my eyes turning back to their original color.

I felt pity towards the man who was my first love—he looked so broken.

I vaguely remembered those nights when I used to curl up into a ball after I woke up because of a nightmare.

My lips curled into a small smile and I changed into Isabella Marie Swan for probably the last time.

"Someday, you will get over this, Edward Cullen. You will be able to find somebody who is really destined for you, and that person is clearly not me. You have the best of both worlds—the wizarding and Muggle—take advantage of it. I am sure you will find a mate, especially since you are both wizard and vampire." I told him from the ghost of the love that I used to feel for him.

I gave the Cullens one last look before I changed back to my usual self and stepped past Edward towards the path to Hogwarts.

I shed a single tear for all the memories of the past and what could have been.

I wiped the tear away and knew that I was prepared to move on and face whatever comes my way.

Today was a new day and a fresh start.

* * *

**(A/N: Review and thank you to all who did. Not-so-nice reviews are accepted but don't be too harsh. This story is dedicated to a certain someone and to all my readers.)**


	14. Chapter 14 Meeting

A New Found Love

Chapter 14 Meeting

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I only own Ashley and the plot._

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update and thanks to my fiftieth reviewer—**_**yaysarahj**_**. I never thought I would have so many reviews in such a short time. This chapter is dedicated to ninjavamp. Thank you for the suggestion. Enjoy!)**

**

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV**_

I just finished talking with the Cullens not an hour ago and it felt good, really good.

It is like a giant burden has been lifted off my shoulders and I can finally breath freely.

I do not feel angry or anything when I think about them now, maybe I just really needed the closure from Edward.

Walking towards our common room, I still felt a twinge of sadness caused by the absence of the person who patched me up and loved me for nothing in return.

When I reached the door, I saw a piece of parchment pinned on the wood—a note.

The note was addressed to me, with the use of my nickname—Bella.

Maybe it was a note from one of my friends, I figured, so I took it carefully so as not to rip it.

Half of me was hoping that it was from Draco but I knew this was not his handwriting.

His writing was elegant and neat, not untidy and scrawled.

I unfolded the note and read:

* * *

Bella,

I do not know the password to your room so I just left a note. We will have a meeting with the other Prefects later. Professor McGonagall said we need to arrange an activity for next week. The Head Boy and other Prefects were sent owls courtesy of me so you don't need to worry about it. See you later at nine o' clock at the Conference Room.

Anthony

* * *

The note was from Anthony Goldstein—the Hufflepuff prefect.

He was a nice guy and very respectful, somewhat like Neville.

There were still a few hours before the meeting so I decided to go to my room and sleep.

This time, there were no nightmares or painful thoughts in my sleep.

I finally had some peace.

* * *

_**Draco's POV**_

_**An hour earlier…**_

I was walking along Hogsmeade when I saw footprints across the street with no one visible making them.

The set of footprints were leading to the road back to Hogwarts.

The only person I knew who has an Invisibility Cloak was the center of my thoughts—Bella Black.

I vaguely wondered why she was going back to the castle especially with an Invisibility Cloak on.

Against my better judgment, I decided to follow her stealthily, falling just a little behind her, hidden behind the trees.

Edward Cullen—as far as I can remember, that was his name—ran at vampire speed in front of her.

She ran straight into him, clearly not noticing his presence.

The other Cullens were behind her and I wondered what they would want with her.

I cast a Silencing Charm around me so that they would not know of my hiding place.

I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation and each word I heard made me angrier.

At one point, Bella's appearance changed and she turned into a simple-looking girl who has not half of her beauty.

Still, I did not make any noise and absorbed all of their words, not believing any of it.

Bella already left in her original form back to the castle, but I was still frozen in my place.

The rest of the Cullens cleared away and I held on to the tree near me for support.

That guy was Bella's ex-boyfriend who dumped her I a forest in the town where she hid because her life was in danger from the Death Eaters.

Everything I heard, I could not believe.

The only one who could make me believe this crap is the girl I loved—Bella.

I slowly walked to the castle and tried to process everything that I have heard.

Should I be angry with her for keeping this from me or should I comfort her?

"_But, the Weasleys were like her brothers and if they knew that Edward Cullen was her ex-boyfriend, they would have confronted him right away." _I thought subconsciously.

I heard an owl hoot from above me and when I looked up, a large, black owl came swooping down at me.

The owl landed on my shoulder and dropped a letter in my hand.

It was a note from the Hufflepuff male prefect, something about a meeting later.

I reached the common room and decided to talk to Bella after all these days, but found her sleeping.

She looked angelic, even in her sleep.

Her face looks lighter and care-free, like she finally set a heart-ache free.

I liked it how her ebony curls surrounded her face like a halo, and how her chest rises and falls when she breaths.

I moved to the side of her bed and sat on the floor, content on seeing her like this.

It seems like I just forgot about the rest of the world when I am with her.

As lightly as I could, I stroked her hair, which felt very silky against my hand.

My hand went to her cheek next, which was a mixture cream and roses.

She smiled in her sleep and said my name, so I thought she was going to wake up, but she just wriggled and curled up into a ball.

"_Maybe she is cold." _I thought to myself, grabbing her blanket and tucking her in.

I continued to stare at her for a few minutes until I saw the time and saw that I just had a little over two hours before dinner.

I did not want to leave her there but figured she will be waking soon.

I went out of her room and took a quick shower, enjoying the warmth of the water on my cold skin.

"_About the things I heard earlier, I would just have to talk to her later, maybe after the meeting." _I thought to myself.

I dressed in a black turtleneck sweater and matching black pants, before going down for a walk.

I had no exact destination in mind, merely enjoying the thoughts of her sleeping form in my mind.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I do not know if it was just my imagination or if I can really smell Draco on my blanket.

Passing it off as thinking too much about him, I stood up from my bed and looked at my clock.

It was seven o' clock, and it was time to eat dinner.

I straightened my clothes and fixed my hair, combing through it slowly.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, staring face to face with myself.

When I was satisfied with my hair, I took my shoes from under the bed and wore it, thinking about happy thoughts.

At dinner, I looked around and saw that all the Cullens were absent from the Great Hall.

True, there were only a few people present because it was still early but they are always here at an early time.

My friends and cousins still were not here so I was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table.

After a few minutes of waiting, they finally arrived and Ron looked furious.

When he saw me, he stomped furiously towards me and said:

"Why didn't you tell me? I am your cousin and best friend, for Merlin's sake! You were hurt and you didn't tell me anything." He said through gritted teeth, his face as red as his hair with anger.

The rest of the family looked angry as well, except Ginny and Hermione.

I looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to cause you guys any problems." I told them quietly.

"You could have told us, Bells, we swear we will tear them to pieces and set fire to them until they become ashes." Fred and George said in unison.

I shook my head slowly, looking up to them.

"There is no need for that. It is over, I ended it all up with him a while ago." I whispered, still loud enough for them to hear.

"Fine." Ron, Fred and George replied together.

I was quite surprised that they did not push it any further, I just hoped they were not planning anything towards the Cullens.

Hermione looked apologetic and I gave her a smile for her to know that I have forgiven her.

After dinner, I looked at my golden wrist watch and saw that I still had thirty minutes to go to the Conference Room.

"Ron, 'Mione, it is almost time for the meeting. Want to come with me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at them.

"Yeah, we're finished eating anyway." Hermione answered for herself and Ron.

We walked to the Conference Room in silence until Ron decided to break it.

"How much did Cullen hurt you?" he asked, although I had the feeling he already knew the answer.

"Just as much as when the person you love leaves you." I replied simply.

"Well, that is…a lot." He replied.

When, we reached the Conference Room, most of the Prefects were already there, including Draco.

The only ones who were not here yet were the Slytherin Prefects.

Merlin, they always want to make an entrance.

I settled myself on a chair in a corner where I could observe Draco without him noticing anything.

He seemed troubled about something.

His lips were set in a deep frown and there was a crease in between his eyebrows.

It saddened me a little that I wasn't there beside him to comfort him and that he doesn't know that I loved him.

Finally, after almost half an hour of waiting, Pansy Parkinson and Draco's replacement as prefect and his best friend—Blaise Zabini arrived.

Pansy looked the same as ever with the same pug-like nose and short hair.

She ran straight to Draco and sat on his lap like some prostitute I saw at Seattle back in the Muggle world.

I seriously had no idea why none of the other Prefects told her off with her public display of affection.

Sure, they look very disgusted, except maybe Blaise who showed no emotion.

Ron and Hermione approached me and settled themselves on either side of me.

"Aren't you going to stop that? She looks like she is ready to take of her shirt at any moment." Ron hissed in my ear.

"Are they always like that?" I asked, hiding the jealousy in my voice.

"Yeah, they do that all the time." He answered, disgusted.

"Then why doesn't anybody of you try and stop them?" I asked accusingly.

"Well, we all tried to, but ever since the others knew Draco was a Death Eater they stopped complaining." He replied.

"Cowards." I said under my breath.

"Miss Parkinson, I believe we have enough chairs for everyone to sit at and more." I told her coolly.

"What is your problem, Black? You think you are so big just because you are famous and everybody knows your name." she spat, glaring at me.

"You said that, not I. I was merely pointing out the fact that there are a lot of chairs and that you have the liberty to choose which chair you wish to sit at." I replied, with a smirk worthy of being a Slytherin.

If my mother had seen this, she would be very proud of me.

"I want to sit here, and I cannot see any problem with that." She replied.

"As far as I know, laps are not considered chairs, don't you think?" I said, looking around at the other Prefects.

She glared at me but pulled another chair nonetheless.

"Okay, you all know why we are all here?" I asked all of them, raising my eyebrows.

They all nodded in agreement and most of them smiled at me.

"Good. Let's have at least three, shall we? Now, any suggestions?" I asked, placing both my hands on my lap.

I was hoping that they had good ones, because I did not have the time to think about this.

Anthony raised his hand shyly and I called him.

"Um, maybe we could have a Chess Competition?" he suggested quietly.

Chess, one of the things I was not gifted at, unfortunately.

I smiled encouragingly at him and conjured a black board, writing down his suggestion.

"Anything else?" I asked hopefully, looking at all of them.

The female Ravenclaw prefect, whose name I could not remember, raised her hand this time.

"Yes?" I encouraged.

"How about we have a contest like the Triwizard Tournament? Only this time, the challenges are all mental and not physical so nobody will get hurt." She said confidently.

My lips turned into a thin line as I pondered this.

The last time in the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric died because of it and any reminder of that haunts me to no end.

Even though I did not like that suggestion too much, I still wrote it down.

"Does anybody still have any suggestion?" I asked, my voice a little tight from the stress.

Surprisingly, Ron raised his hand.

Surprising, because he was not one to participate in a discussion.

I gestured for him to go on and for the first time since I came back, he had a confident expression on.

Determined, almost.

"How about we have a Prank Week? It is a good thing to remember here in school after everything that happened here. We will have a whole week of pranks played with each other." He said.

I smiled a little and knew what he meant about 'everything that happened'.

I instantly knew he was talking about the time of War.

I wrote it down and considered it the last suggestion of the day.

Turning around, I asked the rest who wanted the first suggestion.

Only the two Hufflepuff prefects raised their hands.

The second suggestion had three voters and the third had five.

"Well, it is pretty clear that Ron's suggestion has the highest number of votes. We will have a Prank Week next week. We might as well include Peeves in this one." I said with a smile.

Pansy looked disgusted while the others shared identical smiles.

"Okay, that is all for today. You can go now." I added and bid all of them goodnight.

I watched them all go until only Draco and I were left in the room.

He did not make any movement or sign that he was going to go out soon.

I thought he wasn't going to talk to me so I stood up slowly and headed for the door.

"Is that why you were so broken last time?" he asked from behind me.

My hand froze on the door handle, not believing what I just heard.

Did he know?

How much did he know about my connection with the Cullens?

Uh oh.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still not sure if he knew anything at all.

"You know what I am talking about. Is Edward Cullen your ex-boyfriend?" he asked, his voice tight.

"H-How did you know?" I asked, disbelief showing on my face.

"I heard you talk to them on the path from Hogsmeade." He said, standing up from his seat.

Turning around, I merely nodded and looked down, ashamed that I have kept that one from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, a bit accusingly.

"I-I just did not want to cause anybody problems." I stuttered, somewhat hurt with his tone.

"I thought you trusted me? You will not cause anybody problems by telling them about your feelings, you know." He said angrily.

I hated it that he was angry at me and tears started to form in my eyes.

"Of course, I do. But I wasn't ready to tell anybody about it yet. My mother knew about it first, when school started. The rest of them just learned about it an hour ago." I replied, my knees shaking because of the sobs that rose to my throat.

"You could have told me!" he very nearly shouted at me.

"I-I know! I know! I should have told you back then. I was just worried about how you would react. I was scared that you would leave me just like what he did to me. I didn't tell you because I love you and was afraid that I would lose you." I sobbed, my back sliding down the wall.

I was just a lump on the floor and it was getting cold but I didn't care.

All that mattered to me now was Draco and nothing else.

He looked frozen in his spot, like he had been electrocuted.

Then he whispered: "You—love me?" he said it like he could not believe what he had just heard.

"Yes." I answered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

He kneeled down beside me and took my hand, squeezing it.

I looked into his eyes and saw that they were full of love, but there was something else in there.

Insecurity and doubt.

After I said that I loved him out loud, Merlin, he still doubted it!

"Did you mean it?" he asked again, his voice filled with awe.

I did not answer but leaned forward and placed my hands on both sides of his face.

"Now, look. I don't know with you but I know what I want. What I want is you. When you sort of left me for a while that was for you, not for me. I will only say this once now so listen well. I love you, Draco Malfoy, and whatever you do nothing will change that so get that through your thick damn skull!" I said exasperatedly.

That was all it took for him to absorb it and he crush his lips against mine.

This one was full of passion and love, and it was slow and building.

After all these years, I finally got my happiness.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you to all my readers and to those who reviewed. Promise I will update as soon as I can. Review—it will surely make me write faster.)**


	15. Chapter 15 Prank Week

A New Found Love

Chapter 15 Prank Week

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I only own Ashley and maybe the plot._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N: I know, I know, I have not updated in a while now. I just recently suffered from loads of torturous homework. Plus, I have school to think about so please be patient. Studying three languages all at once is not easy you know. Enjoy—I exerted effort in this story just for you, my dear readers.)**

**

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV**_

We kept on kissing for I do not know how long, just that my heart is pounding furiously in my chest and that I must be in Heaven.

Draco just pulled away when we really needed to catch our breath.

That gesture of his made me frown, for I still wanted to kiss him.

Kiss him senseless until both of us have swollen lips and our heads dizzy from the lack of air.

That is what I wanted to do every day of my life.

He kissed the top of my head and placed one chaste kiss on my swollen lips.

"So, does this mean we are together now?" he asked, although the answer is evident in his stormy gray eyes.

"What do you think?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Hmm, probably yes. I knew you could not resist the Malfoy charm for long." He added, teasingly.

"Hey, you doubt my self control? For your information, Mister Malfoy, I actually resisted you for seven long years." I retorted, pushing at his chest lightly, but he would not budge.

"Not a chance." He said, capturing both of my wrists in one hand and leaned closer.

"I do not quite believe that." I said, staring him straight to the eye.

"Oh, really?" he asked seductively, trying to break my resolution on keeping my head.

Lifting my head higher, I replied proudly and confidently: "Of course. I am obviously more powerful and knowledgeable in magic than you are."

"I have studied and experienced magic beyond your wildest dreams."

"I have endured the pain of being under the Cruciatus Curse and have resisted the mind controlling properties of the Imperius Curse."

"Most importantly, I had lived twice after being struck by the Avada Kedavra."

"You know, if you wear that air of arrogance every day, I will fall more and more in love with you." He said adoringly.

"Maybe I should be more arrogant then. Very Slytherin-ish" I replied, stringing along with him.

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

"Are all the decorations ready?" I almost shouted to them in excitement.

The day has arrived for the Prank Week to start and soon it will be official in just a couple more hours.

Everybody is excited.

The entire student body has pranks under their sleeves, ranging from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products to Zonko's.

Almost the whole castle, except the dungeons, has been decorated with floating lanterns, balloons, and other party paraphernalia.

I think Fred and George have invented new products once again not only for Prank Week, but they are also out to prove that they have the best stuff when it comes down to pranks.

The countdown will start in the Great Hall at six o' clock in the evening.

It is already four-thirty so most of the people are changing form their school robes to more comfortable ones.

* * *

_**A little over an hour later…**_

"Bella!" my friends called to me, waving their hands like crazy.

I smiled hugely, for amongst my throng of friends stood the person whom I love and loves me back, no matter our differences and past mistakes in our lives.

He is the only one not crazy enough to wave his hands like the others—he kept them in his robe pockets.

Although Draco still could not befriend my colleagues the same as I do, at least he tries.

Plus, I have to admit that I am very proud of him for his efforts and good deeds to my friends.

He is currently doing a pretty good job at it, but mostly with the ladies.

The boys—not so much.

Well, I could not blame them, could I?

We are dealing with a Slytherin here, and Slytherins and Gryffindors have been natural enemies since even when the four founders were still alive.

I was pulled out from my deep thoughts when somebody cleared their throat, Professor McGonagall.

The owl on the podium spread its enormous wings, a sign that the Head Master or Mistress is about to announce something.

McGonagall looked around for a few seconds, before saying: "My dear students, our Heads and Prefects have thought about an event, to help relieve ourselves of the pain and bad memories that attending Hogwarts may bring to us, especially since the Second Wizarding War."

"I know there were so many innocent lives lost, some may have been our relatives or friends. So, going back to a lighter and happier note, I am glad to announce the start of the countdown for our very own Prank Week."

Her last statement earned a very thunderous applause and raucous shouting from the students.

There is a giant hourglass, possibly made by the use of magic, on one corner of the room.

When all the sand leaves the top half of the hourglass, it means that Prank Week has started.

* * *

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…, four…, three…, two…, one…, ZERO!" the students all counted together.

Some crackers exploded and the entire Hall is filled with confetti, party hats, fake wands, and many more.

I heard somebody growl from around me, so I looked around to see where the noise came from.

There, at the far corner of the room, Rosalie Hale's usually glorious blonde hair has been turned to a nasty shade of green.

Merlin, did she look murderous.

All around me, people's faces and other body parts looked deformed and grotesque, or have been tampered with.

Some had boils, warts, extra arms and legs, animal voices and some too gross to mention.

I felt someone pull the hem of my dress, pulling me downward.

I almost fell and yelped in surprise, and saw who pulled my skirt.

It was none other than Draco, of course.

"Really, did you need to pull my skirt at this kind of arrangement?" I asked, irritated.

"Ugh, you're brain is so full of malicious thoughts. I pulled you because a boy threw a balloon that would have made your hair turn into needles or something." He replied defensively.

The evidence is right there beside me.

Neville Longbottom's short brown hair has been changed into porcupine needles, and with every move, he just pricks himself even more.

"Ah, well, thanks." I told him, still looking engrossed with the sight of Neville's hair.

My word of gratitude may have sounded like nonchalance, but I am eternally grateful to Draco for saving my hair from that monstrous outcome.

"That's all I get for saving you from a bad hair day?" he asked, feinting hurt.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I leaned in to kiss his cheek when, at the last second, he turned his head quickly in my direction, causing our lips to meet each other.

It was quick but passionate, and it made my heart nearly jump out of my chest.

"That was cheating. I was going to kiss you just on your cheek but you turned your head, it's unfair." I scolded him, placing one hand on my hip and the other one pointing my index finger at him.

"Sorry, Ma'am." He said, though not sounding or looking truly sorry at all.

I was about to say something to retort to his words, but is interrupted by the sight that I saw from my peripheral vision.

This sight made me turn my head fully in the other direction.

Standing near the door, looking all broken, angry, and betrayed, is Edward Cullen.

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update. I know I suck, but I needed to study my Chinese subject and Mathematics. Even Science is starting to become quite a problem in my school life. Please understand, I am graduating in a few months and next school year I will be a high school student already. I will just update when I have time, but I cannot promise you anything. Review—they inspire me to keep updating this story.)**


	16. Chapter 16 Edward

A New Found Love

Chapter 16 Edward

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter._

_

* * *

_

_**Third Person POV**_

In a dark corner, a handsome and brooding vampire stood with his hands clenched at his sides.

His marble face is distorted with fury, betrayal and pain.

Nothing, not even the peals of laughter coming from all sides, seemed to take any effect on him.

In the meanwhile, the objects of his displeasure seemed to notice his behavior and looked shocked by his presence.

The couple has no idea what just hit them.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

When I entered the Great Hall for my adoptive mother-Esme's-sake, what I saw made me furious.

My angel, my Bella, is on the floor, kissing that vile Draco Malfoy.

She is kissing a Death Eater, an evil creature who has neither conscience nor mercy.

She is kissing that killer.

"_What difference does it make?" _a voice whispered in my mind.

"_You killed many people, too. Innocent and cruel people alike, you fed on their blood for years, Edward."_

_"You even left Carlisle for some time for your raging blood lust."_

"_You are no different than that man that Bella is kissing right now." _It continued.

_Stop! Stop it right now. _I thought wildly, fearful that I might have gone insane.

It was not normal to hear voices in your head, even if you are a vampire who can read minds.

"_Why, can't you accept the truth, Edward? You are a monster, too. Maybe it does not show most of the time, but it is there lying inside you, deep inside your very core." _It said in a dark voice.

_No, that is not true! You are lying to me, I know you are, so stop talking to me! _I shouted frantically in my mind.

"_It is your choice, Edward. She could be with you, you know. She should be yours." _Then, the voice faded just like that, with no trace of whatever happened a few minutes.

Everything that happened before that encounter came back to me with a vengeance.

I whipped my head around and saw that both of them were gasping for breath from the kiss.

Instinctively, Bella turned her head around, clearly feeling somebody watching her.

Her eyes caught mine and she looked shocked, to say the least, and petrified at maximum.

Her eyes looked like they would pop out of her head any minute and her angular jaw is going to fall on the floor if she does not close it soon.

I am downright furious with her.

How could she do that to me, after everything I have done for her?

I killed James so that she could be safe, I left her so that she could live a normal, happy human life.

What it boils down to is—she is not human after all.

Maybe only partially, but you get the point.

The white hot fury coursed through my veins and it is like a vise wrapped around my long dead heart.

There is only one thing that I am sure about now.

I need to get Bella back to me.

I will get her back—no matter the consequences.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

What I saw in Edward's face made me shiver involuntarily, for it is an expression I am sure even the bravest of the brave would hide and run from.

I have never been easily scared by anything, not even Death Eaters.

There were only three things in life that I ever feared—Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, and being alone.

I know, I should never have been scared of Professor Dumbledore because he was good, but when I saw him fight at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, that made me really scared of him.

I never saw that side of Dumbledore ever again after that one encounter and never wished to.

Too bad my wish came true, I would have rather see him like that a million times than lose him.

What they say is indeed true—be careful what you wish for.

As for Voldemort, well, it is not that surprising that I am scared, right?

He killed not only my father, but thousands of innocent wizards either they be Muggleborn, Half-blood or Pureblood.

Being alone—that is actually my greatest fear.

I have felt it once before, when I went to the forest to end everything that Voldemort started.

Going back to the present, those black eyes that were staring at me earlier is gone.

I looked frantically around for Edward and saw no trace that he had even been there.

But I know that I am not hallucinating or anything, it was too real to be just a figment of my imagination.

I had to find him.

Do not ask me why, I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Something bad is going to happen and I can feel it.

But until I know what it is, I cannot find a way to stop it, and it scares me.

It scares me a lot.

* * *

**(A/N: Review! I might not update for about a week because I still have school. Sorry, really. I love you, my readers! :D)**


	17. Chapter 17 Fury and Unexpected Surprises

A New Found Love

Chapter 17 Fury and Unexpected Surprises

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own weird dreams._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while it sucks, but my internet connection has a problem and I had to report it to our service provider. Still, this is for all of you who faithfully followed this story. I am sorry to say that this is nearing to an end.)**

**

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV**_

_**A few days after…**_

Prank Week is over but almost everybody still hasn't gotten over it.

I woke up due to a loud scratching noise on the glass windows, so I sat upright and saw a tawny brown owl impatiently waiting for somebody to open the window.

I recognized it as an owl from the Ministry of Magic and the letter is addressed to Miss Bellatrix Black.

Still a little bit wobbly, I walked quickly towards the window and unlatched the lock.

The owl did not fly inside the room as I expected but instead, he just dropped the letter in my hands.

I took my letter opener which has our family crest engraved on it and tore the envelope open.

Once opened, a paper flew out from the envelope and began talking.

"Miss Bellatrix Black, your presence is requested this morning at ten o' clock by the Wizengamot for Mister Parkinson's case. We take it that you can bear witness to his crimes for you were held captive by Death Eaters and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. A letter has been sent to your Headmistress informing her about this situation. Kindly go to Courtroom Seven on or before the said time. Please grant us this opportunity to punish everybody that needs to be punished. Signed, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt."

I smiled once I read the letter, another chance to take down a Death Eater.

It has been a while since Kingsley was appointed Minister of Magic, but I still forget a lot of times to call him Minister.

He told me that it is alright if I still called him by name if I want, but out of respect and to avoid gossip, I call him Minister in public.

At least, I know he will do a great job being Minister, unlike Cornelius Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour, and that man—Pius Thicknesse—who was Imperiused.

Of course, when I come back, I cannot wait to see Pansy's face when she hears the news that her father goes to Azkaban fortress.

Now, going back to the present time, what should I wear?

I wore a decent dress when I went to Court in fifth year, but I was the accused then.

Perhaps not too formal, but not too casual either and I know just the perfect article of clothing that fits the description.

After taking a shower and changing my hair to brown, I picked out a knee-length dark green dress with intricate flowers embroidered on the hem of the skirt, working its way up until the middle of my waist.

It is short-sleeved and has a low neck line that does not reveal too much skin.

My hair is pinned at the back of my head and curled a little, more like wavy than curly.

I plan to tell Draco first, inform Professor McGonagall of my departure and then go on my merry way towards pissing Pansy off.

I walked, no, skipped my way to Draco's room and placed a Silencing Charm before I entered so as not to wake him up.

When I entered his room, I was surprised to see him awake already and sitting on the bed.

"You really cannot get enough of me, could you?" he said with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Who knows, I might have gone into your room to kill you." I teased, crossing the room in a few strides.

I sat beside him and played with his hair, all the while humming a tune which piqued his interest.

"You really like Muggle songs, don't you?" he asked, lightly kissing each of my fingers before finally giving me a good morning kiss on the lips.

"Mm-hm." I said, still kissing him.

His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him, if that's even possible.

We are on a full make-out session right now, and it seemed like I couldn't bring myself to leave.

I don't know how it happened, but suddenly he was on top of me and my legs were around his waist.

As if on cue, we both pulled apart and straightened ourselves and our clothes.

We looked at each other without a sound and so I decided to say:

"Whoa, that was—out of the line." I said, almost incredulously.

"Yeah, I know, sorry." He replied, looking genuinely guilty with his blonde head bowed in shame.

Patting his cheek, I told him: "Hey, it's ok, let's just wait before something happens between us, ok?"

"I understand. It's fine, really, I can wait." he smiled, kissing my forehead.

Finally noticing what time it was, I almost jumped in my seat in alarm because I only had an hour to eat breakfast and go to the Ministry!

"Draco, I really need to go, I will come be back as soon as I can." I told him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Wait! Where are you going, anyway?" He asked, confused.

"I'll explain later!" I very nearly shouted, deciding to skip breakfast.

I quickly put my shoes back on my feet and ran until I reached the Headmistress' office.

I said the password and the gargoyles immediately jumped out of the way.

"Professor McGonagall, may I come in?" I said breathlessly.

"No need to rush, Bella. I am pretty sure the members of the Wizengamot will wait especially for you. And you can use my fireplace to Floo there." she said with a rare smile.

"Thanks, Professor." I replied, while grabbing a handful of Floo powder near the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic, London!" I shouted, letting go of the powder in my hand.

The fireplace burst with green flames and I felt the dizzying sensation of being transported into another place.

I stepped out of the fireplace and steadied myself, leaning on the wall for support.

Taking a deep breath, I walked quickly to the staircase and sprinted to Courtroom Seven.

I was nearly out of breath and my side was aching when I arrived with a few minutes to spare, so I tried to get as much oxygen in my lungs as possible.

I pushed one of the big doors open and peered inside the huge room.

Many of them looked in my direction and smiled, some gave me a respectful nod.

I closed the door as gently as I can and presented myself courteously.

"I take it you are Miss Bellatrix Black, correct?" A stern looking wizard eyed me curiously, probably thinking that I was a Death Eater disguising to be a Black.

"Yes, sir. You are free to inspect me if you wish." I added politely.

"I don't think there's any need for that, Mr. Schwarzchild, let us proceed." Kingsley said in my behalf, giving me a huge smile.

"Well then, Miss Black, please take a seat." The so-called Mr. Schwarzchild motioned for me to seat on a metal chair near the sidelines.

"The Wizengamot calls for Mr. Parkinson, please step forward." he said.

I looked around and searched for Pansy's father and saw him walking to the chair in the middle of the Courtroom.

Before he reached there, he turned his head and met my curious gaze with a murderous glare.

I flashed a dazzling smile to him in return and my smile slowly turned into a smirk.

Annoyance and anger was the most dominant expression on his face as he sat down the chair and metal chains started to wrap themselves around his body.

"Miss Black, do you give your word that you would say nothing but the truth to the members of the Wizengamot?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, I do." I told him sincerely.

* * *

_**After a few hours…**_

"The accused has been found guilty by the entire Wizengamot and is sentenced to stay in Azkaban prison for twenty years." Mr. Schwarzchild announced in a clear voice.

"What? No, you cannot do this to me! Do you not know who you are speaking to?" Mr. Parkinson bellowed furiously, losing control.

"All charges made against you and Miss Black's statements match with each other. You have no choice but to accept the Wizengamot's decision, Mr. Parkinson. Your money will not help you in any way." Kingsley said in a victorious tone.

As the guards took him away, he stopped in front of me and said:

"You will pay for this, Bellatrix. You and your entire family, you're all traitors!" he threatened menacingly.

His words did not shake me for I was too used to threats by now that they don't affect me anymore.

"You did the wrong things and went to the Dark Side. If something happens to my family, I will go back to you by your daughter Pansy. So, Mr. Parkinson, good luck in Azkaban." I told him in a sing-song voice.

Before they went out of the door, I decided to add: "Oh, and Mr. Parkinson? May you rot in hell."

He struggled more when I said this, but he knew he couldn't do anything now that is wand is taken away from him.

"Good job, Bella." Kingsley said from behind me.

I turned around and beamed at him, saying: "You know, I think we should do this more often."

He laughed in his deep voice and added: "I do this almost every day and I swear, I'd rather be with the Order of the Phoenix."

"Just like the old times?" I giggled.

"Just like the old times." he agreed, nodding his head.

"I should get going now, I still have a few hours of school left." I told him.

"Yes, you should. Oh, and congratulations with Draco." he added with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied, already walking away backwards.

* * *

_**Back at Hogwarts…**_

I flopped down my bed and kicked off my heels, feeling tired after such a strenuous day.

I quickly changed my clothes with a flick of my wand and walked slowly to the Great Hall.

My body wants food right now since I haven't even eaten any breakfast before I went to the Ministry.

When I entered the double doors, I was greeted by a very furious Pansy Parkinson.

"You bitch! First, you stole my boyfriend then you send my father to jail? How dare you!" she said this as she slapped me across the face.

Her slap stung a bit but I still kept a straight face and stared at her in the eyes.

Everybody is looking at us now, what a way to cause a scene!

"I just did what is right, Pansy. That and nothing else. And I didn't steal Draco from you, it's not my fault he doesn't want you." I said in a calm voice.

"You…" she started, but she never got to finish her sentence before Draco stepped between us.

"You lay a hand on her again, I swear I will not hesitate to curse you to death." Draco told her through gritted teeth.

Her cheeks brightened in embarrassment and anger, and she walked away without another word.

I placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, and my touch seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just really, really, hungry. Don't watch me eat, I think I might look like Ron today." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled, yet there was still a trace of anger in his eyes that I have yet to take away.

He needed a distraction from his anger to Pansy so I did just that.

I told him and my friends about what happened during the trial when I was away.

They made sounds and comments of approval when they heard that Pansy's father is going to be in jail for a long time.

"That woman deserves it. Now, she's got nothing to brag about, even her Pureblood status." Ron said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Goodness, Ron does really forget his table manners on a daily basis.

"Ronald, what happened with `Do not talk when your mouth is full.'? Huh?" I half-scolded him.

"Really, Bells, you should refrain from hanging around with Mum. You're starting to sound like her." he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Remind me to tell Molly what you just said." I added in an innocent voice.

He visibly paled a bit from my previous words. Ok, a lot, really.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Pansy POV**_

I cannot believe it! Draco chose that whore over me.

How dare she, stealing everything away from me? I am Pansy Parkinson, for Merlin's sake!

I swear, I swear I'll do whatever it takes to get back at her and make Draco come back to me.

Suddenly, a cold thing flashed out of nowhere and grabbed my waist.

I tried so hard to scream but I could not, the person—I figured it was a person—is covering my mouth.

"Mmph!" is the only sound that came from my mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want them to hear us?" A soft, velvet voice ordered from behind me.

What the hell? I know only vampires have that kind of voice.

So, this being that is assaulting me, is a vampire. Oh, joy.

Exasperatedly, I gave up struggling against his strong hold on me, I didn't want to bruise myself more.

He loosened his grip on me a little, enough to let me talk to him.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, maybe a little too harsh.

"I want us to work together. I know you want that Malfoy boy and I want Bella back. We will both benefit from this." he said in an urgent voice.

What? This guy is also in love with that promiscuous woman? What's happening to men these days?

In less than a second, a cold hand tightened around my throat, so much that I was lifted off my feet.

My shoes barely even touched the ground and my lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

"Let-gasp!-me…-go!" I managed to choke out, digging my nails into his arm.

He dropped me unceremoniously on the floor, and I was rubbing my neck to lessen the pain.

"So, do we have a deal?" he said, offering his hand to me as if nothing ever happened.

I guess right then that I had no choice, and his proposition is very inviting and seemed like it would work.

I shook his hand, looked up at him and said: "It's a deal then."

With that said, he was gone in a flash before I could even blink.

What an ass, he didn't even help me get up from the floor after he dropped me.

* * *

_**Three days after, at the Great Hall…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Today is one of the rare boring days at Hogwarts, and when I say rare, I do mean seldom.

Pansy is currently shooting death glares at our table, especially on my spot. Again.

It has been like that for the past three days since her father was sent to Azkaban.

I could not blame her. For just this one time, she had reason for her actions.

Edweirdo, I mean, Edward is probably off somewhere sulking and wallowing in self-pity.

One of the many reasons my heart stopped beating for him and loving him.

I sighed just out of plain boredom, and Draco noticed.

He quirked his eyebrow at me and rubbed my back in smooth circles.

"Are you feeling well? Do you want me to bring you to the Hospital Wing?" he asked, concern etched into his face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just…bored." I replied, more like drawled, and patted his arm.

"Well, this has got to be better than always being in the middle of war, right?" he suggested in a far-off tone, probably reminiscing war memories.

"Yeah, right. But even a small battle now would be highly appreciated." I replied.

He smiled at that and then he asked, more to himself: "I wonder why we didn't fall in love before or even during war?"

"It's hard to love somebody, especially your enemy, at the time of war." Came my smart answer to his question.

"Oh, really?" he challenged, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you sound like you don't believe me at all. How could you love somebody when you don't even know the people you could trust?" I retorted.

"Hmm, you do have a point. Fine, you win this one." he teased, burying his face in my hair.

"Of course, I did. I always win." I teased back, playing with his hand.

"Hey, love birds, tone down a bit on the sweetness, ok? The ants are coming over here." Ron said, fake gagging and pretending to swat away ants that didn't even exist on the table.

Almost all the Gryffindors laughed at Ron, with some additional Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Even some of the Slytherins were laughing. At least I already have quite a good reputation there.

"Shut up, Weasley." Draco said, and then he pulled my face to his and kissed me.

Of course, what else to do but respond enthusiastically?

It was fun while it lasted, until there was a throat clearing on the podium.

We broke apart quickly and everybody around us fell silent, waiting for McGonagall to continue.

"Students, teachers, Minister Shacklebolt has an important announcement to make." she said.

Whispers spread like wildfire all around us, even our own group is curious about what important announcement Kingsley has in store for us.

McGonagall stepped down and out come Kingsley in his, from what I know, one of his best robes.

He stepped up and waited for everyone to calm down and be silent.

Kingsley started by clearing his throat loudly and the owl sprang to life and spread its wings widely.

He took in a deep breath and started: "I know all of you students have no idea of my business here in your school."

"Well, I deliver this news to you with a heavy heart. I am sad to inform you that our kind is reaching a new low."

There were a lot of sharp intakes of breath on that one.

"A lot of lives, both innocent and guilty, were lost during the Second Wizarding War, as we all well know."

"In fact, this is a threat to our existence, for we could never be sure about the future generations."

"With this matter in mind, the entire Ministry has decided to reestablish a law that was strictly enforced when this problem arose a long time ago during the time when Gellert Grindelwald is at large."

"We decided to reestablish Section Four of the Act on Wizarding Welfare and Population, more commonly known as the Marriage Law."

There were a lot of protests, especially from us students, but then the Minister silenced us.

"Allow me to clarify what this Marriage Law is all about. Everyone who is of age, and that includes most of the Seventh Years and some of the Sixth Years, should marry the partner of their choice and produce at least four children within seven years, preferably more."

Most students in those years almost came to an uproar, including us, if not for the Headmistress.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Seamus Finnigan shouted.

"Watch your words, Mr. Finnigan." McGonagall warned in a serious tone.

The Slytherins mostly didn't react. They were bound to marry another Pureblood sometime soon, anyway.

"However, should a person not be married within three months, namely January, he or she will be matched to another single person whom he or she is compatible with and they shall be married."

"Anybody who breaks this law will not go unpunished. I am sorry, but the Ministry has no other choice but to do this to ensure that our magic will continue in the coming years."

Before he stepped down, he met my pleading gaze and shook his head.

"They cannot do this to us! Don't we have the right to marry whenever we want to? After everything we have been through, this is what they give to us in return? Bella, do something about it!" Ron exploded.

"I can't. I don't control the Ministry, nor can I do anything about it. You know Kingsley. He's more stubborn than I am. We've got no choice but to follow, Ron." I replied exasperatedly.

"You're the Chosen One, that's bound to count for something. I'm too young to be married and have four, Bella, four children! We haven't even finished school yet." he shot back, placing his head on his hands.

"My influence wouldn't do us any good, Ron. He's the Minister, and he needs to do what's best for the entire community. It's not just about us, Ron. For once, don't be selfish!" I replied hotly.

"She's right, Ron. Kingsley doesn't have much choice either." Hermione said in support to my words.

Draco and I just stared at each other. I don't know if he's planning on asking me, but if he did, I don't know what to answer him either.

But if he didn't, well, I don't know what I'll do with my life then.

This is serious, we all know that. I just hope all is well after we get through this.

* * *

**(A/N: Ok, that was a long one just for you! It was almost thrice my normal thousand words. I'd try harder to update faster but this story is coming to an end. ****)**


	18. Chapter 18 Mystery Finally Solved

A New Found Love

Chapter 18 Mystery behind the Psychopath's Behavior Finally Solved

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Seriously, how many times do I have to say this?_

_

* * *

_

_**The next day…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up even before the sun rose in the horizon, sleep unable to encompass me.

Draco and I have not spoken to each other ever since Kingsley's announcement.

As a matter of fact, only the younger ones—namely the First Years up to the Fifth Years—were able to finish their meal last night.

The older ones were too astounded to eat or even speak a single word to anybody.

Even myself, I was too shocked yesterday so I decided to turn in early.

But even as I lay in my bed for hours, Kingsley's words rang in my ears.

"_Everybody who is of age should marry the partner of their choice and produce at least four children within seven years, preferably more."_

I am eighteen, and I need to be a mother of four children as soon as possible, maybe more.

Oh Merlin, what kind of helpful idea entered Kingsley's mind?

Days ago, I was so certain my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, loved me so much he would gladly marry me any day.

But now, under the circumstances, I wasn't so sure anymore.

Being his girlfriend is fine with his parents. But marriage and we're still eighteen? I don't think so.

Surprisingly, Mother didn't even throw a fit, and Father and Sirius, too.

Marrying young in our world is normal, but people usually wait until after they graduate before being married.

Draco didn't even say anything about marriage or something remotely close to that.

When I was younger, I dreamt about being married, yes, but I wanted it to be special.

But now, whatever I do, this marriage is never going to be special because other people my age are getting married, too.

* * *

I wanted my wedding to be at a seaside, the one near where Bill and Fleur lives, so that the afternoon sea breeze will blow around us and refresh us.

Then the reception will be held in our other house—built more recently and much bigger than the one at 12 Grimmauld Place, where there is great view of millions of stars at the huge balcony.

This is where guests can dance under the stars at a slow tune.

What's more, fireflies come out at night and their ends light up beautifully, almost like magic itself in its most primitive form.

There will be floating candles inside the house, where there will surely be mouth-watering appetizers, the best gourmet food, and delectable delights.

Ron will feast his eyes and surely devour all the food that I have in mind.

Treacle Tarts, Chocoballs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Acid Pops and other food that is just too many to mention.

That dream seemed so far away, now that this—there's no other word for it—problem, hit us straight on the face.

* * *

It couldn't be that bad, could it? I still see a lot of people whenever I go to Diagon Alley and it doesn't seem like we're having any population problem right now.

Could it be? Could it be possible that wizards and witches could be extinct in the near future?

I grew up as one, and I thought nobody could ever defeat us, only to be awakened to the truth that even our kind is not immortal.

I took in a deep breath and went to the huge bathroom which Draco and I shared, and splashed my face with water.

I looked at myself in the mirror and the dark circles under my eyes were fairly evident due to my very pale skin.

My eyebrows furrowed as I pondered whether I am going to hide them or let them stay as is.

After a few seconds, I decided not to bother to waste my energy on that when I have more important matters on hand to think about.

I took a shower and quickly dressed up even if it was too early.

I needed time to think about things and I didn't want to rush things so I did my hygiene first.

The common room is a good place to start thinking, the heat of the fire will help me think clearly.

But I didn't expect what I saw, Edward sitting on the couch playing with what looked to be like underwear.

* * *

I recognized it as one of _my _underwear.

He turned around and flashed me his crooked smile, which used to be my favorite smile.

But now, I think it was just plain stupid and it appealed to me like rotten eggs attract people.

Anger welled up inside me because he dared sneak into my room and steal my underwear.

He fueled it up by tossing that article of clothing into my hands and smiling similar to a Cheshire cat.

Now, he's done it. I was never a fan of Alice in Wonderland, time to put him back to his proper place.

Using my Quidditch training and natural skills, I grabbed my wand out and said in a clear voice: "Furnunculus!"

Damn vampire dodged my spell, although it nearly hit his side if he stood there a split second longer.

"You stupid bastard, how dare you do that disgusting act!" I said in a shrill voice.

"Don't you like my surprise for you, love?" he asked me in what he probably thought was a seductive voice.

Oh, so he still has the courage to call me love. Whatever tiny bit of love I still had for him vanished with his words.

What he did next surprised me in a way I was rendered mentally immobile.

He Stunned me and used a full Body-Bind Curse on my body then with a flick of his wand, the only clothes I had on was a pair of lingerie.

His eyes raked my body, and at that moment, I was as good as naked.

"You have no idea how much fun we'll have. After this, we'll marry as soon as Alice finishes pulling a wedding together." he said confidently.

These words horrified me, as I finally realized what he was about to do to me.

I glanced at the door of Draco's room, hoping he wakes up and hears the noise or that at least somebody would come here and help me.

He noticed me looking there and laughed, as in maniacal laugh.

"Nobody is going to help you now, the Malfoy kid is taking a stroll on the Astronomy Tower, and Pansy will be there when he least expects it." he said, eyes becoming brighter with anticipation.

My heart felt like it is being stabbed a million times per second. Seconds passed, and no help came.

Edward kissed my cheek softly, and then my neck. I prepared myself for what he was going to do.

But I wanted to give myself the knowledge that I haven't given in to him.

So I made my eyes look like they were suddenly filled with lust, and Edward saw it.

Then he whispered into my ear: "That's my girl."

Little did he know that I was silently levitating my wand off the floor as he leaned closer to me.

I was using wand less magic here, and I was having a hard time concentrating especially with Edward this close to me.

Hate for him blossomed in my heart like a poisonous flower threatening to infect the other flowers around it.

There is only sentence that flashed in my brain: "This isn't Edward, I must _fight."_

With my mind controlling my wand, I thought: "_Sectumsempra!"_

His face instantly contorted with agony as he clutched his back, rolling off of me.

No blood came from it. Of course, he is a vampire. I knew I only have mere seconds before the pain subsides and the wound heals by itself.

I released myself from his spells and gathered my wand and clothes, dressed myself using magic, and pointed my wand at his chest.

"How dare you? I loved you with all my heart then you left me. And now, why did you do this to me? I thought you were far better than that." I said.

Tears of anger and sadness are starting to well up in my eyes and I shook my head to clear my vision.

Just then, Alice, with the rest of the Cullen clan and some of the teachers barged through the entrance.

All of their wands are out and they all pointed it to Edward. My parents' faces looked murderous. Actually, all of them looked murderous.

"Edward! How could you think of doing such a thing? Did you even stop to think what we might feel? We cannot tolerate this." Carlisle said, clearly torn between saving his adopted son and fighting him.

"Mr. Cullen, how dare you do such a thing to a fine young lady? If you wouldn't change your ways then I guess I have to alert the Ministry at once." Professor McGonagall said in an angry voice.

But I wasn't giving her my full attention right now, because Edward's behavior stirred a memory in the back of my mind.

He doesn't look like he was responsible for his actions, like something, somebody was controlling him like a puppet.

"Imperius Curse." I whispered quietly, but they all heard.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Mother asked me, confused by my words.

"Somebody, somebody is controlling him, or maybe making his dark, twisted thoughts more evil." I told them knowingly.

"But how is that possible?" Sirius wondered to himself.

"Is anything ever impossible anymore after everything that happened? Dark Magic, of course." I stated simply.

"But who would do this to you?" Carlisle asked me.

"I have had a lot of enemies, especially when I brought about Voldemort's downfall." I replied.

Something, a memory, surfaced to that center stage in my head.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_You will pay for this, Bellatrix. You and your entire family, you're all traitors!"_

_*End of Flashback*

* * *

_

This threat made a bulb light up in my brain, I could almost hear the wheels rolling there.

"That's it! Pansy's father did this." I nearly shouted, jumping half a foot in the air.

"Are you sure about this, Ms. Black? It's not quite right to make an accusation without any evidence." the Headmistress warned.

"Yes, Professor, he threatened me on the day of trial and somehow before he was taken away he smiled menacingly at me, as if he'd already done something. I can show it to you in the Pensieve!" I told her confidently.

"Very well, I shall call the Aurors so that they can guard Mr. Cullen here and investigate for any traces of spells done on this man." she told me.

Then she brought out Goblin-made chains and tied them around him, making sure they were secure around his body.

What I loved the most about Goblin-made chains is that magic can't be used when you're bound in them, nor can they be broken even with vampire strength.

And then I remembered, what Edward said to me earlier. "Draco!" I blurted out in horror.

They all looked at me like I was crazy, but then I just ran to the Astronomy Tower, hoping Draco kept hold of our love and didn't get seduced by Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

**(A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Compliments appreciated, flames ignored. There will only be two more chapters before this story comes to an end, ladies and gentlemen! Whether or not you want a sequel, please take the time to vote in my poll. Love you guys! XOXO, shobsnet02)**


	19. Chapter 19 Surprises

A New Found Love

Chapter 19 Surprises, Surprises, Surprises

_Disclaimer: It's not lik_e _I own anything, but a girl can dream, can't she? And who are you to say otherwise?_

**(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **_**Mila-bay14 **_**for being such a great friend. Enjoy the chapter, it may be one of the last ones. ****)**

**

* * *

**

_**Minutes before, at the Astronomy Tower…**_

_**Draco's POV**_

I could not sleep, or even stay still. I am so worried about this law. I do not know how this will affect our lives—not only mine but Bella's, too.

Of course, she is the only one I will ever consider marrying. Who else is there for me? Well, there's Pansy, but she really is not an option.

Never is, never will be. I do not know what will happen to me if Bella did not agree to marry me and chose another man instead.

As for the ring, well, I already picked that one out long ago. When Bella became my girlfriend, I instantly knew she is the only one I wanted to spend my life with.

I was dragged out of my happy little world when I heard footsteps behind me. I thought it was Bella, but when I turned around, I saw that it was Pansy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, maybe a little too harsh. She just smiled on my reaction to her presence.

"Oh, Drakey, don't you miss me?" she asked in what she probably thought was a sexy voice. My thoughts darkened as I processed what she said, the words sinking in.

"Not the least bit, Pansy. Actually, I haven't even noticed you in the past few months." I replied nonchalantly.

But when I looked back again, Pansy wasn't there. Instead, in her place, stood the woman I was just thinking about a few moments ago—Bella.

"Bella? Wha-? How?" Came out my intelligent questions from my big mouth. If I wanted her to marry me, I should stop making myself look stupid in front of her.

"What do you mean? Draco, what are you talking about? I am confused, and why are you saying Pansy's name? Draco, we're the only ones here." she stated in a very much confused tone.

I tried to form sentences, but found out that I could not. My thoughts were all mixed up at that moment. How could Pansy disappear so fast?

"Um, never mind. What are you doing up here so early in the morning?" I asked quickly, hoping to distract her.

"I was about to ask you the same question. _What are you doing up here so early in the morning?_" She replied, mocking me with a slightly childish voice.

At the back of my mind, a small voice said: "Since when did Bella mock anybody?" It asked.

But then, I just passed it off as bad influence from Weasley. Merlin, those people could really use even a little bit of etiquette. Correction, even a tiny bit would do.

Anyway, back to the present time. There is something really off with her actions. First, Bella never mocked anybody, especially me. Second, she never spoke in a childish voice.

I was once again cut off from my musings as she sauntered toward me, looking like she loved me with all her heart. That alone is enough to keep all doubts away from my mind, at least for the mean time.

She placed her hand on my chest, feeling my already hyperactive heart beating very fast. She stared into my eyes and pursed her lips slightly, waiting for me to kiss her.

I leaned forward slowly, placing my hands around her waist. My lips parted on their own accord and our lips almost met, when suddenly, I heard somebody yell, "No!".

I pulled away and looked at the entrance when I heard that all too familiar voice. It could only belong to one person, yet that person is standing right in front of me but she never made a sound.

Whipping my head around, what I saw shocked my entire being. Standing there, in all her glory, is Bella.

But wait, another Bella? I looked at both of them, and they looked identical indeed.

The other near the entrance is out of breath and trying to get as much oxygen as possible into her lungs.

While the one in front of me, the one I was about to kiss, looked slightly enraged. She has that wild look on her face that Bella rarely show to other people.

When she is extremely angry, she just chooses to maintain a straight poker face and meet the problem head on.

Now, which one is the right Bella? I looked between them back and forth, confused and angry at the same time.

Who would try and copy Bella, and what is their purpose? I could not find any difference between them, not physically, at least.

Suddenly, the girl at the entrance door said: "Draco, listen to me. I am the real Bellatrix Black. She is just an impostor trying to separate us!" she nearly yelled.

The one in closest to me grabbed the front of my robe and said: "Will you listen to her, Draco? It is very clear that she is the one who is wrecking us." she said confidently.

Now I am really confused. Two Bellas are claiming to be the real Bellatrix. How shall I distinguish the impostor from the woman that I really love?

"Draco? Draco, please. Please believe me when I say I am the real one. If you chose her, we will never be together and be happy." the other one said in a pleading voice, looking ready to get down on her knees if she had to.

"Sweetheart, you'll know the right one if you kiss me and not her." the Bella in front of me said.

This seemed like a good suggestion. Anyway, what better way to know the truth than a kiss, right? I would know then, who I should pick.

I made up my mind to kiss them both and leaned in to the one in front of me to get this over with.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I ran to the Astronomy Tower as fast as my legs could carry me, and on the way, I was thinking about things.

Something came up to the front of my mind. I could not risk that for it is a potion with such tremendous effect that it will affect many lives when drank by another person.

The potion was quite complex. It is usually matched with Polyjuice Potion to create the illusion of another identity.

A person only need to apply this to their lips and when the person they want to deceive kisses them, the face they assumed shall remain with them forever.

The person they deceived shall fall in love with them afterwards. However, if this process is not completed, the potion will have absolutely no effect.

My intuition urged me to run faster, faster than I have run countless times before in my life.

When I arrived, I saw that they were about to kiss. I yelled just in time to stop them and pleaded with Draco to believe me.

He actually considered Pansy's suggestion, but I knew it was just a ploy to get him to kiss her.

My eyelids closed in defeat, for I could not bear to see this happen. My heart felt like it is beating its last beats for this man whom I loved and will love forevermore.

In my head, my brain is denying what is happening right now. It kept telling me to fight and open my eyes. That I should not give up so easily.

It gave me that tiny bit of hope that, Draco will know me in the last second before he kisses her.

But when I opened my eyes, he already kissed her. Tears formed in my eyes and threatened to fall down my cheeks, but I controlled them. I will not show any form of weakness here.

Pansy turned her head to my direction and smirked, but he could not see her face. Or rather, my face that she stole away from me.

Anger accumulated inside my heart, spreading like a wild fire, using up every ounce of love I still have left.

Instead of using a wand, I ran forward and slapped her across the cheek. Then, I graced a fistful of hair and dragged her towards the edge of the tower.

Draco was too shocked to move, but he recovered in a matter of seconds. He grabbed my waist and pulled me away from Pansy, but I stood on my ground.

I could not lose anything further still, because it felt like I lost every reason I had to be good, to live, and exist.

There was an unnatural breeze above me, and I ducked just in time to see Pansy's father riding the broom.

How did he escape Azkaban? Well, no time for questions. I instantly knew he was going for the kill, and I wasn't about to commit suicide no matter how pathetic my life is now.

I took my wand out of a pocket and swiftly fired every spell that I knew of since First Year. He neatly dodged a few of them, and shielded himself from the rest.

I will let him hit me with a powerful spell, so that I could shoot him in return with a more powerful one.

I knew it was crazy, and I only have one shot at this, so I better be good at aiming that spell that will end evil in our world.

Mr. Parkinson muttered a spell which was too low for me to hear, then a silver bolt emerged from the tip of his wand and hit me squarely on the chest.

Ignoring the pain there, I focused my remaining strength and power on my magic and said: "Avada Kedavra!"

The coolness of the stone floor embraced me and gave me a kind of anesthetic, one that could only be found in acceptance.

Draco was instantly beside me, even though he clearly did not recognize me. He stroked my cheek and kept my hair away from my face.

I knew I was dying, and there wasn't much time left. And so I told him, "I love you, Draco, no matter what happens." I whispered.

Something flickered in those lovely stormy gray eyes, and then surprisingly, he kissed me gently on the lips.

My eyes closed and my breathing slackened a little, until there was no more left.

The last few thoughts I had in mind was: "I am so sorry, Draco. I wish I could have fought for you, but it does not matter, because we will be together, forever."

* * *

**(A/N: The next chapter is also going to be the last. I am grateful to those who supported me all throughout the time I am writing this story. Review, please, I want to hear them so that I'll have the strength to continue. Love you, guys. 3)**


	20. Chapter 20 Happily Ever After, Or Not?

A New Found Love

Chapter 20 Happily Ever After, Or Not?

_Disclaimer: Still, I don't own anything except my twisted thoughts._

**(A/N: Every beginning has an end and I am grieved to know that this story is no exception. But with every end comes a new start, so don't worry. It took me a lot of hard work and time to think of an ending good enough for you guys because I love all of you so much! In this chapter, you will feel a lover's pain, a mother's grief, and a whole lot of surprises! Dedicated to my best friend—smile'ley and to **_**Mila-bay14**_**, **_**xxxLauraaxxx, and MidnightPixieGal—my faithful readers.**_**)**

**

* * *

**

_**Third Person POV**_

The night is dark and the stars are all covered by the clouds that loomed over the castle. In the middle of a high tower, a man is locked in a passionate kiss with a woman. But the woman did not respond back.

As if he was just recently awakened, the man jolted upright and righted himself. He looked around him and his eyes fell on the beautiful woman unconscious in his arms.

He stared at her as if hoping for a miracle to come and let her be saved. Minutes passed, and yet nothing happened. The fair woman is dead.

His face crumpled into a mask of despair and pure agony, for the only woman who taught him how to love is now gone.

Now, people are starting to gather together and all of them rushed to the tower. All of them are horrified with the sight that greeted them. The previously quiet and peaceful night turned into a horrible nightmare.

Oh, how they wish it is really only a nightmare!

Cries full of despair filled the air. Everybody leaned on each other to grieve for the death of the woman. Tonight, they all lost a sister, a daughter, a friend, a student, a lover, and somebody one could truly call a hero.

A man approached, presumably the girl's father. He placed his hand on the girl's cheek, which is still as pink as it ever was. It is as if she is just merely sleeping and not actually dead.

But they all knew the painful truth, and the truth is that she is dead and they need to accept that. The woman's mother fell to her knees on the ground and buried her face in her hands. She blamed herself for what happened to her daughter.

She said that she was never a mother good enough for her loving daughter. That the gruesome event that happened tonight is only a payment for all the lives she herself took away. That she deserved to feel this kind of pain.

She wished she was the one to suffer and die, and not her only daughter. After all, her daughter never did anything wrong. In her eyes, her daughter is an angel too perfect, too magnificent to be real.

And the rest of them felt the same. Their hearts are filled with sorrow as the girl is being carried downstairs. All the while, the blonde man never lost contact with her body. He is the one who is carrying her at his own request, holding on to that tiny spark of hope that she will come back.

But he probably knew in his heart that this will never happen. He will not be able to kiss her with passion, greet her in the mornings, bid her a good night's sleep and just look at those depthless eyes of hers which never fail to mesmerize him—make him fall in love with her all over again.

But if he truly loves her, he needs to give her peace that she deserves.

It is time to rest, Bella.

* * *

_**Bellatrix POV**_

No, no, no. Not my wonderful daughter, she cannot be dead. My baby angel, the one who saved me from the darkness that almost completely overwhelmed me.

She was the only person who understood what I truly felt, even if I never say anything, and the first one to forgive me when I came back to my right senses.

Now my loving daughter is gone, forever.

* * *

_**At the Great Hall…**_

_**Draco's POV**_

We reached the Great Hall and Uncle Regulus opened the door for us. I know it is impolite not to say even a simple thank you or a gesture of thanks, but now, I could not care less. The center of my attention is the still warm body I am carrying in my hands.

The Minister and other Ministry employees were already alerted by the Headmistress. I carefully lay Bella on the table and held her hand, just staring at her peaceful face. Other people, specifically the adults, surrounded us and grief is evident in their faces.

If they look like that, I do not know if I still look alive right now. I heard brooms flying in the air and the sound of people landing on the ground and getting off of them. From what I can hear, there are at least ten of them. They rushed inside and the adults parted, making way for the Minister.

"So it is true. Bellatrix Black is dead. We lost yet another hero." Shacklebolt said sadly, shaking his head. His words are only a distant echo, but a part of my brain somehow recognized it.

He looked at us sympathetically, especially at her parents and family and of course at me. After a few minutes of silence, he said: "You do know that the Marriage Law still applies to you, Draco?"

I stared at him and our eyes met, his full of sympathy while my eyes are filled with sadness. I nodded and after a few seconds, I added: "But I still haven't changed my mind in who to marry. I will only marry if that woman will be Bella."

Shacklebolt stared at me in surprise and blurted: "What? But Mr. Malfoy, Bella is already—"

"You heard me. I know she is." I replied through gritted teeth. "But that does not change anything. I want to marry her." I urged.

He seemed to ponder for this for a while, and finally, he said: "As you wish, then. I guess the entire Wizarding world owes her that. When do you want this to happen?"

"Right here, right now." I said without thinking. Even if this is all planned, I would gladly marry her anywhere and anytime she wishes.

"Very well, I will perform the ceremony myself." he replied, taking out his wand.

And without further ado, we were soon married, with the blessing of our parents. Mother is nearly in tears, trying to hold them back, though she is fighting a losing battle.

Even in death, Bella still looks beautiful. I cannot believe she is my wife now. Death could not separate us, I made sure of that.

* * *

_**Unknown POV**_

As I walked through the beautiful garden, something in the back of my head nagged me. How did I get here? I was supposed to be somewhere else, somewhere more wonderful than this paradise I am currently in.

This pedestal just did not feel right, like something is missing. Like someone is missing, although I could not remember who that someone is.

All around me, there are flowers of different kinds and colors. There are tulips, daffodils, roses, sunflowers, and every flower you can think of and more.

The sun is shining brightly above me and birds are singing beautifully. But I miss my angel. I wonder where he is hiding?

Somebody cleared their throat behind me, and so I turned around to face that person. That person turned out to be an young man with bright, shining eyes—like sapphires.

"Excuse me? Do you need anything from me?" I asked politely, like how my mother taught me to.

"Hello. It is a fine day, is it not? I see you do not fit here very well. You do not belong here." He said kindly, but his words kind of offended me.

"What do you mean I do not belong here? I got here in some way, so I probably do." I replied a little too harshly.

"You did get here, but it is not the proper time. There is still a very long time left before you truly fit here. But for now, you need to go back to where you came from for somebody close to your heart awaits you." he said indifferently.

In a way, those eyes and the words I just heard seemed familiar—a little too familiar. "You are not—you are not him, are you?"

"Well, I do not know which 'him' you are talking about." he replied, seemingly amused.

"You are—" I stopped right there, trying to remember.

But I could not remember the name. The memory seemed to be from another time, another space. No matter how much I think about it, I still could not remember. This man is familiar, I know I knew him from somewhere else.

"Do you even know what your name is, my dear?" he asked, looking at me in the eyes.

"I-I am, uh," But I did not know even my own name. I could barely remember anything. All I know is that I need to be somewhere else, but not here.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him, nearly in tears because of frustration.

* * *

_**Draco POV**_

_**Six days later…**_

Tomorrow will be my wife's funeral. When the news of her death came out, there was an outrage from the people. The next day was declared to be a day of mourning for her loss.

The streets in Diagon Alley and even in places like Knockturn Alley seemed quieter. There is less life in them, as if all of them lost a family member or a friend.

Even Fred and George's joke shop is not that fun to be in anymore. The palace is decorated with black flags, a sign of mourning.

There will be a lot of people attending her funeral tomorrow, whether they are rich, poor, wizards, witches, or Squibs, they will all be there. Just like how she would want it to be.

Her family sort of accepted me fully as one of their own now, even my mother. They invited us to eat with them or something like that. Ron Weasley even handed her things over to me, like her broom and wand and the rest of the things she kept in her room.

Those little things made it even harder for me to accept that she is dead, and I will never be able to touch her again and whisper sweet little nothings in her ear.

So I kept everything she owned in my own trunk, which I magically enlarged using the Undetectable Extension Charm. Ginny—as I have learned to call her—told me that Bella's most prized possession besides her wand is her Invisibility Cloak.

I keep it with me everywhere I go, even in bed, just so that I can bring a piece of her with me always.

I wish I could have proposed to her immediately. No matter what her answer is, I would still rather she be alive than dead, even if it pained me to see her with someone else.

Oh, Bella, how much I wish you were here.

* * *

_**Unknown POV**_

"Do you want me to show you your past?" he asked me seriously. I felt like a child at that moment, nodding my head and pleaded with my eyes.

"Very well, prepare yourself, this might be too much for you to handle." he replied.

Suddenly, images, no, memories are flying through my head so fast it caused me to fall on my knees. After a few seconds, it all stopped and everything is clear to me.

My eyes searched for the man but he is nowhere to be found. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I do need to get back now."

At the back of my head, I swear I heard a voice saying: "Your heart saved you, together whith the person who loves you. Never doubt that again, for what you have is very strong and yet so fragile at the same time."

* * *

_**Draco's POV**_

_**At the funeral…**_

Everybody is here now near the lake, the same place where Dumbledore's funeral was held, though most of them are not seated yet. There was a viewing of her body in the last few days, but today, she is in the tomb already and hidden from our sight.

I sighed as I walked over to my seat in front, right where the rest of the family is. Some people shot me sympathetic looks, but I kept my eyes on the ground and tried to look as normal as possible.

That vile Rita Skeeter is instructing her photographer to take pictures of me. It did not matter because no one believes whatever trash she writes now.

I took my seat and waited for the minister to start his speech. The Headmistress thought she deserved to be in the same place where her mentor's funeral was held. McGonagall thought Bella and Dumbledore are equals in a way, maybe even more.

Nobody dared contradict her, they all thought the same and so did I. My Bella is far greater than the old man just for being herself—being self-less and kind and thoughtful and loving and forgiving and wonderful and self-sacrificing.

I braced myself for what is to come my way. I swore to myself and to Bella's memory not to break down in this event or even show the slightest emotion.

And so the minister started his speech.

* * *

_**Unknown POV**_

I woke up in a place I have yet to recognize. Was it all a dream? It certainly did not feel like one. Looking around, I recognized my surroundings to my neighborhood. The pavement I have just woken up from is a little cold and rough.

Remembering my purpose in waking up, I rose to my feet and thought about the place I thought as my second home. I saw what I was wearing at that moment and felt the need to wear something more-normal.

Nobody just walked the streets in a long white dress that looked like it was made for dead people. At least, not someone who is respectable and honored by many does things like that.

I felt the familiar dizzying sensation as I Apparated to Hogwarts, just outside the gate. The gate is open, which is an occurrence that seldom happened. And there are o guards whatsoever.

Did something bad happen? Am I too late? These questions fueled me as I ran inside, as swiftly as my legs could carry me.

I remember doing the same act not too long ago, but in another place. In the horizon, I saw a huge gathering. As I came closer, I saw that it is a funeral.

I slowed down and walked the rest of the way, searching for the name of the dead. What I saw shocked me, to say the least. It is _my _funeral. How could I be dead if I am still standing right here?

I felt the need to pinch myself, and when I did, I felt the sting and knew I was real. The minister is starting his speech, but I decided to interrupt.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I said in a loud voice.

Everybody turned their heads in my direction. I demanded an explanation right now and somebody to confirm that I am actually sane and not going crazy.

All of their jaws dropped to the floor, and their eyes bugged out of their sockets. Then, somebody shouted: "She is an impostor, seize her! The Aurors were suddenly surrounding me and had their wands pointed at my throat.

I felt my pocket for my wand but found it empty. I am powerless against all of them if I did not have my wand to help me.

I took a step back and blurted out: "What is this all about?"

"Who are you and how dare you disrespect the memory of Bellatrix?" a woman with short auburn hair asked angrily.

The only person I know who had this hair when she is angry is none other than Nymphadora Tonks.

"Tonks!" I cried, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" she exclaimed, pushing me off of her.

"What? Why are you all acting like that?" I asked, confused.

"Stop pretending, you freak. How dare you pretend to be Bella when you are nothing like her?" she spat, glaring furiously at me.

"What do you mean pretending? Can you not see that I am very well and alive and—where is Draco?" I asked continuously.

"Now, stop it! Or I swear to Merlin you will be dead in less than a second if you do not stop speaking right now." she said in a dangerous voice.

I thought it wise to keep my mouth shut. Dying is not exactly on my number one list of to-dos right now, or ever.

The sounds of footsteps approaching reached my range of hearing. Tonks stepped back a little, only to give way to none other than Draco Malfoy.

I have never seen angrier eyes than his. It was a beautiful and terrifying sight at the same time. My whole body probably glowed with joy at finally seeing him again.

But I stood my ground, careful to stay in my pedestal just in case they start shooting me with curses.

"Who—are—you?" he said through gritted teeth. His fists are clenched, so hard that they are all white and you could almost see the bones underneath the skin.

"Bellatrix Black." I answered simply.

"You cannot be her, because if you still do not know, she—is—dead!" he very nearly shouted at my face.

"No, I am not." I said, staring him in the eyes so that he will know I am telling the truth.

"She is right inside that marble tomb, see?" he said, turning my head slowly in that direction.

"Prove it. Prove to me that I am indeed dead. If you are right, I will go away and stop 'pretending' as you all like to call it. Go ahead and open that tomb." I challenged, holding back tears from being doubted by the person I love the most.

The one I trusted to recognize me immediately and not doubt me. He walked over to that tomb and motioned the Aurors to bring me over. Then, he used his wand to levitate the cover.

In that tomb, there was nothing to be seen except the smooth interior of the marble tomb. All of their faces visibly paled, while deep inside me I was dancing with joy.

"B-But I saw the others put her inside. How—how is this possible?" Lupin stuttered, supporting Tonks by the arm.

"Well, Remus, is this the first time I have risen from the dead? I don't think so." I said smugly, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

They just stood there in silence, too shocked to say anything. My heart is racing one hundred miles per minute, anticipating their reaction.

Mother is the first one to stand up and say: "Let my daughter go, or I swear to Merlin I am going to start firing Killing Curses on all of you." she said fiercely.

"But Bellatrix, darling, are you sure about this?" Father asked, standing up and touching her arm.

"You would think that I will not recognize my own daughter." she muttered, glaring daggers at the Aurors holding me.

They loosened their grip on me, but still did not let me go completely. One whispered in my ear: "One wrong move, we will not hesitate to kill you immediately."

"Isn't that against the proper procedure, sir?" I asked innocently, blinking slowly for additional effect.

He gritted his teeth and guided me nearer to where my mother is. I very nearly tackled her to the ground as I hugged her with as much passion as I could to express my gratitude and love to her.

One of the men, curse him, pulled me back, probably thinking that I was about to attack her. "I wasn't about to attack her people." I said, irritated.

He was about to say something which is probably very stupid, when my mother interrupted. "I would know if she is pretending or not, Baddock, just let me talk to her and ask her a few questions only my real daughter could answer."

I looked at her and braced myself so that I may be able to answer her correctly. My life is at stake here. I might lose it with a single wrong word, and I do not want that to happen.

"What is the special property in the necklace that I gave my daughter for her eighteenth birthday?" she asked, piercing me with her eyes.

"The necklace plays the song I always request for you to sing at night. When you open the pendant, beautiful shadows of fairies and stars shoot out of it and spin around me. It also provides extra protection for me because of the spell you placed upon it.

I was confident, and she looked nearly convinced. Probably one more question that I answer correctly will finish the job.

"That is," she swallowed. "Correct. Although, I am not yet done with you." she added, regaining composure.

"It is my turn now." Draco said, out of nowhere. Their eyes met and there was some kind of connection there that I could not comprehend, at least, not for now.

She nodded and stepped back into Father's arms, all the while staring at Draco. I swallowed and wished for the ground to open up and engulf me.

If I have to face anybody and answer all of their questions to get my life back, I will do it with confidence. But with him, it seems as if all the courage I have goes absent without leave.

I straightened myself and silently pleaded to whoever is up there, for him to believe me and know the truth. His eyes scrutinized me, like I was a bomb about to go off at any second.

"What is Bella's most prized possession sans her wand?" he asked slowly, gripping the hem of his sleeve.

I thought for a few seconds before answering with certainty. The question is about me, and I know myself better than anyone does, right?

"Well, what is your answer?" he asked again, starting to grow impatient with every second that passed.

"My answer is my Invisibility Cloak, the one that my father gave me." I answered with all the courage I could muster.

His face softened, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He hugged me tightly and kissed my face softly, just enjoying the sensation.

I hugged him back and soon enough people were trying to hug me coming from all sides, all the while he did not let go of me.

Ron was shouting: "I told you she would find a way back, 'Mione! She is not one to give up that easily."

I smiled and hugged my family and friends including some people I do not even recognize. Uncle Sirius is laughing his bark-like laugh, dancing around like a fool.

I finally got my life back. Now, what is my next move?

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Ah…the beauty of having your own room. I do not need to be careful about how I act or privacy. Yesterday was, well, tiring. I spent hours talking about what happened to me while I was apparently 'dead'.

Today is Saturday, and it is a fresh start for me. It is the day I could officially get back to my old life.

Draco kept on apologizing and so did the rest of them. They answered every question I had up my sleeve. What happened when I was away? Etcetera, etcetera, and things like that.

I got up from my bed and my stomach growled, so I went to the shower and dressed up quickly. I hoped to get my hands on some food before the interrogation starts again. Oh, where did the rest of my stuff go? The only thing I have on hand is my wand and a dress and a pair of shoes.

Don't tell me I need to wear these for the rest of the week? I need to find them, maybe after breakfast has ended.

That is when I noticed something glisten on my left ring finger. I was wearing a ring encrusted with rubies on the left side and emeralds on the right side. In the middle of the ring, there was a diamond bigger than the other jewels that were encrusted there.

It stood out among other rings I have seen before. This one just describes what Draco and I have. But the question is…where did this ring come from?

Hmm, I will have to ask him if he knows anything about this. Force the answer out of him if I have to.

I pushed the door to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I still look the same, maybe a little too pale, but that is normal if you are a Black family member.

I touched the doorknob to Draco's bedroom, deciding whether to knock or just surprise him. I decided to surprise him because I do not think he has already wrapped his head around the fact that I am back in his life.

My surprise is going to the trash now because I found him fixing the buttons of his shirt in front of the mirror. A mirror, meaning he is able to see me approaching.

I scowled a little bit and crossed my arms. "Are you waiting for me?" I accused, sitting on his bed.

He laughed, and turned his head to me. "You won't be able to surprise me, you know. I am still used to having you around." he said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Hmph." I pouted more, acting angry. The truth is, I just want to play a little, to make up for the lost time.

"You know you are cute when you act like that. It makes me love you even more." he said truthfully.

My heart just about swelled twice the normal size in my chest when he said these words. I changed the subject and directed it to the mystery ring.

"Can you explain to me why there is a ring on my left hand when I don't remember buying anything like this?" I asked, showing my left hand to him.

He suddenly looked—guilty? He slowly sat beside me and said: "Ah, um, I sort of married you when you died."

"What?" I exclaimed, surprised. "This kind of thing isn't just easily forgotten. Or did you purposely kept this from me yesterday?"

He misinterpreted my actions and thought that I am angry. He kneeled in front of me and pleaded: "Please don't be angry, Bella. I just felt like I need to do it because I want to tie myself to you even if you're dead."

My heart melted and I replied: "I'm not angry, just surprised, that's all. I didn't know I had to die before you marry me. Then I should have just committed suicide to quicken the process." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was planning on proposing to you soon. I was just—overcome by my fears that you might not want to marry me. Actually, I think Kingsley will allow you to choose another man if you don't want me because you weren't exactly aware when we—" I cut him off.

"Hush now. No need for that, I would have said yes anyway." I said, placing two fingers on his lips.

He kissed me for a long time, whispering how much he loved me. It sent vibrations to my skin which felt like it was on fire.

After a few minutes, he stopped and said in a ragged breath: "Care for some breakfast, Mrs. Malfoy?"

I nearly jumped at my new name, if only Draco wasn't holding me. He chuckled and answered his own question.

"Of course you do, silly me." he stood up and put some shoes on. Then, he offered his hand to me and we walked to the Great Hall together hand-in-hand.

And I could not think of anything that felt more right than what I am experiencing now.

* * *

_**Draco's POV**_

Everything is back to normal again, as if nothing ever happened. I think I overreacted a little bit about Bella's reaction. Alright, I did overreact—a lot.

A while ago, I very nearly lost control over myself. Good thing I pulled away just in time to gather myself.

All I could think about right now is that Bella is back. I don't care about other insignificant details, I just need to hold her and feel that she's real. Feel those soft lips on mine

Oh Merlin, what am I thinking? Now, now, Draco Malfoy, erase, erase, erase. This is not the right time to think about things like these.

I need to concentrate on making Bella happy. Whatever she wants, I will do my best to fulfill her wishes.

Someone poked me on the shoulder, and I turned left to see that it is Bella. She is staring at me with those big round eyes, sparkling with amusement.

"I think I have a fairly good idea what you are thinking about." she said with a mischievous grin.

Oh no. She hasn't guessed about my previous thoughts, has she? Swallowing hard, I said: "And what do you think am I thinking about?"

"You were thinking about my reaction when I found out that I was already married to you." she answered confidently, squaring her shoulders.

I swear, sometimes, that woman could read my mind. I took a deep breath and asked, "Anything else you might have picked from my mind?" I asked, secretly hoping she would say no.

"Nothing, I don't think you were thinking about anything else other than that." she replied. After a few seconds, she added, "Is there?" she asked, unsure.

I shook my head. I hate lying to her, but I just could not deal with this right now, especially with a lot of people around us.

She practically devoured any food she could get her hands on. Huh, I guess almost a week of not being able to eat would have made her miss eating.

Pity I didn't have a camera on hand right now because if I have one with me at this moment, I would have taken photos of her while eating. Ha, she could give Ron a run for his money by how fast she is eating.

I would bet she could not even talk even if she wanted to, judging just by how full her mouth is with food. And her facial expression is, there is no other word for it—priceless.

I diverted my attention back to what I am currently eating. Eggs and some toast, and some bacon, too. The arrangement of the food is quite funny, it actually looks like a person with round eyes—just like Bella.

Speaking of Bella, I wonder if I could give her a proper wedding. Well, I guess that is another topic for another time.

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

Ah, finally, classes have ended. My head keeps spinning because this day seemed like a blur to me, maybe because my Bella is here. That always happens when I'm with her.

We are walking by the lake, hand-in-hand, oblivious to our surroundings. We are both occupied with our thoughts, and none of us disturbed each other. We are already content just being able to be together.

As I stared at the water, the sun reflected off the surface of the Black Lake. It now looked more like a miniature beach than a lake, sans sand and waves.

Suddenly, an idea struck me out of the blue. Well, I guess I just have to carry it out later, don't I?

* * *

_**At the Great Hall that evening…**_

Now, now, Draco, time to chill out and stretch a little bit. No room for stress tonight, whatever happens, right?

Taking a last bite of chicken from my fork, I put down on the table and swallowed. Then, I started to drink from my goblet because my throat suddenly seemed very dry.

Gathering all the courage in my body, I stood up from my seat and cleared my throat loudly. "Excuse me? I would like to make an important announcement, if you all don't mind." I said loudly, almost to the point of shouting.

But my effort didn't go to waste because they all looked at me attentively. Bella is looking up at me with curious eyes, waiting for me to continue my little speech.

"Well, I think most of you know—" I paused for effect. "That I love this woman beside me more than anyone could comprehend." All the girls in the room said, "Aww…"

"So, I would very much like to spend the rest of my life with her. That is, if the feeling is mutual." I added. Now that one received a lot of squeals from the girls and some boys even wolf-whistled at me.

She was now gaping at me, her eyes brimming with tears. She tried to say something, but failed terribly, and after a few seconds she tried again.

I didn't wait any longer for her to say anything. I just got down on one knee and took a small black velvet box out of the pocket of my robes. Flicking the box open with a thumb, I took the engagement I really intended to give her before.

The ring on her finger is already the wedding ring. "I know I am not doing this properly and I am working at this backwards, but Bella, you are the only woman I love. And the only woman I will ever love, for the record."

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife—again, and this time, you'll be alive to actually say yes to me instead of me marrying an unresponsive corpse?" The words sounded wrong, and I mentally beat myself for them, but her response made my heart leap for joy.

"Yes, yes, and yes! A hundred, million, billion times yes! Yes, in every language you could think of. Si, oui, ja, sim, tak. I love you." she said, tears of joy spilling on her rose-colored cheeks.

I don't know what happened after that, but suddenly, her lips were crashing mine with all the love in the world. The last coherent thing I heard was an eruption of cheers and laughter coming from our fellow Hogwartians.

When we finally broke away from each other, we received a lot of congratulations from both our families and friends. The Weasley boys gave me slaps on the back and we shook hands. I could barely see Bella for she is buried under the hugs of her family and friends.

I never knew the day when I would fall in love so hard that it hurt so much would come. But I am thankful it did, because no pain, no torture could compare with the happiness I am feeling right now.

* * *

_**One month later, inside of Hogwarts castle…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Oh, Merlin. Today is the big day. The day of my wedding has arrived. There are butterflies in my stomach, and they caused it to flutter. I feel like vomiting.

Draco is probably waiting downstairs for me, together with just about a few thousand people, all intent on seeing the Chosen One go wed and settle down from the life of chaos she once led.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on the door and she nearly fell off her seat. Mentally cursing herself for not being careful, she fixed her dress carefully so as not to rip anything from their right place.

"Come in." she called, when everything is fixed. The sight of her mom in a lavender and silver dress astounded her. Never, as in never, in her whole life and the life after had she seen her mother look more beautiful.

"Mother, you look ravishing!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Never mind me, sweetheart. Nobody will look at me twice to day once they see _you._" she said, placing both hands on each of my shoulders.

I looked up at her, feeling like a kid, clueless and as innocent as a baby when it comes to talking to my mother.

"Mother, I don't know what—" But she did not let me finish my statement. She placed two fingers on my lips and said, "I know how you feel, Bella. I have experienced it before, too. You will know what to do when the right time comes, just trust yourself. I believe in you."

The last sentence she said gave me courage, and I regret not being able to bond more with her. "I'm sorry I didn't exert a lot of effort into spending more time with you. I love you, Mother." I said, choking out the last sentence.

She smiled a kind and knowing smile. "Look at you. It seems like just yesterday when I gave birth to you, and now, my little baby daughter has grown into a woman!" she said proudly.

I almost cried when I heard her utter these words. As much as I love Draco, I love my mother, too. And I wanted to be with her and just have fun, but I couldn't be without Draco, of that I'm sure.

"Now, now, baby, no room for tears on this day. You look enchanting right now, and you don't want to ruin your look. Get ready now, we'll be starting in a few minutes." she said, like every mother would.

She dabbed at my eyes carefully, treating me like a baby. And I let her do what she wants to do. I don't know when we can do this mother and daughter thing again.

* * *

The minister's voice could be heard from outside the door, and shivers ran up and down my spine. I am only a few seconds away from truly being the new Lady Malfoy.

My mother and father, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna are all lined up in front of me, waiting for their cue. As soon as the music starts, the line will start moving. Out on the grounds of Hogwarts where I am sure people would be watching me.

I barely heard the music playing, and this only made my parents squeeze my hands tighter. "We're next, Bella. Remember that I will always be here for you. We all will." my father whispered in my ear.

I didn't have time to reply to that because suddenly, we were walking out of the dark and into the open. The sun shone brightly up ahead and the larks are singing such beautiful songs.

A perfect day for the wedding, just like we had hoped it would be. It took us forever to reach the place where Draco is standing in all his glory—nothing more, nothing less.

My heart beat furiously in my chest and my breath hitched as my father took my hand and placed it on Draco's.

We stared lovingly at each other, and right then and there I knew I had nothing to fear. All my fears and sadness were all washed away, just by this man's presence.

The minister droned on and on, but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. I almost missed his question to me.

"Do you, Bellatrix Black, accept Draco Malfoy as your husband and promise to be a faithful wife and be with him no matter what happens?" he asked.

I choked back a sob and answered, "Yes. Yes, I do."

The minister asked him the same question and I barely caught his answer, "It would be an honor."

"By the power bestowed upon me by the Ministry of Magic, I hereby bind the both of you, so that you will cease to be two different people. But instead, you shall live from this moment on as one heart, one soul, and one body." Thus said, something shot out from the end of his wand and secured our interlinking hands together.

And then…it faded and slowly disappeared from our sight. "You may now kiss the bride." the minister said to Draco, my husband.

"I love you, Draco. More than you'll ever know." I whispered. Our lips are a mere inch apart.

"I love you more than you love Me." he whispered back at me.

"I wouldn't bet too much on that." I replied, but was suddenly _very_ distracted to say something more.

Now, I don't think a person has ever been blessed as much as I am right now. Life couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

**(A/N: We've come to an ending, so at least tell me what you think for the last time on this story. Love it, hate it? Too long, too short? Oh, and I am glad to announce that I've decided to write a sequel, which will be dedicated to **_**Why-Am-I-Crying-Cherry-Kool-Aid. **_**I hope you enjoyed my story, it took me 25 pages to write it.****)**


	21. Chapter 21 Announcement and Honeymoon

Worthy of Your Love: A New Found Love Sequel

Chapter 1 Honeymoon

_Disclaimer: Oh yes! I definitely own the rights to Twilight AND Harry Potter. I don't think so._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N: Surprise, surprise! Look what I brought for you…a nice little first chapter to the sequel of my first story A New Found Love. Hope you like this one just as much as you did my first story. This is set after the wedding of Bella and Draco. It's sort of just a continuation of the first 20 chapters. I decided to merge the both of them since A New Found Love already has a lot of subscribers. Oh, and this story is dedicated to **_**Why-Am-I-Crying-Cherry-Koolaid. **_**Let me clear things up a little bit. They're both different stories in one. Quite uncommon, huh?**** Enjoy!)**

**_Summary: Our favorite couple still has that just-got-married sweetness between them. But will their love survive throughout all the trials and obstacles that come their way? Or will they give up and throw everything away? Follow Bella and Draco as they face the hardships and strains of married life and building a family. Everybody knows it's not that easy._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**At the reception…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Oh Merlin! I cannot believe how lucky I am right now. I just got the perfect wedding and the perfect reception to go with it. The night is almost coming to an end. But for Draco and I, it's the beginning of our new life together.

Professor McGonagall agreed to let us off the hook for two whole weeks, but we need to get back before the exams started.

My dear, sweet husband and I are dancing our last dance for the night, under the moon light with fireflies flying all around us. I sighed a sigh of contentment, just being in his arms and being able to lay my head on his chest is a lot better than being in Heaven.

"Enjoying the night, my beautiful wife?" he whispered in my ear, low enough for nobody else to hear.

Blushing at what he said, I looked up and stared at his enchanting stormy gray eyes. "I could not recall a more perfect night than this one." I replied, kissing his shoulder.

"I strongly agree with that, sweetheart." he said, kissing me lightly on the lips.

After what seemed like forever, the song ended and we broke apart, but we never lost contact, whether it is holding hands or him wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

Now, it is time to say our goodbyes to the people we both love and our colleagues, at least for now. We were surrounded in a blink of an eye, all of them taking turns in hugging us and congratulating us or complementing us about our wonderful wedding.

Soon, it was time to go away for our honeymoon. My father handed us a Portkey that led to our destination, although Draco never told me where we were going. I guess I just have to trust him on this.

He gripped my hand and the Portkey started glowing blue, signaling our near departure. Suddenly, everything started spinning around us and I gripped Draco's arm tighter for fear of falling on the ground.

We landed smoothly though, but I still clutched my head. These rides never failed to nauseate me, even if I have been doing them for years.

"Ugh, that made me a little dizzy." I said, laying my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"I know what you mean. You just could not ever get used to it, can you?" he replied with amusement.

I was about to say something witty, but was distracted by the huge mansion right in front of us. My eyes just about popped out of their sockets and all I could say was, "I-It—It's, um, it's wonderful."

"It's a place my father bought long ago, but he never used it. So I decided to clean up the place and take you here. I am glad you liked It." he said slowly.

"Like it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't you like the place? I am pretty sure I could just bring you to the Manor or find another place." he babbled, his lovely face showing disappointment.

"No, no, no, stop. Don't be ridiculous. Are you kidding me? I do not like the place. I love it, for Merlin's sake!" I exclaimed.

"You do?" he asked, his eyes shining with happiness.

"What not to like? After all, it is—" But I never got to finish my sentence, because I was suddenly scooped up and kissed by my husband.

"Hey! Put me down, I know for a fact that I'm heavy. Ron always complains about that." I chided. He just continued walking and said, "No you are not. You are as light as a feather to me. And it is actually my job not to let you get exhausted, ever."

"Oh really, is that so? So you intend to spoil me rotten during our stay here and for the rest of my life." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, I will. It is the number one on my job description as a husband to serve you like a queen." he replied, flashing a bright smile at my direction.

"Well, that's great. You could actually put me down now so that you could open the door." he answered me by opening the door with magic.

"Really, I would not get hurt if you just put me down for a second to open the door." I scolded, rolling my eyes at him.

"Yes, you are right. It is just a door, nothing worth wasting time for." he replied nonchalantly.

"Fine, I give up. You win. Do whatever you want to do that you think will be for the best. I am just going to stay here and be a good girl." I said, raising both hands, palms up.

"Good." he said. As we neared a door leading to what I assume is our bedroom, my heart suddenly beat faster and my palms were almost sweaty.

When will I stop being nervous just for once? It's just Draco, for Merlin's sake!

I swallowed hard, as he slowed down a bit and pushed the door open with his foot. The sight before me is truly magnificent!

The room was huge with large windows covered with white velvet curtains. The floor is covered with what seems to be a carpet with moving pictures—rose petals falling on the ground was what was actually painted on it.

In reality, the massive bed is covered in real rose petals and so is the floor. Tea candles were all over the place—some were floating while some were just placed on top of either the shelf or the bed side table.

There was a huge chandelier on the ceiling, made up of crystals and diamonds. A door caught my attention, probably leading to a bathroom. All in all, the place was…magical, in a way.

"You…did this for me?" I asked Draco in awe.

"Anything for you, sweetheart, anything you need." he answered in a loving tone.

He started walking again and placed me on the bed, then sat beside me. He took my left hand in both of his, and kissed the ring finger. "Do you have any idea what effect you happened to make on my heart while you were walking down the aisle a while ago?" he asked.

"No, why?" I asked, worried.

"When you came out, my heart beat really fast and I thought: _What did I do to deserve something as wonderful as this woman in front of me, who is perfectly capable of loving me as much as I did her? _Then I said to myself that whatever it was, I would make sure to keep you happy and do everything you want me to do for the rest of our lives._" _he replied honestly, taking my hands in his.

My heart swelled after hearing this, and I could not hold back any longer, and so I kissed him. I kissed him with all the passion and love that I felt for him to let him know that I feel the same way about him.

We broke away after a few minutes, and we just stared at each other with love in our eyes. All my nervousness went away and I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"You know when you said that you would treat me like a queen and spoil me rotten for the rest of my life? I trust you to keep your word on that. I want you to make me happy tonight." I said lovingly.

He paused for a second before saying, "May I?"

I nodded my head and lifted it so that I can see him properly. He pressed his lips softly onto mine, not in some kind of hurry. I felt that we both wanted this night to be special.

He pulled away for a second and started unbuttoning the corset tube top of my gown. It was a beautiful white silk gown and decorated with intricate designs made with pearls and some diamonds. The skirt of the gown has some ruffles and really great embroidery on it.

When he was halfway done, he returned into kissing me slowly and went back to work after a few seconds.

After what seemed like a long time, we made love to each other on our new bed. Both of us felt the love of the other as we finally became united in every aspect of our lives.

The only thing I know for sure is that it was the best night of my life, and I am willing to bet that nothing could top it off.

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

I woke up because of the light that filled the room, blinding me with the sun's rays. I shielded my eyes from the light and all too suddenly the curtains closed, causing me to sit up.

"Sorry, sweetheart should have thought earlier about the curtains when you were still asleep. Did that wake you?" Draco mumbled from beside me.

"No, really, it's fine. I was nearly awake anyway." I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"Do you know how adorable you look when you do that?" he asked fondly.

Merlin, my husband treats me like a kid, not his wife.

"Hello? You are not speaking to a five year old kid here. Are you actually aware of the fact that I am your wife?" I scolded in mock anger.

He pulled me into his arms and whispered seductively, "I am very much aware of that, my lovely wife. That was meant to be a compliment, since you look so gorgeous naked in my bed and looked like you have just been thoroughly had."

I blushed at his words. It seems like Draco is getting bolder and braver each second that passes in our new life together. Well, being me, I simply had to make him get off his high horse.

"You don't mind then, if I sleep with other men just so that I look like this every day?" I asked in mock innocence.

He kissed my neck until he reached my jaw line and said, "Of course not. I would only support you to look like this if I am the one who is having you."

"Whatever happened to not exhausting me then? You really made me tired last night." I said in a playful voice.

"Well, I am afraid there is nothing I could do about that, my queen. As they say, the show must go on, even if the lead actress is tired." he smiled innocently.

I smiled secretively and suddenly shrieked in a very childish way, "You selfish moron!"

I picked up a pillow and threw it at him playfully, quickly standing up and taking the sheets with me. I was going to make a run for it when he got out of the tangled mess I put him in quicker than I expected him to.

He was able to grab the end of the sheets but it slipped out of his fingers. I took the opportunity to run to the bathroom and close it behind me, giggling like a thirteen year old girl.

Draco is banging on the door, telling me to come out. I was quick to reply, "No way!" I burst into laughter and clutched my stomach, gasping for breath.

"So, you want to play this game? Fine, you are not the only one who can lock themselves inside a room to avoid their spouse." he said finally.

It became very silent outside, and I went nearer to the door in hopes to hear him better. Nothing could be heard outside, and so I figured out that it was already safe to go out of the bathroom.

Merlin, was I wrong.

A few steps away from the bathroom door, somebody grabbed me from behind and threw me on the bed.

My eyes widened in fear in case somebody was able to break into the house and hurt my husband or something. I looked up to see that it was only the aforementioned man.

His eyes were full of—life. He had the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face and his cheeks were a little flushed. His hair was very much tousled and unruly, and I think I prefer it this way. It made him look very…sexy.

"You seriously thought you could escape the great Draco Malfoy, huh, wife?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"And since when did Draco Malfoy become great, anyway?" I asked, challenging him.

"Ever since he was born, milady." he replied, cornering me with his arms.

"Being your classical big-headed Malfoy self, huh? I won't have it any other way." I said, with a smile.

"Excellent. I believe it is time for breakfast, don't you think?" he asked, kissing my shoulder.

"Yes, and that is why you should stop trying to distract me." I replied, before I lose control of myself.

I pushed at his chest and slipped away from him. Looking for something decent to wear, maybe a shirt or something, a blot of red on the sheets caught my attention. I knew the sheets were made with magic, which one could easily see just by looking at the animated falling rose petals painted on them.

But this one is of a different shade, and smells bad. "Eew. There is blood on the sheets! I need to get this cleaned." I exclaimed, grossed out by the sight of my own blood.

"Hey! You shouldn't work, remember? And I think I would like to keep that. The Slytherins and the rest of the men at school would surely get disappointed when they see proof." he smirked, his gray eyes shining with an evil glint.

Meanwhile, I felt my face grow hotter as I processed what he said. Surely, he would not do that? That is too embarrassing!

"Draco…" I threatened, my hands balled into fists and my whole body shaking with anger and fear.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, in mock seriousness.

I crossed my arms before answering. "If you do that, I swear I will go some place you could not find me. And everybody knows how good I am at hiding." I said, in a very calm voice.

"So, you are threatening me now? That is fine, because I am pretty sure I could find you immediately." he boasted.

Ugh, why is my husband so egotistical? Now I might actually regret marrying him. Come to think of it, if I did not marry him, I would be married to a stranger. If I was married to a stranger, I would not be happy. If I was not happy, my family wouldn't be happy. And if they were not happy, I would get guilty. And if I get guilty, I'd—

Now I was lost in my own words. Blame it on the early morning sun and that guy over there sitting comfortably, tousling his blonde hair. They did not let me have enough sleep, so now I am rambling in my mind again!

"Hmph. You could think what you like to, but I am so not going to tolerate this behavior. And don't be too confident, because I know for a fact that I could pull some strings in the Ministry to let me off the hook." Now, I was bluffing. I knew it would not do me any good even if Kingsley and I were pretty close.

I got into the closet and picked out a white button up shirt so that I would not walk around this place in rags.

After walking out of the closet, my dear husband was wearing this breath taking smile he only reserved for me. Good for him. "Back so soon? I knew you couldn't resist me." he joked, hopping out of the bed.

I had to deflate that big head of his before it gets even bigger. And I just came up with the perfect plan. Walking towards him, I smiled seductively, stopping a meter away from him. "You know perfectly well that I couldn't stay away for too long." I said sweetly.

"Ha! You are acknowledging defeat then, dear wife?" he replied with a smirk.

I merely nodded as I turned away slowly, but stopped after taking one small step. Then, I turned around swiftly, loudly spoke the words: "Don't be so full of it!" and heard that satisfying "Smack!" as my fist connected with his jaw. He fell on the floor, surprised about my attack. Apparently he never expected this from me.

"Ouch! That really hurts, Bella." he whined to me, rubbing his jaw.

"Next time you mess with me, I would not hesitate to do that again. Now you know who is in charge here. I am the queen, remember?" I replied, showing my teeth.

"Crazy woman." he muttered, not knowing I heard him.

"I will forgive you this one time for calling me crazy. But I will not have this crap again, okay?" He knew very well that it was not a request. It was an order, coming from me.

He got dressed and walked with me towards the really big dining room, with a round table that can hold up to at least fifty people.

"What do we need these many seats for?" I wondered loudly, tapping my chin.

"I haven't had the chance to change it, with the short period of time and wedding preparations." he replied, still obviously a little sour.

Meanwhile, the only thing in my head is: "I love being in power."

* * *

**(A/N: Do you love it or hate it? I know Bella is a little evil in this chapter, but I swear there will be more fluff in the next one! You can give suggestions or just tell me what you think! Just click that little button down there and thou shall be rewarded greatly. ****)**


	22. Chapter 22 Love So Sweet and Wishes

Worthy of Your Love: A New Found Love Sequel

Chapter 2 Love So Sweet and Wishes

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own dark, twisted, and horrible thoughts._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N: Hi, guys! I feel like I'm quite losing my touch, huh? Too much school work is to blame. But, enjoy the second chapter of the story. This one is dedicated to **_**twilight sucks badley, **_**but the entire story is still for **_**Why-Am-I-Crying-Cherry-Koolaid.**_**)**

**P.S. There are songs for this chapter and the titles are **_**Love So Sweet **_**and **_**Wish**_**, both by **_**Arashi. **_**They're great, so check them out. Not to mention cute.**

**

* * *

**

_**Draco's POV**_

I kept up my act of being angry with Bella, and I dare say that I was doing a great job at it. In reality, I am not angry with her for punching me, even though it hurt a lot. Only Merlin knows where she learned to punch like a professional. Just pray you would not be her next target.

I could never get angry at her for simple things like that. I already lost her once, and I do not want it to happen again. If there is a problem, we will sort it out together. It was my fault she hit me in the face, anyway. I need to stop being a total jerk and having a really big ego.

All the while, Bella kept her 'evil' smile on as she ate her breakfast. Mischievous little devil. I wonder what she is thinking.

My face or eyes probably betrayed some of my emotions, because she suddenly looked at me with a knowing smile. "Please don't be angry. Please, please, please?" she pleaded in a singsong voice.

It took all I had not to laugh at her childishness. A while ago, she was acting like the full grown adult. Now, she is acting like a three year old. This woman will drive me insane!

Still pretending to be angry, I pressed my lips together in a tight line. For a minute, she stared at me expressionlessly, calculating my emotions. Then, all of a sudden, she burst out laughing. She was clutching her stomach and gripping the edge of the table for support.

"What are you laughing at?" I grumbled, still in pretense.

"Y-You—look like—my—father—when—he's angry!" she managed to choke out, followed by another series of loud laughter and a lot of girlish giggling.

My face smoothened out a bit and I tried not to smile at that. Her laughter was melodic, almost like you could hear the angels singing in the sky. It was one of the things that made me fall in love with her in the first place. Another thing was that she was not afraid to show her true self.

She did not pretend to be someone else, unlike all those other girls back in Slytherin House, who spent most of their time pretending to be prim and proper. When all backs are turned, they start to show their true colors. Or, if that is not the case, some are afraid to discover their true selves. Afraid of what they might see.

But my wife, she is the bravest, most selfless person I have ever met. And I love her for that. I gazed at her lovingly until she finally stopped shaking in laughter, meeting my gray eyes with her black orbs.

A huge smile spread across her face as she contemplated my expression. "You are not angry with me anymore?" she asked, like a child receiving the best gift on Christmas Day.

I shook my head and she squealed, clapping her hands together and charging towards me. She choked me with her hug—or at least, she tried to. "Thank you!" she said, showering my face with kisses.

She is turning into a tarsier, clinging to me like I was a tree. I laughed silently to myself at this thought. Accidentally, I tilted my plate with an elbow and some food landed on Bella's hair. "Eep! You got food in my hair." she complained, her cheeks puffed out in frustration.

This time, I laughed loudly and she started throwing food on my face. Of course, I was not one to give up on challenges. So I threw as much as she did me, running forward to catch her. It finally turned into a one-on-one food fight.

She is fast, but I am, too. She is not the only one who plays Quidditch here, and as a Seeker, too. In a few minutes of running around, I finally caught her around the waist and slung her over my shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down, right now. You always do this to me since we got here. I have my own feet. In what good use should I put them if not for walking?" she protested, her voice a little muffled by my shirt. I continued ignoring her protests and started towards the bath room. If we wanted to get all cleaned up, we will have to start right now.

Cleaning does not mean we cannot have fun, right?

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

As Draco carried me to the bath room, my head kept on hitting his back. What a comfortable of travelling! Please note the sarcasm.

My dear, sweet husband though, would not hear a word out of my mouth. It is as if he took his ears off and threw them somewhere. Fantastic, really fantastic.

We slowly entered the bath room and an idea formed in my head. Stretching my hand out a little, I slapped his butt and giggled. He staggered and put me down, placing me on top of the counter lined with a lot of cosmetic products.

He scowled playfully and narrowed his eyes at me. "You have been a very, very bad girl, wife." he growled.

I loved it when he did that. For me, it was very…sexy. There was no other way to describe it.

I brushed off some food out of his hair, golden in the light from the chandelier. "Yuck. It's gross." I muttered, wiping my hands off the shirt I wore.

"Your fault, you're the one who started this in the first place." he accused.

"Oh, so you're blaming me now? Who got food in my hair, anyway?" I shot back, punching his shoulder lightly.

"I am telling you. I swear to you, it was an accident. I did not mean for it to happen. My elbow tilted the plate, that's all." he explained.

My eyebrows raised and my lips curled into a smirk. "For that crime, you shall receive a punishment from me." I declared, staring him straight in the eye.

For a second, I think I saw fear in his eyes. But I am not sure, for it vanished as quickly as it had come. He now had a poker face on, his expression unreadable.

Smiling angelically, I jumped down from the counter and walked towards the huge bath tub. My back was turned to him, so he could not see what I was doing. I smiled and swiftly reached for the hose and turned it on full power, spraying him with water.

"What the—?" His words were cut off by the force of the water on his face, making him stagger back.

"I told you that you will get a punishment from me!" I shouted, laughing.

My laughing was stopped when a burst of water came from the opposite side of where I was standing. I coughed the water out and turned my body to avoid the attack. It's up to him to find a way to get revenge on me.

In the end, we both ended up very wet and our skins soggy. I dropped to the floor and rested my head on the wall, tired from our recent activity. Who knew married life could be so tiring?

Taking off his dripping shirt, Draco sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, to prevent me from being cold. "That was fun, was it not?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"Yes, definitely." I answered, stretching my feet and curling my toes. "It was so fun we even missed lunch." I added smugly.

"Who needs food when you are here with me?" he whispered, tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Mm," I replied, curling up and snuggling closer to him. The cold was quite unnoticeable in contrast to his very warm body.

After a short moment of silence, I asked out of the blue: "What is your dream, Draco?" I stared into his depthless gray orbs as I waited for his answer.

His lip curled upwards a little and seemed thoughtful for a minute. He paused for a second before finally answering my question. "My dream is already fulfilled." he said, as if it was nothing.

Arching my eyebrows, I asked for a more specific answer. "So, what is it?" I pressed.

"I love you." he merely answered, not answering my question at all. I frowned at this. I will not stop until I get a straight answer from this man.

"I don't understand it at all." I whined, pouting and placing a hand under my chin.

"I dreamed for you. And here you are, married to me and everything. I could not wish for more." he answered, kissing the pout away. I was deeply touched with his answer, because I have been wondering if I made the right choice in marrying him.

If his dreams did not include me and it was all about himself, I would know right then and there that I made the wrong choice. But with his answer to me now, I knew deep inside that he truly loved me, and would be ready to do anything for me.

I felt relieved, more relieved than I ever felt in my entire life. It is like a thorn was taken out of my heart. I can finally breathe properly and live without any tension.

* * *

_**A few hours later, after dinner…**_

My husband just showed me around the mansion, and I think nobody could deny the elegance and splendor of this place. There is a hall that has its walls all lined up with priceless paintings of famous people. And I have no doubt that it will be one of my favorite places in our house.

Yes, I now call it 'our house'; since Draco promised me that we could live here if I wanted to after graduation. Sweet.

I am currently on the balcony, just being mesmerized by the number of stars that could be seen from my position. If you lived in other places, you would not get the chance to see this sight. It was magical in its own way.

From behind me, two strong arms wrapped around my waist sweetly and my husband kissed my cheek. I sighed in contentment. I could live this way forever if I have to. Actually, I don't even need to be forced into it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, breaking the silence. It is not like it was awkward or anything, but I knew he liked it best when he hears my voice. How lucky of me to have such a wonderful person to stay beside me for the rest of my life.

"Nothing, really, I was just star gazing." I answered honestly.

He pulled me with him and went to sit on the stone bench, patting the spot right beside him. I wasn't one to contradict him, especially not at this opportunity.

"You asked me what my dream was a while ago, but I didn't have the chance to ask yours." he stated, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"My dream…" I trailed off, catching a glimpse of a shooting star and quickly thinking of a wish.

"Did you see that?" I asked excitedly, standing up from my seat.

"Yes, I did." he answered.

"What did you wish for?" I asked, placing my hands on my knees. It's not that common to see shooting stars across the sky.

"Nothing. I have nothing to wish for, as long as you're here." he replied, with love in his eyes.

I smiled, and said: "My wish is never to be separated from you, as in even after this life."

He pulled me down on his lap and kissed me fiercely. It wasn't hard at all, but surprisingly gentle. I felt his love for me and radiated it off in waves. If only anybody was around to receive my love vibes, that would be nice.

When we finally pulled away, he said: "I love you, Bella. Even if you become fat and ugly, you will still be the Bellatrix Black I fell in love with. Thank you for coming into my life."

"No. I should thank you. I wouldn't have had the strength to go on if I did not know that you were always there for me." I whispered.

He smiled serenely and just hugged me tightly to his chest. I received something special tonight. Something that could not be seen physically, but it is definitely there. As each day passes, our love for each other only grows into something bigger than we both expected. And I would love for it to stay that way.

* * *

**(A/N: Tell me what you think! Is it good or bad or what? I could only keep on writing if I knew that some people do appreciate my efforts. Thanks to readers, I love you all! 3)**


	23. Chapter 23 Jealousy

Worthy of Your Love: A New Found Love Sequel

Chapter 3 Jealousy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga. I never did. None of us does, right?_

**(A/N: Hi, guys! This took a while because I'm quite disappointed that only very few people review my story. Your feedback fuels my brain, so I can't write properly if I felt that you don't like this anymore. Tell me whether or not I should continue. But for now, enjoy this chapter!)

* * *

**

_**Two weeks later…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

This is it—the end of our honeymoon. It is time to go back and face reality. I am pretty sure the paparazzi could not wait to pester us to no end. Oh joy.

Of course, I miss my family and friends, but going back home means less time with Draco. And that actually sucks. No more food fights, dancing in the rain, chasing each other around the wide estate, and no more privacy.

Lastly, we have separate rooms back at Hogwarts. I wonder if I could stay in his room so that we could sleep together. I guess I just have to find out myself soon.

As I packed, Draco is covering the furniture with white sheets to prevent them from being covered with dust. I will really miss this place. It will be quite some time before we can get back here.

Sighing, I just gave up on packing manually and started to pick up my wand from the bedside table. With one swift motion and the spell _Pack, _which Tonks generously taught me, clothes and my other belongings started to fly across the room and arrange themselves.

It only took a minute for me to finish. We only had three hours before the Portkey takes both of us back to Hogwarts, where our families and friends will be waiting. I plan to make use of the time to take one last look around the house.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and in came the person I loved the most—my husband, Draco. "Finished packing already?" he asked, walking towards me.

"I got bored so I used magic to fix everything up. Draco, I don't think I am ready to leave this place yet." I said, without thinking. I really have a habit of pouring my heart out in my conversations with him. It is already a reflex. We needn't hide anything from each other.

He took my hand and kissed it. "I know exactly what you mean." he replied against my skin. It sent me shivering in pleasure.

"This place holds our first memories as husband and wife. A refuge for the both of us." he added, hugging me to his chest.

"Can we take one last look around the house before we go?" I asked, tearing up because of the mixed emotions.

He kissed the tears away and agreed. "Anything for you, sweetheart, always remember that." Taking my hand, he led me away from our room and we took our time memorizing every detail of the place we already consider home.

* * *

_**Three hours later…**_

We finished touring the house exactly on schedule. The special part of this house that I took a long time exploring was our bedroom. A lot of memories passed through my mind as I prepared to go.

Finally, we could not delay the time any further. It was either the Portkey leaves without us or we hold onto it immediately. Unfortunately, we only had the second option as our only choice. The case of extending our stay here was unarguable until we graduate from Seventh Year.

Right after I touched the hair brush, which was glowing in a blue hue, everything around me spun wildly and it made me dizzy. Luckily, we landed on soft grass and not on hard ground. Family members and friends rushed out to help us with our luggage and welcome us.

"Bella!" My mother exclaimed, hugging me fiercely and kissing my cheek.

"I am more than fine, Mother. There is absolutely nothing to worry about." I replied, patting her hand.

"That's excellent! Hello to you, too, Draco. I trust you had a fine time in the mansion, son?" Mother asked my husband. I find it cute, the way she called him son. I swear I saw a ghost of a smile on Draco's lips.

"Actually, I am more than fine, Aunt—Mother." he replied, correcting himself. My mother's face literally glowed with happiness with these words; and I could not help but smile.

"Hello, cousin!" Fred and George said, after some people greeted us.

"Hello to the both of you, too." I replied, hugging the both of them at the same time.

"We're pretty sure—" Fred started.

"That our dear—" George continued.

"Cousin-in-law here—" Fred continued still.

"Has taken very good care of you." They finished in unison, giving my husband a meaningful look, and eyes shining with an evil glint. I did not like that one single bit. I am pretty sure there is a meaning behind that look.

"Of course I have." Draco said with a smirk, his arm snaking its way around my waist. The only thing I could do was to sigh and roll my eyes.

The boys wolf whistled and gave Draco a back slap. "Way to go, cuz!" Fred and George said, beaming.

"Are you all ganging up on me?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. They suddenly looked at any other thing except me. Nice.

"Well, enough bantering, kids. Go inside now so that we could all talk and eat." Molly chided, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

Ron very nearly dashed into the castle, and we all laughed at his eagerness. He wasn't one to be beaten when it comes to food. "Pig." I heard Hermione mutter, smiling as she watched him go.

"So, when do you plan to get married?" I whispered to her, making her blush.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back, so low I needed to concentrate really hard to process her words.

"Oh, you know what I mean—you and Ronald, when are you going to get married?" I asked, giggling.

"Ah, um, we are not—we're not like that, you know." she replied, blushing into an even deeper shade of pink.

"Oh come one, 'Mione, we have been best friends for more than seven years. We have been through a lot together. You seriously think that I cannot read you perfectly?" I said in mock hurt.

She glanced at me for a second, playing with her fingers and fidgeting a lot. "Maybe I do like your cousin, but I don't think he feels the same way towards me." she said slowly, looking down.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you may be one of the smartest witches of our generation, but you are totally clueless about love, aren't you?" I asked, laughing.

She mumbled about something I could not hear. I laughed louder, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will help you. You are the only one who doesn't realize it, even if it's already right in front of you." I said, smiling.

"What do you mean "it"?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Nothing you need to worry about, dear." I answered, smirking.

"Oi! What are you girls whispering about?" Ron shouted, still in front of our little 'parade'.

"None of your business, Ronald!" I shouted back.

"Crazy woman…don't know how I ended up with a cousin like that." Ron muttered, but Draco heard. He had excellent hearing.

"Hey, that's my wife, Weasley!" he shouted, looking irritated with Ron. Hermione and I giggled, covering our mouths with our hands so that they would not hear. Some things will never change, and that includes Draco and Ron's quarrels.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Ron shouted back, running even faster to the Castle.

"Which Malfoy are you talking about?" I shouted, joining in and laughing really hard.

Draco smiled so big I was surprised his face didn't rip into two with the effort. Ron had his back to me, but I swear I could just picture him rolling his eyes with my question. Merlin, I love this family!

Just before we got inside, people were suddenly surrounding us, people from the Daily Prophet—in short, paparazzi. Oh joy, we have not even gone inside yet but there are already a lot of people demanding for details on our wedding. Even after years in the spotlight, I am still not very used to this.

"Ms. Black! How do you feel about getting married to Draco Malfoy? Is this marriage of your own free will or is this another plot of the Ministry to clean its name?" One reporter asked, not giving me room to answer.

"No. The Ministry is not involved in this decision. We married because we wanted to." I answered, giving him a sharp look that screamed "What-makes-you-think-I'd-do-that?"

"Really? But Mr. Malfoy's father is a Death Eater and news has it that you two have been enemies since you were young?" he asked, seemingly unshaken from my glare.

"We already put those things behind us. And it is not my husband's fault if his father chose wrong." I retorted, very irritated with this man. I am pretty sure that if he and Rita Skeeter meet in the future, they would be very good friends. He is like her male version, only somewhat a little…tamer.

"Okay now, enough questions. My students need to rest. They still have classes tomorrow, if you all don't mind." Professor McGonagall declared, her nostrils flaring like a dragon's. Scary.

A lot of them protested, unsatisfied with the answers they heard. They still wanted more. But with McGonagall, they will never stand a chance.

The crowd parted, making way for us. When we reached the steps, Draco offered his hand to me and I graciously took it. Cameras flashed behind us. That small act of love ought to keep them down for a while. Well, at least we were not faking anything.

Draco and I smiled at each other, happy with our little accomplishment. We need to avoid the media as much as possible, and we are going to make sure they don't get any scoop from us.

What an evil little plan that is.

* * *

_**Sometime later…**_

Draco and I walked hand-in-hand to our room, comfortable with the silence between us. It wasn't awkward in any way, but sometimes we just really need to enjoy then moment.

A thought came across my mind, making me stop in my tracks and face my husband with a questioning look. "I wonder how we will sleep together since we have separate rooms. Have you thought about that?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Not really. But I guess we just have to pick one room and move all of our stuff in it. What do you think?" he asked, pulling himself out of his daydreaming.

"Don't you think the bed is too small for the two of us?" I answered. Our beds might be bigger than most beds in Hogwarts, but we still wouldn't fit comfortably, especially since Draco has a muscular body, even if it doesn't show that much. Sometimes I even hate robes for that.

"Come on. I guess we just need to figure that out later. I am sure we will think of something." he said, pulling me with him. I let myself be dragged, too tired to protest.

When we entered the room, the first thing I saw was that instead of three doors, there were only two. The bathroom door is still there, but it somewhat moved a little to the right to make room for another one. Now where are our rooms and our things? Don't tell me they disappeared, too!

"What in the name of Merlin happened to this room? I cannot lose my things! Ugh!" I screamed in frustration, kicking the side of the couch.

"Relax, sweetheart. We don't even know what's inside the other door. Shall we?" he said, motioning me forward.

The room looked extremely amazing. The walls had a rosy color, and a pink velvet bed was placed on top of a golden carpet. There was a vanity table beside it, complete with a lot of our grooming necessities. There was also a study table near the vanity table, and some plush chairs on the opposite side of the bed. A breath-taking view of the sea and forests could be seen from the balcony. Only shell curtains separated the room from the balcony. On the balcony was a small table for tea, perfect for when we like to have tea or just simply talk about random things. What I loved the most about this room was that there is a huge picture of us on the left wall, covering the entire surface.

All in all, our room just became my most favorite place on this planet. I turned around to see Draco as pale as a sheet, no words coming out of his mouth. "Draco? Draco? Yoo-hoo, sweetheart can you hear? Are you there?" I asked, trying to get him out of his trance by waving my hands in front of his face.

Finally, he shook out of it and stared at me. His eyes seemed glassy, like he was under a spell or something. Then, without warning he snapped out of it. "Did they really think that I am going to sleep here? They're crazy!" he exploded, walking out of the room.

"Wait! What's not to like? I think it's cute." I said dreamily, smiling peacefully.

"No way! All I can see in there is the color pink. Do you know what will happen if the other Slytherins discover that I am sleeping in a pink bed with pink comforters and blanket?" he very nearly shouted, in a girly way.

"What do I care? If you don't want to sleep in our room, I will sleep in there alone. It is up to you to find a place for you to sleep in." I said, smirking. I knew I got him cornered because there is absolutely no way he is going to sleep in another place without me.

"What? Are you choosing that room over your own husband?" he shrieked, fuming.

How childish of him. "Grow up. In the Muggle world, they say that 'Tough men wear pink.' I cannot understand why there is any difference between them and you. It's either you sleep in that room with your wife or protect your "tough guy" image and pride." I ordered, glaring at him for emphasis that I am serious.

After a few seconds of self-struggle, he finally obliged. "Fine. But you can't stop me from ranting to whoever decorated our room." he said, relaxing a bit.

"Okay, you can do that but remember not to be too harsh." I replied, pondering over his condition.

"Hmm, I'll think about that." he said, kissing my neck.

"Hey! You need to do it, not think about it." I said, punching his gut playfully.

We continued like that for a couple more hours until we finally fell asleep on the pink bed that he scorned so much.

* * *

_**A day before Christmas…**_

I was walking through the corridors, patrolling for tonight. Hermione was unable to make it because of severe colds. Madame Pomfrey made her drink Pepperup Potion, which she graciously accepted. She said she couldn't afford to miss classes. She very nearly worshipped Glover Hipworth for inventing it—typical Hermione.

The only source of light I had with me was a lantern and my wand. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Draco would join me soon. He was just finishing some errands for Professor McGonagall. Merlin knows what she asked him to do.

Suddenly, somebody called from behind. "It's not safe to walk alone at night. Aren't you afraid of being alone here?" The Slytherin Prefect said, his hands behind his back, as if he was just taking a stroll.

I forgot his name, and so I decided to be polite. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Probably not, but I know you." he replied, smirking. I did not like his tone. It was…creepy. It somehow reminded me of the time when I was about to walk to my death.

I merely shrugged off the feeling. Nothing could harm me here in Hogwarts anymore. "If you would excuse me now, I still have to patrol the castle. I don't mean to be rude but I really need to get going." I said, already starting to walk away from him.

"Wait. We have not even finished talking yet." he complained, pulling at my arm.

"Well, I am done talking to you. Now, excuse me, if you don't mind. Some people have business that needs attending to." I said rudely. How dare he do that to me? What is he to me anyway?

"I do mind." he said, grabbing me almost painfully and crushing his lips to mine. The only thought on my mind was, _"What is he doing?"_

A few seconds later, my body started to react defensively and so I kicked his—you-know-what. He howled in pain and jumped around, trying to ease the pain. He deserved that. I grabbed his shirt and pulled out my wand, pointing it at his throat. "If you ever, ever, dare to try that again, I will hex that organ of yours." I threatened, my eyes narrowing into slits.

I threw him on the ground and made my way towards the staircase when I saw a flash of black robes rounding on the corner. I quickly ran towards the figure, not wasting any time. It could be a student sneaking out or much worse, an intruder.

I saw the figure in black robes, but I also saw a head with blonde hair. And the only person I knew that has the same hair color as that is my own husband, Draco.

"Draco, wait!" I called, but he didn't stop. Why is he running away from me?

Gasping for air, I called out to him once more. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I said in a loud voice. That only made him run faster, which puzzled me even more. Well, I am not the Gryffindor Seeker for nothing, so I doubled my speed and finally caught up to him.

I grabbed his arm and with all my remaining strength, forced him to face me. "What is your problem? Why didn't you stop running when I called your name and why did you lead me into this wild goose chase?" I asked, crossing my arms and catching my breath.

"You are asking me why? Why don't you ask yourself that question and answer it yourself? Why are you kissing the Slytherin Prefect?" he screamed, enraged.

I almost laughed at him. Wasn't it clear that that guy kissed me but I did not kiss him back? "Listen to me, I—" I was cut off by him when he said, "I don't want to hear any more of your lies." His words made me freeze on my spot, while he walked away.

Tears ran down my cheeks, leaving marks on my clothes. Doesn't he know that I will never lie to him? Why didn't he trust me?

Wearily, I made my way up to our room, knowing that I would be alone tonight. Plopping down the bed, I cried myself to sleep while hugging the sheets, his scent still lingering on them.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

I look bad, really, really bad. My eyes were red and puffy from crying my eyes out last night. They would definitely notice something different about me. It was Christmas Day, yet I was alone.

Usually, I enjoy Christmas very much but this Christmas would surely be like a living nightmare. It doesn't even have any meaning anymore. The pile of gifts at the foot of the bed was ignored by me, simply because I don't feel like opening them. I would just try to express my gratitude later.

As I walked towards the Great Hall, my entire body felt heavy. Maybe because of sadness, I didn't know. My hair was blacker than usual, and so are my eyes. My skin was a little bit paler, but that wouldn't be so noticeable, seeing as I am always pale.

Sitting down on the table, I played around with the food on my plate, not having much of an appetite. I was greeted several times by most of my schoolmates a "Merry Christmas", and I even managed a polite smile occasionally, although some of them probably saw through my façade.

Finally, my friends arrived and just like everybody else, greeted me with "Merry Christmas, Bella!" At least, they were sensitive enough to see that I wasn't in the mood to rejoice.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, worry etched into her face. She sat beside me and rubbed my back comfortingly, although it did nothing to appease me.

"I'm fine." I said in a small voice, patting her hand.

"We haven't been best friends for over seven years for nothing. We will not judge you, whatever it is that you are hiding." she said. Ron nodded his head in agreement, and even stopped himself from digging in to the food immediately.

"It's Draco." I said, already tearing up.

"What did that ferret do to you?" Ron said, in a defensive manner. His face was almost as red as his hair in anger.

"He saw me kissing the Slytherin Prefect. But I swear to Merlin that I didn't do it! He kissed me. He forced himself on me." I choked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, we believe you, Bella." Hermione said, hugging me.

"No, it's not okay. It's not unless he believes me. He didn't even come to our room last night." I cried, clutching at her robes. We were making a scene, I knew that, but I couldn't care less about it.

She wiped away the tears, and looked me straight in the eye. "We will be here for you. Ron and I, we will stick with you through everything, just like the old times." she promised, consoling me.

Just after I composed myself, the man who was the cause of my distress came walking in through the double doors. It was like it didn't affect him one single bit. I saw my hair grow darker, almost the color of charcoal. If this continued at this rate, I would be losing control over my powers soon. Who knows what I can do if that happens?

Ron started to stand up, but Hermione pulled him down. "Calm down, Ron, it will only make matters worse if you fight him." she whispered, trying to act normal, although I knew deep down she was worried about him.

Draco didn't sit with us, but rather, he made a beeline towards the Slytherin Table and sat beside Pansy Parkinson, my current number one enemy.

Some Slytherins passed by our table, whispering to each other. "Did you see Pansy and Draco kissing in the common room? I wonder what Bella would do if he finds out." One of them whispered, giving me a look filled with pity but when I caught her looking, she looked away. I knew they didn't meant for us to hear, but we still did, anyway.

Ron was about to explode, if it weren't for Hermione. I felt my hair turn red and started to smoke from my anger. I never reached this point before, but I have read that this kind of things happen to Metamorphmagi like me. I caught a glimpse of my eyes, and they were the shade of crimson red.

I would pass for a vampire, seriously—pale skin and red eyes, check. What else is lacking? Oh, yeah, rock hard skin and supernatural strength. There was sort of an invisible wall of electricity surrounding me. My powers, I thought.

"Bella, are you alright?" she asked, keeping her distance. I stood up and ignored her, wanting to get out of this room before I could do any damage. "I need to get out. It's not safe for me to be here." I whispered, closing my eyes and trying to regain control of myself. She nodded in agreement, and then whispered the same thing to Ron, who in return gave me a look that clearly said, "We-are-right-behind-you".

When I passed by the Slytherin Table, a lot of plates and goblets started breaking and some of them looked terrified. I was losing control every second, and I knew I had to get out of here. My family seemed to have the same idea, but had another plan in mind.

When I was about to reach the door, Father and Uncle Sirius started to run towards me, surrounding me with their wands out. I was shocked and my hair started to change colors every second or so, completely out of control.

"Bella, darling, keep it together for a while, okay? Everything is going to be just fine." Father said, trying to calm me down, but I almost couldn't understand his words. There wasn't only a storm in my head; there was a blizzard in there. I clutched my head and tried to keep my presence of mind.

All the students stared worriedly at me, afraid that I was losing my mind. The lights started to flicker, unable to resist my powers. I started to try harder in maintaining myself intact. When I was about to explode, I felt a sharp pain on my stomach and I whimpered, clutching it. It helped me a little to clear my head.

I need to act soon, using all of my strength to stop myself from causing destruction. But as I did this, the pain in my stomach worsened, making me drop to my knees.

I succeeded in saving the others from my powers, but it all came backfiring on me. From a distance, I heard a scream that I later learned to be mine. Blackness enveloped me and I knew no more.

* * *

**(A/N: Do you like it? I don't feel like anyone does anymore. Do you want me to change something or any suggestions? Review! Please?)**


	24. Chapter 24 Choice

Worthy of Your Love

Chapter 4 Choice

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, okay?_

**(A/N: Been a while, I know, I know. Picture of the locket on lowest portion of my profile. Enjoy!)**

_

* * *

_

_**Draco's POV**_

I asked some of the Slytherins to spread the rumor that I kissed Pansy. Because I knew once Bella hears about it, she would feel how I felt when I saw her kiss that boy. I watched as she eavesdropped on the Slytherins' conversation. I have to give them some credit, they acted very well.

Her hair started to get blacker than usual, almost the same color as charcoal. Then, it slowly turned into red and her head started to smoke. Well, she sure is angry. Her small frame started to shake, her hands clenching into fists. She probably said something to Hermione, because I saw her move infinitesimally.

Bella stood up, and walked towards the double doors. I saw the color of her supposedly onyx eyes and they were crimson red. Maybe I overdid it a little. She passed by our House Table, and plates and goblets smashed.

Before she reached the door, my father-in-law and Sirius rose from their seats, wands out, and made their way to corner her. They looked extremely cautious, as if she was going to explode anytime. She had a blank look on her face, as if she could barely process a word they were saying.

What is wrong with her? Suddenly, lights started flickering and she clutched her stomach, as if she was in pain. My instincts kicked in and I nearly stood up, if it weren't for Blaise and Pansy stopping me. They said it is dangerous.

"She is my wife. How will approaching my wife be dangerous?" I whisper-yelled, and glared at them fiercely. Pansy flinched and cowered, but Blaise stood his ground. "Draco, listen to me. It seems like she isn't in control of herself right now." he cautioned, looking at me straight in the eye.

"What do you mean she is not in control?" I said angrily. Did he think he knew her more than I do?

"Well, look at her. If goes on at that rate, she is going to kill herself soon." he said in a low voice, motioning at Bella.

I turned around and saw a blank look on her face, as if she wasn't aware of the on-goings around her. Some people started to scream, especially the young ones. Her eyes closed and she seemed to regain some control over herself again, and the lights stopped flickering. Her smoking red hair returned to its original color, and so did her eyes.

But what happened after that surprised me greatly. I saw a wall of electricity around her and the almost invisible force gathered together and struck her across the chest. Her beautiful black eyes flashed open in surprise, but closed almost immediately after that. It seemed like forever as her body slowly fell to the ground, unmoving.

My reflex reaction was running to her side and check if she was okay. Her pulse was very faint, and her breathing shallow. Blood trickled down on her chin and legs, and I wondered how that came to be. Bella forced her eyes open, although barely. She was going to say something, and I placed my ear near her head. "Forgive me." she whispered, so low it was almost inaudible.

She fainted after that. Tears came into my eyes as I stared at her almost lifeless form. It was I who should have asked for forgiveness. I should have trusted her when she asked me to believe her instead of what I saw. People rushed towards us to help take her to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey ran as fast as her legs could carry her and made a beeline towards us.

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and did a couple of spells on Bella. "I couldn't do anything for her. There is too much damage caused by her powers backfiring on her. We need to take her to St. Mungo's immediately!" she said, frustrated from her inability to cure her.

My heart froze with her words. Madam Pomfrey couldn't cure my wife? I always thought she could cure anyone with a few flicks of her wand or maybe medicine. Sirius prepared to Apparate her to the hospital, but Madam Pomfrey stopped him. "She's too fragile to Apparate right now. We cannot risk giving her more injury." she warned, grabbing his hand.

"Pomona, she needs medical attention as soon as possible. She's getting paler by the second!" Bella's father, Regulus, spat. I understood his feelings perfectly. He couldn't lose his only daughter. When I was younger, I wished my father was like that. But as the years passed, I just simply stopped hoping and tried my best to be the perfect son, and to no avail.

"Go and create a Portkey. We simply have no time to spare to get a legal one." she muttered, fixing what she can from Bella's injuries.

Taking a watch from an inner pocket, he tapped it and said, "Portus." The watch glowed a bright blue at first, and then the color slowly lightened until it stopped glowing. I held onto the watch, and so did Father while we both had an arm around Bella.

In no time, we were rushing through the endless corridors and the Healer told us we could not get in unless she is finished working at her injuries. I paced along the corridors, anticipating the Healer and hoping I wouldn't have to wait for much longer. The anxiety and fear is eating me up.

She came out with a sad look on his face, and I instantly knew this woudn't be good. Father and I walked to her and waited for what she had to say. "It seems that Bellatrix's magic has done a lot of damage to her. She was very emotional, considering her present condition." The Healer said, placing her hands behind her back.

"What do you mean 'present condition'?" I asked worriedly. Surely ehe has some good news to tell, right? Not.

"Don't you know yet? Your wife is two weeks pregnant. The stress she underwent has taken its toll on her. Her body's condition is not yet stable for the present time, and I'm afraid it might get worse. When the time comes and she doesn't get any better, you may have to choose between your wife and the child." she said sadly.

I was happy that I was going to be a father, but I couldn't let Bella die. I couldn't lose her. Not again. Not like this. I lost her once, it won't happen again. But I don't want to lose the child, too. Someone who hasn't even experienced how it is to live, and might not even have the chance. Bella's heart will break into two if she learned about this. If I knew her as much as I thought I did, she will sacrifice her life in exchange for the child's. Could I grant her that wish? This is a question I couldn't answer right now.

Father retained a calm façade, although I knew he was having a battle inside of him. I took a deep breath, steadying myself. "Is she awake?" I asked. I need to talk to her and let her know about how sorry I was, and that I loved her more than life itself. I knew I could never take back all those cruel words I said to her not too long ago. At least I could try and slowly heal her wounds now.

The Healer nodded, and motioned for me to come in. Father understood even without asking that I wanted some alone time with her for a while. I pushed the door open, peering in. She was waiting for me, as always. She always waited for me, even though sometimes I fail her. Her eyes are closed, though I knew she was wide awake.

"Bella?" I said, making her open her eyes. I sat on the chair beside the white hospital bed where she lay in and took her hand, kissing it. She just stared at me with expressionless eyes, and I started to break down in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry. This is my entire fault. I should have listened to you. You don't even deserve someone like me. You deserve someone better, someone who will treat you the way you should be treated." I babbled, swallowing back tears.

"Shh. It's okay, I forgive you. I knew I should have immediately hexed that guy after he kissed me." she said, even managing to make a joke out of the situation. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and rubbed it. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "Draco, save him. Please." she pleaded, and I instantly knew she what was talking about.

"I can't do it. I can't just let you die. Bella, I can't lose you again. Do you know how I was when I thought you were gone forever? It was like a living hell." I choked, remembering the past.

"I don't want to leave you if I can help it. I'm just saying this just in case I don't survive this. I couldn't call the other life Heaven if you're not there. But this child," she started, placing our intertwined hands on her stomach. "Our child deserves a chance to live." she finished, begging with her eyes for me to understand.

"Whatever makes you happy, but I need you to promise me one thing. Come back to me when you can. I need you. We need you. We're in this together." I told her, my decision final.

"I promise." she said solemnly, kissing me on the lips. "But can I ask for another favor?" she added, after we broke apart.

"Anything." I said, nodding my head.

"I want you to find another wife if I…leave, someone who will take care of the both of you. I know you think you don't need anybody else, but just so that I feel in peace, knowing you're not alone." she reasoned, looking at me with a serious expression.

"I couldn't do that. I couldn't…replace you. No one hugs as tight and warm as you do. No one is as loving and caring as you are. And no one can ever replace you in my heart." I said honestly, clutching the sheets.

She smiled a sad smile and ran her fingers through my blonde hair. "I know you will do it for me." she whispered.

I just stared at her incredulously, wondering how someone like her could love me. Our family burst through the door, checking on Bella.

"You loathsome ferret!" Ron shouted, pointing a shaking finger at me. He charged at me and punched me on the face. I have to admit, he has a good right hook. I rubbed my jaw and blocked the other punch he was aiming at me.

"Ron, will you stop it? That's my husband!" Bella scolded weakly. Even though she could barely able to raise a finger, she still made him cringe in fear. He mumbled a quick "Sorry." and moved to the foot of the bed.

"Are you alright? Healer Strout said you are pregnant? How are you feeling? Do you feel like going to the bathroom or something? You crave for a particular kind of food? Do you feel nauseous or anything?" Our mothers babbled with worry etched on their faces.

"I'm perfectly fine for now, at least. Don't worry about me. I'm the Girl-Who-Lived, remember?" she said, laughing weakly at her own words.

"Yes, you are. That's why you need to make it to our wedding, okay? You're Hermione's maid of honor, and we don't have a back-up to replace you if anything." Ron said, wrapping an arm around Hermione.

Hermione turned red, and she was quick to say, "Who said there was a wedding?" Ron looked at her and shook his head. "Didn't you already agree to my proposal last night? I thought it was already clear!" he exclaimed, disbelieving.

"You didn't propose last night! We were just cuddling up, that's all! You didn't even give me a ring." she retorted, cheeks flushed.

Ron had a blank look and replied, "I didn't give you the ring? Oh, the ring! I totally forgot about that." he shouted, unashamed. The entire room burst out laughing at his attitude.

"Really, brother. Forgetting to give a girl a ring when you propose? What kind of man are you?" Bill shook his head in mock disappointment.

Ron scowled deeper, and stuck his tongue out like a kid. He's so childish at times. "What do you care, Bill?" he said.

"I'm your brother, you dimwit." Bill muttered, but Ron didn't hear. Bella cried in pain and writhed on the bed. I was beside her in a flash, afraid to touch her.

"Call the Healer, quick!" I shouted to no one in particular. Half of them were out at once, going out to find Healer Strout. After a few seconds, the Healer was scrambling for her wand, sending us all out.

"I need to—" I started, but was cut off by her intense stare.

"If you really want to help her, you will get out of this room and do as I say. Now, remember what I asked you before? You need to choose now." she said seriously.

It was hard for me, but I kept my promise to Bella. "Save—save the baby. But please, do what you can to save my wife, too." I choked, my knees nearly giving out.

She nodded and closed the door, her assistants preparing any equipment that will be needed.

I took a deep breath, my back sliding down the wall. I have never felt so alone in my whole life. I was contented hiding behind a mask before Bella, but all that changed when she came into my life and I fell in love with her.

Now, I am so helpless, just like an infant crying for his mother. What am I going to do without Bella?

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

_**Draco's POV**_

I sat on the cold floor of St. Mungo's with my head in my hands as I waited for Healer Strout to come out. I cried, but I am not ashamed to admit it. Nothing matters anymore—pride, money, fame, nothing.

If it wasn't for that tiny spark of hope I still have left in me, I would have committed suicide hours earlier. I was still hoping that somehow, Bella and our baby would get out of this alive. Then, we can have a happy life together as a family. Is that too much to ask? Well, as they say, you can't have all the good things in life.

Footsteps were heard, and I lifted my head to see the Healer with an expressionless mask. I don't think that is a good sign. Swallowing hard, I searched for my voice and I finally found it. "Is she—are they okay?" I barely whispered, but she understood.

"The baby survived but is still a little bit fragile. However, your wife…I guess you should just see for yourself." she said in a monotone, looking at the white walls.

My heart beat furiously against my chest as I slowly stood up and walked in front of the door. I hesitated before turning the door knob, afraid of what I might see. I forced my feet to move inside the room, closing my eyes. I couldn't face it…I couldn't see her like that again. I erased the pictures of her in my mind, when she was hit by the Killing Curse.

I stood there like that, leaning on the wall. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and ever so slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Bella, motionless on the bed. My hands shaking, I reached for her face and stroked it lightly. Underneath my shaking fingers, I could still feel a steady pulse and warmth radiating from her body.

My heart jolted and nearly jumped out of my chest in joy, and I had to resist hugging her so tight I might choke her. "I promised you that I would try to stay, didn't I? And you know I keep all of my promises the best that I can." she whispered, stroking my hair.

I just nodded and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. For staying with me and giving me the best present anyone could give me. Merry Christmas, sweetheart." I said, my words full of honesty.

"Merry Christmas, Draco. I love you." she replied, smiling happily, placing her hand on her stomach.

"As I love you." I said, taking out a rectangular velvet box out of my pocket. It was black, and had intricate designs on the fabric. There was a satin white ribbon of medium length wrapped craftily around the package.

She took it weakly from my hands and stared at it for a whole minute. "What is it?" she whispered, staring at it in awe.

"Open it. It's your Christmas present. I bought it a week before." I urged, assisting her in taking off the ribbon. She was really fragile, like glass. It felt like it would kill her if I applied a little too much pressure.

Feebly, she opened the box and her eyes widened at what she saw inside. Lying on the soft velvet cushion, a pink diamond heart-shaped locket awed her. The heart was surrounded with diamonds and the chain was an interval of round white and pink diamonds. Her mouth was gaping open as she slowly touched it with her fingers, trying to think of something to say.

"Draco, it's—" she didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she just swallowed and said, "Thank you. It's beautiful, Draco. Sorry I don't have your gift with me, I left it back at the Castle." she apologized, blushing.

"It's fine. You already gave me a gift beyond comparison. Look inside, I placed something in there." I said, motioning to the locket.

"It's a picture of us on our wedding day. We were so happy then." she said, tears flowing down her cheeks. I didn't know if it was the mood swings or what, but I just placated her and wiped the tears away.

"You have been crying a lot today. You need to stop that, you are more beautiful when you smile. And the locket is nothing, I still think you are more beautiful." I said nonchalantly, trying to cheer her up. I took the locket from her and she protested, but I shook my head at her.

"I'm just going to put it on your neck and see how it looks on you." I said, fastening the lock. It looked perfect on her, as if it had been made just for her. I conjured a mirror out of thin air and handed it to her, and she fingered it like a child playing with a toy.

I couldn't imagine how life could be more perfect than it was, and yet, with life, always expect the unexpected.

* * *

**(A/N: What do you think? I'll review if you want me to! So click that little button down there and say what you want to say.)**


	25. Chapter 25 Dream

Worthy of Your Love

Chapter 5 Dream

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**(A/N: Sorry guys! I was hanging out at my friend's place for three days and I just arrived back home now. So, enjoy this while you can!)

* * *

**

_**Nine months later, at the Great Hall…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Linking my arms with Draco, I walked—well, more like wobbled, to the Great Hall. Everywhere, women my age had a hard time walking because of their weight and I was no exception. Even my best friend Hermione is seven months pregnant. Well, I'll bet the child has red hair, just like the rest of the Weasleys.

I smiled to myself as my husband supported me in sitting down the chair. Merlin, I couldn't even see my own two feet! There was a slight pain at my side, and it caused me to cringe. Draco noticed, and he wrapped an arm around me, and asked worriedly, "Are you alright? Is there anything painful?"

I shook my head at him and placed my hand on his. "I'm fine. It's just that…our babies are kicking." I said. My eyes were watering as I rubbed my huge stomach. It was in the middle of my pregnancy when we learned that we were going to be parents of twins, a boy and a girl.

Mother was so happy she literally ran and forgot etiquette to shop and to fix a room at home. I chuckled at the memory, and saw Draco's face literally glowing and the hugest smile I had ever seen on him was plastered on his face.

"Are they really kicking? Can I feel them?" he asked eagerly, bouncing on his seat. I smiled happily and guided his hand to the spot where I felt my babies kicking. "Right here." I said, looking at his expression change from eagerness to awe.

Gently, he placed his head on my stomach and listened, his mouth hanging open. It was cute. I know he will be a great father someday and not like his father Lucius at all. He stared at me for minutes and I suddenly giggled, breaking him out of his trance.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "It's nothing. Your expression was just so funny it's a pity I don't have a camera at hand." I gasped. He looked irritated but didn't say anything, just continued finishing his meal.

"I'm going to the restroom for a while. Will you wait for me here?" he asked after a few minutes, standing up from his seat. I nodded and watched as he disappeared among the crowd. After I finished eating, I felt somebody watching me. I turned around to see the entire Cullen clan standing behind me.

"Oh. You all startled me." I said, taking a step back. The Cullens have been gone for some time a few days after that fateful night at the Astronomy Tower to help Edward's mental and emotional health.

"Sorry. I see the news is true. You really are pregnant. We just had to see for ourselves. Congratulations." Carlisle was the first one to speak with a kind smile on his face. All of them were smiling, even Edward and Rosalie.

"Thanks. Why did you come back anyway?" I asked, rubbing my stomach. They looked at each other but Esme was the one to answer my question. "Professor McGonagall invited us back. We agreed because we wanted to be with you when you give birth, if that's okay with you?" she asked shyly.

I smiled kindly and hugged her, careful not to bump my huge stomach on her rock hard body. That would have been painful. "Of course it's okay. Your timing is great, really. I'm probably going to give birth any time soon. We're just waiting for the day." I said, stretching out my arms.

"That's great. We're happy for you." Rosalie said, surprising me. I grinned and saw Draco arriving from his trip to the restroom. He walked towards us and greeted them politely. "Well, this is surely a pleasant surprise. We didn't expect you to come." he said after shaking hands with them.

"This is so sudden for us, too. The Headmistress contacted us and we were surprised by her sudden invitation." Carlisle replied, eyes twinkling with amusement. My stomach hurt and I nearly fell over if Draco hadn't caught me.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "No." I gasped, panting heavily. "I think I'm going into labor." I added with much effort, gripping at his arm. He visibly paled and obviously didn't know what to do. Good thing Carlisle's medical training kicked in, but wizards do it differently.

People wore worried expressions as I was ushered by the Headmistress and my family to the Infirmary. Whimpering, I was levitated on a white bed and Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains. She shooed away the others except for Carlisle and Draco. Then, she performed a spell on me but I didn't have time to think what it was.

"Alright, Bella, when I count three, I want you to push hard, okay?" she asked, looking at me. I tried to nod and Draco held my hand and that's where I got my strength. "One…two…three." she counted, and I pushed hard. It was like I was being split into half and I wanted to stop, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"You're doing well, Bella. Deep breaths, dear, the spell really works this way. It's not instantaneous like most spells, but it will help lessen the pain." she said, soothing me. I tried to breathe steadily but it was like my airways were constricted.

"Let's try again. One…two...three." she ordered, and I obliged. A few hours later, one baby was out. My heart felt relieved as I heard the loud cries of my baby. Tears slid down my cheeks in happiness and caught a glimpse of him being wrapped in a blue blanket. My feeling was lighter at the sight of him, and I almost didn't mind the pain at all. But I remembered that I had to deliver yet another baby, and I braced myself for the pain that was sure to come.

* * *

_**A few eventful hours later…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Another baby came out. Deep inside, I was rejoicing through the exhaustion and pain that I went through. Draco was beaming like a kid on Christmas Day while Carlisle handed him our twins. He cradled them awkwardly, a baby in each arm, like they were going to break when he held them wrongly. Carlisle and Madam Pomfrey congratulated us before leaving us alone.

I smile formed on my lips and I wished to hold my babies, just like Draco is doing right now. "May I?" I croaked, looking at him. Good thing I didn't lose consciousness. I would give the world for a moment like this which was only once in a lifetime.

He gently placed one of them near my head, and I stroked the small patch of platinum blonde hair. "He looks just like you." I said, kissing my baby boy's forehead. "And she looks like you." Draco said, showing me our baby girl. She had black hair but I couldn't see the color of their eyes because they were both sleeping.

"Have you thought of any name for them?" I whispered, careful not to wake them up as I scooped them up in my arms. "You think of a name for her." he said, motioning to our beautiful baby girl. "I already thought of a name for him." he added, motioning to our baby boy this time. He had an evil twinkle in his eyes, and I became suspicious. Whatever name he had in mind, I don't think I'd like it.

"Which is?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." he announced proudly, looking at our son with pride. I, however, was taken aback. "Scorpius? You'll name my son Scorpius? What kind of name is that?" nearly shrieked before I caught myself.

"What's wrong with Scorpius? It's tradition in our family to name Malfoy children after constellations." he said, frowning. "No way! My son will not be named Scorpius." I said stubbornly, rocking the tiny bundles slowly.

"What if we compromise? If we have four children, two of them will have normal names and the other two will have names after constellations. If we have three, one will have a normal name, another will have a name after a constellation, and the last one we will have to split the name. The first name will be either after a constellation or just a normal name and the second name will be vice versa." he suggested, sitting down beside me.

"I agree on that. Welcome to the family, Scorpius." I breathed, kissing my son's small blonde head. "I won't settle for less than three children, though." he added, looking at me. I laughed quietly at his words and nodded. "But what do we name our daughter?" Draco wondered, and I liked the way he said 'our daughter'.

Trying to hide a smile, I looked down at her and knew instantly what to name her. "Lysandra. Lysandra Selene Malfoy." I cooed, rocking her sleeping form slightly. "Lysandra…I like it." he said after a few minutes of thinking.

I handed the small bundles over to my husband, knowing I would soon lose consciousness. "Take care of them." I muttered before falling into a deep sleep. I dreamt of a bright future ahead of us—playing Quidditch, teaching them all they need to know about the Wizarding world and bedtime stories. I slept peacefully that day, my heart filled with happiness because of my family.

* * *

**(A/N: Review if you want me to update. Everybody who reviews will receive a preview of the next chapter. If you think the trouble is over, then watch out for the next chapter!)**


	26. Chapter 26 Lost

A New Found Love

Chapter 26 Lost

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all except my own twisted ideas._

**(A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update. I just lost all inspiration and I'm looking for something that'll inspire me. For now, I hope you like this short but significant chapter.)

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV**_

A week had passed since I gave birth to my children. It really helped a lot that was a witch and not a regular human being because it made me recover faster with the help of a couple of spells and potions.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the cries of my twins and so did my loving husband who accompanied me through all this craziness that was brought by children. Who knew being parents could be this exhausting and hard?

We could barely sleep peacefully at night and we almost have no time for each other anymore. I mean, we love the babies and everything, but we seriously need a break! Once, we got onto each others' nerves because of too much stress brought about by taking care of our children, which resulted in him sleeping in the Slytherin common room instead of our room.

He apologized to me the next day and promised not to let it happen again and that he was just too tired that's why he said all those bad things to me. I quickly forgave him without any more drama and we went back to our normal routine.

Nevertheless, I still try to become a good wife to my husband while struggling to learn how to be a mother to my children. My life is so easy, right? Yeah, right.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

I squirmed a little on the bed, feeling two strong arms wrapped around me. A small smile formed on my lips as I thought about Draco sleeping, looking angelic and carefree as a child. The latter was, of course, not at all true. He has so many things to worry about, like school and our kids to name a few. We both have many things to worry about.

After getting out from the world of dreams, there was something in the pit of my stomach which I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was something like dread. Similar to that feeling I felt when Voldemort was still around to crash all my hopes and dreams. But I opened my eyes to find out that it was something infinitely worse than that.

Number one: Not one of my twins was crying, which is extremely abnormal for me. At least one of them cries in the morning. Number two: My instincts are telling me that there was something wrong and out of place. Lastly, the place looked trashed. And I mean really trashed.

The paint on the walls destroyed, some furniture smashed, and several pieces of glassware lay broken on the carpet. How did all these happen without any one of us hearing it? My first action was to shove Draco away from me.

I looked around frantically in search for my babies and my heart felt like it was slowly ripping into two. Draco looked alarmed at the sight before him. He didn't believe his eyes and walked over to me.

"Bella, what happened here?" he asked, horrified. His eyes flashed to my face and realization dawned upon him. "Where are Scorpius and Lysandra?" he asked, as if not wanting to believe it himself.

Tears welled in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "They're gone." I barely whispered the confirmation, before darkness engulfed me in its warm embrace.

* * *

_**Moments later…**_

Previous events came back to me and I wished I just stayed in the darkness. This couldn't be true. They couldn't be gone. Not now that my life seemed perfect through all the hardships of being a parent and a student at the same time.

I was afraid to open my eyes because if I did, I might see something I don't want to see. Or much worse, my fears might be confirmed. I would die if something bad happened to any member of my family. And I will surely commit murder if anybody even tried to threaten them.

But I couldn't escape reality for a long period of time and I knew I had to open my eyes at some point. And I decided it to be sooner than later. I opened my eyes slowly, peeking through my lashes at first. I was in the hospital wing, with no idea how I got there.

The first thing that registered in my mind was that I was alone. Nobody was around to placate me or tell me good news that I was just having a nightmare and everything that I thought happened didn't happen. But of course, with my luck, something surely happened and the person who has the ability to confirm it just walked in.

Draco walked in, looking forlorn and very, very tired. He looked as if he had aged ten years in just a span of a day. I whimpered and shut my eyes, shaking my head. He looked up in surprise when he heard the sound that I made. "You're awake!" he exclaimed, although it still sounded like he came from a funeral.

I nodded and let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding until now. Not a second had passed but his face was back to the state it was in when he entered the room. He held my hand tightly in his and I braced myself for the words that I felt certain were going to follow this gesture that stated "Be strong."

"Death Eaters took our children away." he breathed, tears forming in his eyes. I, for one, never saw him cry before. He was a strong man. But it was strange how six little words can destroy the lives of two people and possibly more. That was when I screamed as loud as I can to ease the pain that I felt deep within me.

* * *

_**In the afternoon…**_

I went out of the hospital wing after several people had me calmed down. Now, I was in an Order meeting with Draco gripping my hand tightly in his. I had called for this meeting personally after I shifted into planning mode. After all, I couldn't wallow while my kids are possibly being brought into harm right at this moment.

I looked at the faces of the very people I fought with during the War with Voldemort. They were very supportive and helpful then, as we worked towards our goal. Would they be as supportive and helpful now? I really hope so.

"As you probably know, Death Eaters," I growled the name, feeling bloodlust course through my veins. And that was saying something because I was never a violent person. "Kidnapped my children, so now I ask for you to help us find them and possibly punish those who are involved." I said, my eyes begging for them to understand.

A look passed through them and Remus was the one who became their leader and voiced their opinion. "But of course, Bella, you helped us before to take down Voldemort and his cronies. This is only a small favor in comparison to what you have done for us. You were too young then, but you still did it because you care about us. We promise to do whatever we can to get your children back safe and sound." he promised solemnly, looking straight at me.

"I am telling you this, Lupin. If you find my children, I will be forever grateful to you. You have no idea how much they mean to me—to us." I said honestly, looking at Draco.

"It's nothing, Bella. Besides, that's what friends are for, right? And family sticks together, no matter what. But are you sure you want to help find them? I mean, we can do it by ourselves. There are a lot of us, anyway." he rushed, fidgeting.

I was touched by his words, but I surely didn't like his last few statements. "Remus, they are my children. I couldn't just sit back while other people go looking for them. I need to do something or I will go crazy!" I said with venom. I immediately felt regret at the manner I spoke to him. I have a healthy respect for him and it wasn't right for me to be rude to one of my father figures.

He just looked calm and eyed me cautiously, like I was going to explode any time. I looked down and apologized. "I'm sorry, but I need you to understand that this isn't easy for me. I just don't know what to do if I lost them forever." I sighed, defeated.

I felt…hollow, like something took away a part of me—a very special part. But I won't give you any of that crap that psychos usually say when they lose a loved one. No, I need to keep my head because I needed to make myself useful. I was always good at this, at figuring things out.

And Hermione is there to help me—and Ron, too. I'm sure the Weasleys are no exception, and of course, my own family, too. Maybe I could even get the whole Wizarding world to help. Maybe what two people can't do, thousands of people can. And that something is searching for my children.

If they say in the Muggle world that two heads are better than one, why not a thousand? It makes it more sufficient that way. I smiled a little as I thought about this, intent on getting my children back while thinking of ways on how to torture Death Eaters without getting punished by the law. I just knew that whatever happens, my family and friends will be there for me and for that, I was more than grateful.

* * *

**(A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while now. The ideas are just starting to come back now. I'll try to update soon, but I'm not promising anything. And that will surely not happen if nobody reviews. Oh, and I'm sad to say that this story is near the end.)**


	27. Chapter 27 Crazed

Worthy of Your Love: A New Found Love Sequel

Chapter 27 Crazed

**(A/N: Okay…sorry for the long wait. I really have a lot going on in my life right now and it's hard to balance everything all at the same time. I hope you all understand. So, here's another chapter of my story. Hope you like it!)

* * *

**

_**Draco's POV**_

_**Three days later at midnight...**_

I am worried not only for my twins, but for my wife as well. Something changed about her. She's not the same woman I used to know and love. I know the loss of our children affected her the most, but I didn't know the extent of the damage until I saw it with my own eyes.

Once, I was looking for her in the castle, worrying about her whereabouts. If I knew her as well as I think I do, I knew she will do anything to get the children to safety. But what I didn't expect was how far she will go to do it.

I decided to look in the library and went through the shelves, hoping to see her. Nobody can find that woman when she doesn't want to be found. It was dark and the only source of light is my wand.

When I saw that there was no one around, I decided to look someplace else. Just when I was about to round the corner, I heard the sound of a page being turned. Apparently, I haven't searched the whole place.

The only place I haven't been to is the Restricted Section, but at first I doubted that she will be there. Oh well, I won't lose anything if I check just for a moment, right?

I quietly made my way to the closed section of the library, turning off my wand light. If she was indeed there, she would quickly hide at the sight of even the faintest light. Knowing her, she'd probably be wearing her Invisibility Cloak.

I used a non-verbal spell to open the lock and walked inside, all the while not making any sound. Taking out my wand, I muttered a Revealing Spell and saw my wife sitting on the floor. Too absorbed in the book she was reading that she did not notice me at all.

Careful not to startle her, I placed a soft hand on her shoulder and tapped her lightly. She turned around abruptly and nearly dropped the book she was holding. "Draco? What are you doing here?" she whispered, a little agitated.

I sighed softly and looked at her with worried eyes. "I should be the one asking you that. I was very worried not knowing where you were. You almost gave me a heart attack." I said in an equally soft voice.

She remained silent and I noticed her trying to keep the book she was reading hidden from my sight. I suddenly grew nervous at this. She doesn't hide anything from me and me from her—ever. So why start now?

"Sweetheart, what are you hiding?" I asked softly but urgently, genuinely worried about her. She stood up and backed away quickly until she was about a foot away from me. I took a step forward and she stepped backwards.

Whatever she was hiding couldn't be good because she was hiding it from me. "Nothing you need to worry about, Draco." she replied coolly, but I can clearly see through her lie.

"Now you're lying to me? Bella, whatever it is you're hiding, I'm going to find out one way or another. Do you really want to do this the hard way?" I asked as gentle as possible, which proved hard to do since I was having a hard time managing my temper.

"I said it's nothing to worry about, Draco. Can we just go back to our room, please?" she pressed on, looking at me with pleading eyes.

Before she could react, I had already snatched the book out of her hands and looked at the cover. It read: _Darkest Magic of All Time_

The title alone made me shiver and I was taken aback. "You're studying dark magic? Bella, are you out of your mind?" I nearly shouted, driven up the wall with this new discovery.

"You know what? Maybe I am! You don't understand how hard it is for a mother not to see her children or even know if they're safe. I don't care even if I need to kill every single Death Eater on the face of this planet to find Scorpius and Lysandra, I'll gladly do it!" she shrieked, traitor tears escaping from the corners of her eyes.

Much to my surprise, my hand flew to her cheek and before I knew what was happening, I had already slapped her. I must have done it to snap her out of her craziness. She was shocked and touched her pale face lightly, which now has my handprint on it.

I must have looked stupid right there, gaping like a fish. But I didn't care what I looked like because the only thought that ran through my head was that I slapped my wife—hard. I opened my mouth to speak and apologize, only to be stopped when she raised her hand.

"You don't have to say anything. Whatever you say, it's not going to change my view on the matter. I will kill if I need to, Draco. I'd do anything, even if I need to sell my soul." she said firmly.

That's when I knew what I needed to do. Without any sort of warning, I disarmed her and slung her over my shoulder, intent on alerting Headmistress McGonagall.

"Put me down!" she yelled, kicking and punching me but I didn't care. She needs to be stopped—and fast. If I let her go away with this, she will only destroy herself and possibly the people around her.

I said the right password to the gargoyles and they sleepily jumped aside, giving me access to the Headmistress' private quarters. Once we reached the huge wooden door, I knocked hard on it, probably waking up the old woman.

She moved impossibly fast and opened the door in only a matter of seconds. She was wearing a baby pink nightgown with a matching nightcap. Saying she looked startled was an understatement.

"Merlin, Draco! What are you doing up at this late hour with your poor wife slung over your back?" she asked, a hand over her heart which was beating fast.

"I'll explain everything once we're settled down. This is quite urgent, Professor." I said in a hurry, trying to calm Bella down. She just wouldn't stop trying to hit me with something to get away.

Professor McGonagall nodded and stepped aside, closing the door behind her. I put down Bella to a chair but before she could do anything, I was already binding her to her seat with a spell. She struggled fruitlessly against my bonds and I hated doing this to her, but it was needed at the moment.

McGonagall looked at the bonds but didn't comment on it. The old woman sat down on her chair while I remained standing, so that I could guard my wife closely.

"What happened so badly that you needed to strap down your wife, Mr. Malfoy?" The Professor asked seriously, looking at us through her thick bookish glasses.

"I really don't want to do this, but I can't just let this go on either. Bella—" I was cut off by my wife's glare and a few words that I never imagined her saying to me.

"Don't you dare, Draco Malfoy! I swear you won't like what I'll do after this." she warned dangerously, sounding truly like a deranged woman. She reminded me of my mother's sister, Aunt Bellatrix when she was still crazy from all the years she spent in Azkaban, who was now my mother-in-law, too. I shuddered inwardly but kept my composure.

"As I was saying, Bella here has been studying the Dark Arts behind my back. I believe she intends to use it to find our children." I explained, swallowing back my tears. Bella was such a sweet person and would never hurt a fly, or so I thought. It pains me to see my wife undergo such things. After all the things that happened in her life, doesn't she deserve some kind of happiness now? Didn't she suffer enough already?

The Headmistress looked at Bella, horrified. "Bella, is this true?" she asked, hoping she hadn't heard right.

Bella looked down, ashamed that the person who was one of her mother figures needed to know about this. Why didn't Draco heed her warning? Did he really want to hurt her this much?

"I can't believe it. You know that the Dark Arts is like a drug. It is very addicting and it will slowly eat you away. It will destroy you, Bella. Just look at what happened to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You know better than that." she scolded, looking livid.

"The first time I saw you when you were little, I saw a young woman who had eyes too old for an eleven-year-old kid. You were beautiful, sweet, smart, and above all, you had a good heart. You don't want to taint that, do you? There are other ways to retrieve your children, dear, and we are all here to support you. I know it must be hard, but we must not lose hope."

"One of the best traits I saw in you was that you were brave—very brave, indeed. You faced a lot of challenges even when you were just a child. Now you are starting to build your own family and you need to be stronger. Do this for Lysandra and Scorpius, if not for yourself." McGonagall continued speaking, more gentle this time.

"I'd die if I lose them, Professor. I can't take it." Bella choked, breaking down while the Headmistress comforted her like a mother. My heart broke for Bella, wishing I could do something to ease her pain.

Anyway, this was the very reason I brought her to McGonagall. She would not want to talk to her mother or father because she doesn't want to disappoint them. So, I went to the only person who can talk some sense into her.

Hours later, Bella was asleep in my arms, eyes puffy and red from crying for a long time. The Headmistress said we could take the day off tomorrow, or rather, later in the morning. She also said that she'll fix everything and do whatever needs to be done. Bella was already under so much stress she finally snapped.

"_My poor wife will get better." _I promised myself, before drifting off into sleep myself.

* * *

**(A/N: I can't believe I just wrote this**! **I feel absolutely terrible for passing on my despair to Bella dear. That's why I made her so depressed, I think. Review?)**


	28. Chapter 28 Tigress

Worthy of Your Love: A New Found Love Sequel

Chapter 8 Tigress

**(A/N: I'm sorry if I don't update fast. I doubt my writing skills right now…thanks to a certain reviewer named "potter goose")

* * *

**

_**Previously on WYL…**_

"_My poor wife will get better." _I promised myself, before drifting off into sleep myself.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

The evening sky never looked so beautiful, but to me, everything looks gray and dull as I looked out of the window. I just don't have…life. Everything I do everyday just feels like a part of a routine I need to endure for a long time.

Even Draco seems cold and distant these days. I could feel ourselves slowly drifting away from each other, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. What felt like true love before just feels like a nightmare now. We're hanging on a thread nowadays, and I don't know how long we will last before the thread break altogether.

He usually comes back into our room late, probably to avoid talking to me. I guess he also has his limitations and he's tired of taking care of me. I don't know what happened to my children, and now my marriage is in jeopardy.

A person can only take too much, even for a witch like me. I am only human after all, magic or no magic. Tears slid down my cheeks as I thought about how perfect my life was, until that fateful day when Merlin decided I already had too much happiness in my life.

I laughed humorlessly at myself. I couldn't have possibly believed that this will last forever.

Draco and I married young, even if there's the Marriage Law to justify our actions. Let's face it: We weren't fully prepared for this. Maybe a few more years of waiting could have done us much good—made us more mature and stronger to face life with a new mindset.

The war made us strong, yes, but inside we were still teenagers who are at lost on what to do. We've lost a lot and gained much more in return, but Time doesn't heal wounds that fast. Tonight, I am intent on patching things up with Draco. If we were to succeed in finding our babies, we needed to work as a team.

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard the passageway open, followed by the sound of footsteps approaching. It was nearly midnight, so Draco probably thought I was already asleep. The sound of footsteps stopped and I could hear the knob turning, giving access to the person entering the room.

"You're still awake." Draco said wearily with very little surprise in his tone. I slowly turned around to face him, jaw set on working out this marriage. I fixed my expression into a poker face.

"Yes. I need to talk to you. Wait, correction: We need to talk." I said calmly, though my emotions were going haywire already. He sat down quietly on the bed with an elegance only a Pureblooded Malfoy has.

I sat down beside him, but not too close. "Okay, Bella. What is it you want to talk about?" he asked, and I noticed he was really tired, but this can't wait any further.

"Don't think for a second, Draco Lucius Malfoy that I don't know what's happening here. I know why you come here late and why you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I perfectly understand that. But this isn't about us, you know." I said, the words coming out a little too cold than I intended.

I didn't know where the anger was coming from, but I knew I couldn't do anything to stop it once I started. And start it did. It became the worst fight we had since we got married. The last words I shot at him were: "Are you really worthy of my love, Draco?"

* * *

_**Eleven years later…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Memories of my precious twins flashed through my mind at the speed of light. My head hurts from the dizzying motion, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I suddenly woke up and bolt upright, sweating from my dream.

"_Just a dream, Bella," _I told myself, but somehow I wasn't convinced. I wasted eleven years of my life trying to track down possible locations where Death Eaters could hide.

As for Draco, I let him go. Life with him wasn't as perfect as it was before. I guess we both needed to mature enough. I needed to mature enough. I told him my decision of living apart, and he agreed with me.

Unluckily for us, wizards don't have divorce or any of that. If you're married to that person, then you're stuck with your spouse forever, until one of you dies.

I will lie if I tell you I don't love him anymore. Of course, I still do with all my heart. But I still need to fix my personal issues and I can't go back to him without fixing them. Hopefully, he'll accept me back with open arms. If not, then I will be more than glad to beg on my knees and ask for forgiveness.

Sighing, I picked up my cloak and Apparated to Knockturn Alley. Yes, you heard that right. Apart from being an Auror, I sometimes work as a substitute teacher in Hogwarts and Potions is one of the many classes I substitute for.

There are some ingredients you don't normally see in Diagon Alley that are needed to make complex potions with several uses, like the Polyjuice Potion. It is needed for undercover assignments, especially.

The reason I chose to be an Auror is because not only does it serve as a distraction, it also helps me find leads to possible whereabouts of Death Eaters who can possibly have my children.

They're both eleven now, Scorpius and Lysandra. It's too bad I don't even know what they look like now. Have they been treated well over the years? Are they still alive? I'd really like to think so. I want to make up for all the years that have been stolen from us.

I absentmindedly got everything I needed and paid for them, getting out of the store without another word. Suddenly, from a dark alley not too far from where I was standing, I could hear voices whispering.

From an Auror's point of view, doesn't this sound suspicious? Why do they have to whisper if they don't have anything to hide?

I inched in to hear more from the whispered conversation. Luckily, I am a good listener and it wasn't hard for me to hear what they were talking about. There were at least four of them—a man, two boys and a girl.

I became more and more suspicious as I listened to the man speak. It appears as if the children weren't able to do something he wants done. What a lazy guy! He orders children to do his work for him?

"—so simple and yet you can't do it? You were just going to steal food from that store, for Merlin's sake!" he exclaimed, anger evident in his tone.

Suddenly, I felt very protective of the children, even if I don't know them. What did they do to deserve a father like that?

I silently took out my wand from my sleeve and walked towards them without making any sound. Just when the man was about to hit one of the boys, I shot him with a spell that broke his nose. He howled momentarily in pain before looking at me with hate in his eyes.

"What are you doing? You have no business here!" he spat, trying to fix his nose. Apparently, this man isn't good with magic.

"You hurting these children is already business enough for me." I retorted icily, and I saw his eyes flash in fear.

"You don't have any care even if I slaughtered these children!" he roared in defiance. This man really angered me to no end, until I started seeing red. I started to take deep breaths to calm myself, but it didn't work too well.

"Do you know who you're speaking to?" I asked, more like growled. He gave out a chuckle loud enough for me to hear.

"Am I supposed to know?" he asked, laughing. He still doesn't feel any regret about any of his actions. Well, I guess I'll have to make him.

"Incarcerous!" I whispered, and suddenly he was bound with ropes. "Let me go!" he kept on shouting, but I was one step ahead of him. I already placed a Silencing Charm around us, powerful enough not to let anyone hear anything within a good few hundred meters.

"It's useless to shout. Nobody will hear you. For your information, the lady you are speaking to is Isabella Malfoy. And for the record, you don't have the right to hurt these kids and let them do your dirty work for you! Get it?" I spat, using Oppugno to get the small birds flying around to attack him in order to make my message even clearer.

"Okay, okay. Stop! I get the message now." he shrieked, struggling against his bonds. I let the birds stop attacking him.

"Alright then, once I take off your bonds, you run as fast as you can in any direction without looking back. But don't worry; these children will be in safe and loving hands. Okay? One, two, three, run!" At the count of three, I made the ropes vanish and the man ran as fast as his legs could carry him without stumbling.

Lowering my wand, I turned around to face the three kids left in my custody. "Are all three of you alright? No injuries, wounds, whatsoever?" I asked in a motherly way. I froze when I took one look at the girl and one of the boys.

The boy had short blonde hair that reached his eyes and the girl had long brownish black hair. _Just like mine. _My heart skipped a beat as I gave them the once-over. Could it be that they are my children, Scorpius and Lysandra?

Swallowing back the lump that formed in my throat, I gathered up the courage to ask them their names. The other boy who had sandy hair said his name was Rad. The other two just stayed silent.

"What are your names, hmm?" I asked softly. The boy looked at me shyly while the girl remained unmoving. "You see, Ms. Malfoy, we weren't given any names." he said quietly. I could feel my heart beating faster this time, but I still couldn't be too sure.

"Why didn't your father give you any names?" I asked curiously but calmly, but deep inside I was dying of anticipation.

"That man wasn't our father. We were given to him by the people who raised us. They didn't give us names either." he shrugged.

"Can you tell me what they look like?" I pressed, placing my hand lightly on his shoulder, encouraging him to speak. He described to me what they looked like and it appears they match three members of the Death Eaters, although they weren't part of Voldemort's Inner Circle.

I can recognize them as Thorfinn Rowle, Jugson, and Gibbon. Just one more question to verify my hunch.

"Tell me, how old are you two?" I asked nervously, my palms sweating a little. This time, it was the girl who answered me. "About eleven years old. We're not exactly sure either." she said, staring at me through those mysterious eyes.

That was all I needed to snap and I hugged them with all my might. A few tears escaped here and there and they were shocked at my reaction but they still reluctantly returned the hug.

"Is everything alright, Miss Malfoy?" Rad asked worriedly. I blinked back my tears and grinned at them. "Everything's beyond perfect. If it's okay with you, I'd love to take you home with me. And that includes you, too, Rad." I chirped, standing up from the ground.

"Of course we'll go with you! We'd love to!" they exclaimed happily. After years of searching, I never imagined I'll find my children this way, but I am happy I finally did. My problem now is: How do I tell them that I am their mother?

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry about this, it was rushed. If you want me to update, you know what to do!)**


	29. Chapter 29 Ashes and Wine

Worthy of Your Love: A New Found Love Sequel

Chapter 9 Ashes and Wine

**(A/N: Sorry for not updating quickly enough, but I have you enjoy this one.)**

_**Previously on WYL…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Of course we'll go with you! We'd love to!" they exclaimed happily. After years of searching, I never imagined I'll find my children this way, but I am happy I finally did. My problem now is: How do I tell them that I am their mother?

* * *

_**Present time, a few days later…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I placed my head in my hands as I tried to think my life over and the things that happened to me in the last few days. Those kids are great, even Rad, and I have grown to love them in the short period that we have been together.

I brought them home to the house that I bought for myself and basically did everything from cleaning them up, shopping clothes and school supplies for them, etc. I went so far as to buy brooms for each one of them, even if first years are not yet allowed to join the Quidditch team, much less own one.

It was the second week of July now, and I intend to send them to school once they receive their letters. I knew all three of them are going to receive letters from Hogwarts because Rad told me his parents were wizards, but they are already dead so he had to find ways to survive.

The two kids…well, I feel that they are my children, but I haven't really confirmed it yet. I plan to bring them to St. Mungo's sometime in the near future, but I still don't have the guts to do it. I mean, what if they aren't really my children? I will die of heartbreak if that happens.

I have spent a little over a week with them and I am already smitten. I'm afraid I'm even spoiling them already. Right now, I really need some guidance in my life, so I called the kids and Apparated to the only place that still feels like home.

Standing in front of the gate of our family mansion, I touched the cold metal so that the place could recognize me and not raise the alarms. The iron melted away and made way for us, but it reappeared again after we've gone through it.

After having walked a short distance, we arrived in front of the huge wooden door that I was very fond of when this house was made.

Before I could even knock on the wood, the door opened, revealing Kreacher hiding behind it. A look of pure shock crossed his face and if the situation wasn't so serious, I would have laughed my heart out.

"Mistress Bella?" he breathed in disbelief. Might I mention that I haven't been here to visit my parents in a really, really long time?

"Greeting, Kreach. Is anybody home?" I asked him politely. He regained his composure after several seconds and nodded, opening the door further to let us in.

He eyed the children suspiciously, but when he saw the twins, his eyes widened. "Miss, are they your—?" he asked, before I cut him short. I couldn't have him shocking them just yet. They might stay away from me and flee, and I couldn't stand that kind of torture.

"I will explain everything to you when everything's clear to me already. All right, Kreacher?" I asked, agitated.

"Let me call the Lord and Lady. Shall I call your Uncle, too?" he asked obediently.

"Yes, please. Thank you." I thanked him for his service and before I could blink, he was gone. Even if that house elf is old, he is still very fast.

"Your parents are a lord and lady?" the girl asked. I still couldn't call her Lysandra since it isn't confirmed yet. Don't get me wrong, I really want to call her that because I know deep in my heart it really is her. I just wanted proof—solid proof.

Footsteps sounded through the house and I looked up to see Mother racing down to meet me. "Oh! Bella, it's been so long since you've visited us. Baby, I missed you so much." she crooned, and I almost felt embarrassed for myself.

Father just chuckled silently and rolled his eyes. I noticed his face, thought still handsome, already has a lot of lines and wrinkles. His hair is becoming gray, but at least he is not balding like other men his age.

Mother still looks beautiful as always, with her hair piled high on top of her head. There are some gray ringlets already, but not as noticeable as Father's. Her face remains as youthful as ever with no signs of old age showing.

Then, they both started to notice my companions. Mother scrutinized them for a few seconds until finally, realization dawned upon her. "Oh Merlin, Bella, are these—are they them?" she asked in disbelief, her hand covering her mouth.

"That's the very reason I came here, Mama. I wanted to speak with you and Papa privately, if that's alright." I requested, looking down at the children. "Is it okay with you if I leave you alone for a little while? We just have a few things to discuss. Don't worry, we won't be long." I said to the kids.

"Can we play outside, please?" the girl requested, using her puppy dog eyes on me. Although she is already eleven, she is a little bit childish still. Her brother, meanwhile, is more mature and grown-up than she is.

"All three of you can go out into the gardens and play. I will call you when we're done, okay?" I asked, giving each of them a soft pat on the cheek.

They answered me by running out of the door and Rad shouting, "Who reaches that pillar last doesn't take a bath regularly!"

I laughed and shook my head, and when I turned around to face my mother, she had an amused look on her face. "When did you find them and why did you just tell us now?" she asked continuously, leaving me no time to answer.

"I just found them a little over a week ago. I wanted to confirm if they really are my children, so I finally got the guts to ask you if you can determine whether they and I share the same blood or not." I told my father, hugging him after a few seconds.

"Of course I'll do it, sweetie. You didn't even have to ask." he said, stroking my hair softly. I still feel like a little girl sometimes, craving for love and affection from my parents.

"Thank you, Papa. I can never thank you enough." I thanked him sincerely with all my heart. "Where is Uncle Sirius, anyway?" I asked, blinking several times.

"He went out with Narcissa to Diagon Alley. She needed to get some things for her entertainment since she just stays home and has nothing to do but read or chat with me." Mother replied, crossing her arms.

"At least they have each other as company." I muttered, flopping unceremoniously on the elegant and extremely expensive couch.

"Everything will be alright, sweetie. Trust me, I know. You've been through hell and back; I think you can handle this. I'm so proud of the strong and brave woman you've become, Bella." Mother said, stroking my hair like she used to do when I was younger.

I gave her a smile of gratitude, but it didn't reach my eyes. "You still love Draco, don't you?" she stated more than asked. I know that even if those two kids I found on the streets are really my long-lost children, my life still wouldn't be complete because I was missing my other half. And I couldn't deny this any longer.

Every night, I yearn for his sweet embrace and his angelic voice telling me that everything will be okay, that we'd get through the obstacles like we always do. But it seems like we didn't survive this one.

He was my first love, and he is also the last man I will ever love. I regret that fateful night when everything went downhill right in front of my eyes, when I doubted whether he really is worthy of my love or not. It is the biggest mistake I have ever committed in my life, and I wish all the time that I could take those words back and tell him I love him.

But he is gone now, he finally had too much. I drove him towards the edge until he couldn't take it anymore. That's why he left me. I am to blame, and I am not denying anything.

"Mama, you know I am going to lie if I say I don't love him anymore. He meant the world to me, and I hope he could say the same about me. But even if I see him, I doubt he can still forgive me for breaking and ruining our marriage. I know I screwed up big time, and now I'm living in my own personal Hell." I sighed, holding back tears that threatened to fall.

"It's okay to cry, Bella. Just let it all out, it will ease the pain." Dad soothed, joining us on the couch.

"Thank you, both of you. I don't know what I would do without you. I cannot remember the last time we gathered as a family and bonded. I forgot how fun and comforting this is." I told them sincerely, half-laughing, half-crying.

We remained like that for some time, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt protected. I was home.

* * *

_**Nightfall…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

This is it—the moment I have been waiting for. Father secretly plucked a few strands of hair from the two children's heads and is now performing the spell that will determine whether they are my children or not.

There was too much tension in his study that I had to go out and take a little fresh air. The children don't know anything about it; I'm going to tell them when the result is out.

They fell asleep in the living room, exhausted from playing all day long. I could hear my heart racing in my chest and the blood pounding in my ears as I sat down and took a few calming breaths that acted as my lifeline.

If I didn't breathe more than usual now, I might have that Muggle disease they call heart attack.

"Bella, you do know that whatever the result is, that we'd be here for you?" Mama said, concerned for me. I was grateful for having her by my side, even though she was my enemy once, because mothers know best.

* * *

_**Sometime later…**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I gaped like a fish at my father, not being able to believe his words. He said that the hairs turned gold, so it is true…they are my children. I repeated it over and over again in my head, but I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I may still have the chance to complete my family.

Tears of joy flowed down my cheeks as I literally jumped my poor father. I didn't realize I had made so much noise I woke Scorpius up. After he had rubbed his eyes sleepily, he asked me a question.

"Why are you crying, Miss Malfoy? Are you feeling sad?" he mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open for me. I disentangled myself from my father and walked towards him.

"I will tell you tomorrow when you wake up, okay? Just go back to sleep, sweetheart." I crooned, kissing his forehead before wishing him goodnight.

He fell asleep almost immediately; his mouth slightly hanging open. I smiled at the image before me and wiped the tears away with a handkerchief.

"We're so happy, dear. Now, I finally have my grandchildren to dote on." Mother said happily, almost dancing around the room.

Father shrugged and rolled his eyes, following Mama upstairs. Before he was out of my sight, he wished me a goodnight.

I silently went to my own room and fervently prayed to express my gratitude at having retrieved my children. So much time stolen from us, and here we are. They don't even know I am their mother yet. I have to tell them tomorrow, but I hope they'd take it well and not drift away from me ever again.

There is only one person I want to share this moment with, but he is not present at the moment. And that person is no other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

I woke up earlier than usual, feeling jumpy, excited, happy and nervous all at the same time. If I was going to do this right, at least I have to prepare them in some way.

Maybe I should take them to a nice place that they'd like and proceed on telling them the truth? Or maybe I should just tell them right here in my parents' house?

I had a million possibilities, but none of them seemed to fit the description "perfect". So, I went to the only person who can help me with these kinds of problem. Who else to call but my own mother?

I Apparated to my parents' room just to surprise the magic out of them and I saying that I succeeded is an understatement. My mom screamed so loudly I swear that even though the room is sound proof, she can be heard from half a mile away.

I laughed at her embarrassed then furious expression as she looked at me with those piercing eyes. "Bellatrix Black Malfoy…if you repeat that stunt again, I swear it will be the last thing that you will do. You are lucky you are my daughter because if you are somebody else; you would be ashes by now." she threatened, although she smiled all throughout the threat.

"Sorry, Mom, I just really need your help right now. Dad, could you give us a moment? Women's issues," I told him, choking a little from holding back a laugh.

"What could you possibly want at four-thirty in the morning?" she grunted, very unladylike for her.

"It is okay, Trix, I'd be down for tea in the kitchen. After your girl talk, you might want to join me for early breakfast." Dad said before finally disappearing down the staircase.

"Mom, I need your help on the children. How should I tell them that I am their mother? They might be shocked or something. They might even get scared of me! I want that moment to be perfect for me and for them. I cannot just blurt it out in front of them!" I said exasperatedly, all traces of my previous playful mood washed away.

"Bella, one thing I have learned in life is that nobody is perfect. Sometimes, we don't get what we want in life. But in the end, everything will turn out just fine. Maybe they don't need that moment to be perfect. Maybe…maybe they just want it to be right." she told me softly, holding me in her arms like the little girl I used to be.

"Thank you, Mom, for everything. It has really been an honor to be called your daughter. You know what? I don't even care what some people say about you, even if they call you crazy or what. I know the truth. I know that you are the best mom anyone can ever have, and I am grateful for having you." I told her sincerely, looking at her.

Her face glowed with happiness as she heard me say those words, and I'm happy I said them. Hopefully, my children could say the same about me.

* * *

_**Later in the afternoon…**_

_**The dining hall of the mansion…**_

We had just finished eating lunch, and I still haven't told them anything yet. I barely moved my food at all, just stared at it blankly. My parents noticed my lack of appetite and after dessert, he cleared his throat, meaning he is about to say something important.

"Children, especially both of you," he looked pointedly at Scorpius and Lysandra. "My daughter here has something important to tell you, and I want you to listen. Please hear her out and don't judge her or anything. Is that okay with you?" he asked softly but sternly.

I knew my Dad would make an excellent grandfather once they've accepted us in their lives. They were led to believe that their parents are dead. How would they react to finding out that that isn't true? Will they be overjoyed about meeting their parents or will they hate me?

All of this ran through my head as I swallowed nervously, fidgeting under the table. It's now or never.

"You see, eleven years ago, I had twins—one boy and one girl, and I named them Scorpius and Lysandra. But there are these bad guys—people who hated me because I fought them before, who stole them away from me. Since then, I spent every day of my life looking for them. That was until the day I found both of you." I started, tears welling up in my eyes but I tried my best to keep them at bay.

"What have we got to do with it?" Scorpius asked, even though I knew he was a smart boy and he already knows what's going on here.

"Wait, let me finish. At first, I had my doubts about you, but it was too much of a coincidence to ignore. I mean, look at both of you. I can almost see myself and my husband in both of you. You're like me and Draco combined. But what really confirmed my suspicion is the result of the spell my father performed on all three of us." I added, my voice thick with tears.

"The two of you are my children, and please, please believe that I never stopped looking for you after they stole you from me. And please believe that I love you both very much, and that I'd spent every second of my life making it up to you." I said as the tears finally flowed freely down my pale cheeks because I could no longer hold them back.

I buried my face in my hands, anticipating the rejection that was about to come. But it never did. Instead, two pairs of arms hugged me from either side, telling me that it's okay. It felt like a miracle to me.

"We love you, Mama." they said together, and I swore that I was the luckiest mother on Earth.

* * *

_**The next day …**_

Mom talked us into staying until the children left for Hogwarts. It saddens me to think that they have already grown up, and I wasn't there to watch them. We spent the night exchanging stories, and I nearly exploded when I heard about how they were maltreated by the people who raised them.

"Don't worry; I am here to protect you. Nobody can hurt you ever again as long as I live." I promised.

Now, I am going to take them shopping again at Diagon Alley. Since they are my children, that means they are also Blacks, and Blacks only deserve the best there is.

Before we left the mansion, I asked Rad a very personal question since I felt very light towards him like he was family. "Rad, I have been thinking about this since I met you in the streets. I am really grateful you protected my children from that man and I know they love you like an older brother, someone they could look up to. And I was wondering if…it is okay if I officially adopt you?" I asked crudely, not wanting to make this conversation any longer than it was.

After I had asked him that, he looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his life. He hugged me and thanked me over and over and over again. I doubt he would have stopped thanking me if I didn't pry him off of me.

I met with Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cissy last night, too, and they were simply delighted by the news. We haven't had a long conversation yet, but I look forward to spending the next few days with them.

I only took the three children with me since Mom wanted to stay at home and give me some bonding time with my children. Dad needed to go to work since he was summoned by the hospital. Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cissy are going to the Ministry together for work, too.

"Where are we going, Mom?" Lysandra asked, as I had started to call them by their proper names. I had even given them a nickname since their names are too long.

"We're going to this ice cream parlor I loved to go to when I was your age. Although the original owner died already, his daughter apparently inherited his talent in making ice cream. Fortescue's is still the best around here." I almost sang out, receiving cheers from the excited kids.

As we entered the ice cream parlor, I was immediately greeted by the daughter of Florean Fortescue, Florence. "What a surprise! You haven't been out in public since…" she trailed off, probably not wanting to disappoint me.

"It's nothing, Florence. Tell me, how is the business going?" I asked politely, looking at the petite girl. She is three years younger than I am, but still not married.

"Excellent. Oh, how rude of me. What are your orders, Miss Black?" she asked in a professional tone, addressing me using my maiden name.

"Um, I'll have a banana split and…what do you want, kids?" I asked, and she looked at them weirdly.

"I'll have a strawberry sundae!" Sandra sang happily, clapping her hands together.

"I want chocolate!" her brother exclaimed. "Oh, can I have cherry, too?" he asked, giving me his best puppy dog eyes look, even though it was completely unnecessary. At least I know they felt more like children now that they're with me. I doubt they have even tasted ice cream in their entire lives.

"How about you, Rad, see anything you like?" I asked my newly adopted son. The adoption papers will be finalized tomorrow and I cannot wait to have another member joining our family.

"Is…is it okay if I have the French vanilla?" he asked hesitantly, still shy when it comes to asking things from me.

"Of course, you can have anything you like. Don't be shy towards me, Rad. You are my son, even if you did not come from me." I told him passionately after Florence went to get our order, patting his head then heading off to find a nice private table.

The ice creams still taste as delicious as I remember them to be, maybe even a little better than before. While we were eating, we were making plans about where to go next and what to do. There is so much I wanted to show them, so much I wanted to teach them.

I promised to teach them how to play Quidditch before the school year starts, for they already received their Hogwarts acceptance letters already this morning. I also Flooed to the Castle and spoke with the now very old Minerva McGonagall and told her about the recent changes in my life and about what year Rad should be in.

She agreed to group him with boys his age, because I told her that I started teaching him advance lessons in magic already. Plus, Rad is a very intelligent boy, so I am sure that he will be able to cope up.

Just after I had snapped out of my reverie, the ornament above the entrance tinkled and I looked up to see the person I haven't seen in over ten years. But instead of being happy to see him, I felt dread spreading through my entire being because a woman was latched on his arm.

And it isn't just any woman; it is no other than Astoria Greengrass. She was one of my rivals in Hogwarts, although she is two years younger than I am. She is the younger sister of Daphne, one of the only Purebloods I can get along with.

However, Astoria is the exact opposite of her older sister. She is snobbish, arrogant, vain, and feels superior over everybody else. Right now, I think I'd rather see Pansy Parkinson on his arm than Astoria.

I suppose the look on my face was bad enough that my children started to worry about me. "Mom, you look like you have just seen a ghost. Are you okay?" Scorpius whispered.

"Uh, I-I'm okay, Scorp, no need to worry. I do tend to daydream all the time; I don't notice my surroundings anymore." I explained quickly, taking my eyes off the painful sight. I shut my eyes temporarily, turning my back to the pair as they made their way around the ice cream parlor, looking for a more private place.

"If you're all finished, I suggest we move on now." I muttered quietly, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. My lower lip was quivering as I tried to hold back my emotions, hoping the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

I left the Galleons on the table and gathered my things, scurrying out of the place with the children behind me. Before I could get out of the ice cream parlor, unfortunately, the person causing my distress chose that moment to notice my presence.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called by him, making me stop in my tracks. I closed my eyes and held my breath, trying to breathe evenly.

I slowly turned my head to face him, only to find out that he hasn't changed in the slightest. He still had that annoyingly beautiful face that made him so painful to look at. My heart clenched at seeing Astoria Greengrass holding on to his arm like a vice.

"Draco…" I breathed softly. His name fell from my lips like prayer, but I suppose he is just an unreachable dream now. I forced a smile and pretended to look happy in front of them for the sake of the little dignity I still have left.

Moments passed before either of us said anything, and I was the one to break the awkward silence. "It's good to see you. How long has it been?" I asked, sounding a little bit more cheerful than normal.

"I can't even remember anymore." he said in a daze, staring at me like it was the first time he has ever seen me.

"I…I probably need to go now." I mumbled, being the coward that I was. There was so much I wanted to tell him. So much I couldn't tell him because I lacked the courage to do so.

Just when I was about to escape from him, he called out to me again. "Wait." he said, only loud enough for me to hear.

"Can you…spare me a minute?" he asked hesitantly, pleading with me silently using his stormy gray eyes that until now I still couldn't resist.

My heart skipped several beats as I thought about an appropriate response to him. Before I could respond though, Astoria decided to whine in a very unsettling manner. "Draco, don't you think it is very disrespectful to a lady if you leave her alone with no company?" she asked calmly.

I think I prefer Pansy Parkinson with her flirtatious tone rather than this woman who spoke so calmly. It made me think about how she can easily stab me in the back when I am not looking without thinking twice.

"I am sorry, Astoria. I just really need a minute here." he apologized like the gentleman that he is, and almost dragged me out into the streets and around a secluded corner. Before we were completely out of the shop, I mouthed the words 'Take care of you and your siblings while I'm away.' to Rad since he was the oldest among the three.

Luckily, Astoria didn't notice because her face was so red I was surprised she hadn't exploded yet. It made me want to laugh at her, no matter how rude that would be.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me so bad that you can't even wait until we bump into each other next?" I asked, suppressing a giggle. I had never felt this giddy since the last time I saw Draco. In the back of my mind, I knew it was wrong. I should be letting him go now, not this.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he placed his hands on either side of me and kissed me—hard. I will lie if I say that I did not enjoy it. Truly, I did. But what I did next was very unpredictable, I wasn't even aware of it until I saw the pained look on Draco's face.

I bit him. Why did I do it? I don't know either. "Why did you bite me?" he asked, wiping away the blood from his lower lip.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it." I explained quickly, thinking of ways on how to soothe his pain. That must have hurt a lot.

"You could have just told me to stop." he said, looking at me with those intense orbs.

"Would you have stopped if I asked you to?" I asked crudely, not thinking about what I was saying to him.

After some time, he finally responded to my question. "No. I wouldn't have." he told me honestly. I found myself drowning in those deep gray orbs that enchanted me so much. Not in the same way Edward dazzled me when I was still a teenager, no.

"How did we end up like this? We had the perfect life. Now, you have a mistress. I messed my life and got trashed. Why did it have to be like this?" I asked to no one in particular, tears welling up in my eyes.

Before he could respond, I did the only thing I'm good at-running. I walked away, just like that. I walked away as I heard my heart shattering again into a million tiny pieces. How could I be so stupid?

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry, guys, you all probably hate me right now. But I have my reasons why I ended it like this. I promise you that the next chapter will be better.)**


End file.
